Mystery Box
by addisonj
Summary: A mysterious artifact is found in the U of Washington American Indian History museum. A beautiful grad student is sent to La Push to research and finds love. Will she follow her head or her heart? 8 yrs Post Eclipse, no BD. AU. Jacob x OC. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery of the Box

**A/N**: This is my big first fan fic!

This story has been in my head ever since I first read Eclipse and Breaking Dawn last April – before I knew fan fiction even existed. I read the last two books of the saga, and I kept thinking that everyone seems to have a happy ending except for Jacob (and Leah), so I created this story in my head to give Jacob his own happy ending with someone his own age. Post Eclipse, no Breaking Dawn.

Note: I am not a Native American studies major. I Google and I make up stuff. There is no American Indian Museum at University of Washington. There is a Burke Museum of Natural History and Culture at UW, but I have never been there and did not want to make any obvious blunders.

Big thanks go to my first response beta, Feriel_Miranda, to Stretch and blueandblack who critiqued my Jacob, to hotandcold and TearsofMercury who held my hand (figuratively), and to Project Team Beta who beta'd the heck out of this.

SMeyer owns Twilight. I'm just letting my imagination roam.

***

**MYSTERY BOX**

**CHAPTER 1—THE DISCOVERY**

"Damn!"

Molly pinched her finger between two large heavy boxes. Normally she was not so clumsy.

She was on her hands and knees, cleaning out the deep recesses of the American Indian Museum at University of Washington where she was a graduate student in the American Indian Studies program. Technically, she was not _cleaning-- _she was _cataloging _the archive, but in her current mood, actions, and attire, she was cleaning.

_I could be having beers with the gang, but no… I am cleaning the Seattle equivalent of the Raiders of the Lost Ark warehouse on a Friday afternoon._

Molly had a clipboard with sheets of the museum contents as well as the location of each item. Her job was to verify each object and note anything worth mentioning. So far there had been nothing noteworthy. There were spider webs, dead bugs, and dust bunnies, but nothing of note.

She sucked her finger and angrily took a look at the box that had just caused her pain. In was hidden in the far recesses of a bottom corner of the warehouse. It looked like it hadn't been touched in years. The museum had started labeling and bar coding, but this box was still anonymous, like it had been dropped off from a moving party, meant to be forgotten.

Molly looked at the clipboard and back at the box. As she had expected, the box was not listed to this location. She scanned the rest of the papers in the clipboard searching for any hint to what this box was and where it should go. Finding no answers, Molly decided that her only reasonable course of action would be to open the box and then determine what to do with it and its contents.

She sat on the floor and scanned the outside of the box for clues. Nothing. No labels, certainly no barcode. She scanned the packing tape that had held the box together. It was aged and dried; she could open it without scissors.

_Do I really want to open this?_ Molly thought. For some reason, she had this feeling in her gut that her life would change forever the moment she opened the lid. _Fuck Nancy Drew_, Molly thought. Reading too many girl mysteries as a child led her thoughts to be fanciful. _Think CSI._

Molly took one last look at the outside of the box. There, in faded pencil letters, was one word: _Quileute._

_Quileute, Quileute, Quileute_ … a Pacific Northwest tribe, if she wasn't mistaken. Molly's brain wasn't any more helpful, so she pulled out her iPhone and did a quick Internet search. In .09 seconds, Google responded with, among other things, a Wikipedia entry stating that the Quileute were a tribe in western Washington, the population center being a town called La Push. The tribe had been known for fishing, whaling especially, and used to live in large typically plank houses more than a century ago. The Quileute language was very unique and special, being the only Chimakuan tongue still alive, and one of only five languages that lacked nasal sounds. _Nothing to explain why a Quileute box was in a Seattle museum_, thought Molly.

_Okay, time to open the box._

With shaking hands, Molly pulled open the lid. She was prepared for some spiders to crawl out, but instead, she found a series of artifacts. An old blanket. Some arrowheads. Multiple baskets. A mask. All interesting, but nothing significant, other than the fact that the museum had not known of their existence.

Molly started making a list of each item and taking quick photos of them with her phone. Just when she thought the box was empty, her hand felt a small, weirdly shaped object wrapped up in some paper. It wasn't much bigger than a large bar of soap.

For some reason, her heart started beating quickly. _Stop it, Nancy Dr_ew, Molly thought. She lightly rolled the object in her hands and it seemed to unwrap itself. The content was a small sculpture of a wolf. No, a man. No … _a man turning into a wolf._

****

Jacob Black rode his motorcycle back to his home at the end of a typical day. He had been working at his auto repair shop in Forks, Washington, with his friends Quil and Embry. They had started the shop about eight years ago, after Jacob had returned from his spirit quest.

When he had left – no, _escaped_ – eight years before, he had been a heartbroken, angry young man. The love of his life and best friend was about to marry his mortal enemy, a vampire, and he had not been able to face life, so he had fled to the Canadian wilderness and lived off the land in his spirit wolf form. When he had returned, he had felt older and wiser. He had been ready to put aside his personal issues and focus on the pack and the tribe. He had been ready to be a man and accept his life.

When Jacob had left, Sam Uley had been Alpha of the pack. After a showdown fight that was sanctioned by the Elders of the tribe, Jacob had become the Alpha and Sam the Beta. Jacob had immersed himself in the tribe. He was involved in all the council meetings, met regularly with the Elders, was leader of the wolf pack, and was sought for his advise in matters happening with the younger members of the tribe. Since his first love and her in-laws had moved to Europe, things were much quieter in La Push. Jacob and his best friends Embry and Quil had opened their car repair shop in nearby Forks through a combination of small business loans, a great deal from the shop's former owner (who had been Jacob's former boss), and some shrewd investments by their psychic financial advisor. After a year, they had been able to break even, and since then had a steady clientele. Thanks to the close relationship between Jacob's father and the police chief, they also were the mechanics of the Forks police force. Life was good.

There was one thing missing in his life. Jacob had never loved another woman after his heartbreak at 16. There were hookups, rendezvous, and casual dating, but he never let another girl get close to him. His father Billy Black, who was one of the Elders, hinted for grandkids regularly. His older twin sisters Rebecca and Rachel had already given him rugrats, but Rebecca was in Hawaii, and Billy wanted Jacob to start producing some kids of his own as well. But his father understood Jacob's fear of heartbreak-- not only his own, but also that he could cause someone else's in case he imprinted--so Billy kept his nagging to a limit.

"Hey, Dad, I'm home," Jacob called as he walked in the front door of their house. Although an adult, Jacob kept his room at his father's residence. Billy was independent, but in a wheelchair, so Jacob felt obliged to stay in his childhood home. He never had felt the need to leave; hookups could happen in cars, in the woods, or at her place, so there was no need for him to move out.

Billy was finishing a conversation on the phone. "Alright, Bob, we'll be there on Wednesday. See you then." Billy wheeled himself into the kitchen where Jacob was getting himself a cold beer.

"Jacob, what are you doing next Wednesday?" Billy asked.

Jacob took a swig of beer and frowned. "You know, Dad, working at the shop."

Billy wheeled himself to the kitchen table. "Can you drive me to Seattle? I need to meet with an old friend at the University of Washington. They found a pretty interesting Quileute artifact at the museum today."

Jacob shook his head in astonishment. It was a strange request. He would do anything for his father, but this was a surprise. "Are you kidding me? That's a four-hour drive. Why don't they come here?"

"I have a feeling this will be pretty big. There's nothing else like it, and I want to see this in person."

***

A/N: Thank you for reading my first big fic! Now, _please review_, and I'll send you a teaser for the next chapter, when Jacob and Molly meet. (BTW, this fic will not be abandoned; I've already outlined the entire fic and have written the last chapter. I plan to post weekly.)

(Regarding the showdown between Sam and Jacob, it's similar to the fight in the excellent Blackwater fic, "Red Sky at Morning" by Princess Bertha. Yeah, Jacob wins that one, too.)


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

A/N: This chapter is posting several days early thanks to the mighty efforts of Project Team Beta to beta this chapter prior to my mini-vacation. (I'll away for four days but checking my iPhone daily.)

I am not a student of Native American anything. I just Google and make stuff up.

Smeyer owns Twilight.

**MYSTERY BOX**

**Chapter 2: THE MEETING**

_Scene: University of Washington American Indian Studies Department_

Molly was walking thru the hall chatting with fellow student Megan. As they passed Dr. Wilson's office, they heard a sharp: "Molly! We were expecting you forty minutes ago! You're quite late!"

Molly stopped and peered into Dr Wilson's office. He looked irritated that she was late for _something_, but she had no idea for what. Blaine was there looking quite pleased with himself, but slightly peeved that Molly arrived. There was also an older gentleman in a wheelchair. His long black hair was in a ponytail and the eyes that greeted Molly were quite kind. He held out his hand. "Molly? I'm Billy Black. I'm so pleased to meet you. Dr Wilson was telling us how you found the artifacts."

Molly thought that if she didn't close her mouth soon, a fly would swoop in and then she would be even more embarrassed. However, she knew basic etiquette and walked right in, offering her hand in return, and gave Billy a strong handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I'm Molly Martin." She then turned to Dr Wilson. "I'm sorry, Dr Wilson, but was there a meeting ….?" her voice trailed off, showing her confusion.

Dr Wilson looked irritated and gestured to Blaine. "Of course! Didn't Blaine tell you? Jacob and Billy Black are Quileute from La Push; they've driven four hours all the way from the reservation to discuss the artifacts that you found." Dr Wilson shook his head and Molly was beyond embarrassed. She was also very, very irritated and glared at Blaine. She thought a public humiliation was needed.

Molly very carefully and deliberately pulled out her iPhone and made a show of checking her messages. She had a forced quizzical look on her face as she addressed Blaine, who was now hiding behind his bangs, aware of what was about to happen.

"Blaine," Molly started, trying to give the impression of someone not totally pissed off, but rather efficient yet confused. "I haven't received any messages from you at all! Do have the correct number for me? It's right on the student directory and everyone in the department has it as well." She spoke the last word of the sentence with a slightly higher pitch so it sounded almost like a question. But she knew damn well it was not a question.

Blaine sputtered a bit, flushed, and mumbled a response. Dr Wilson and Billy could see through the ruse. Then Molly heard some quiet chuckling behind her. She was ready to drop kick Blaine, but her attention shifted and she had this overwhelming desire to see the face behind the deep, quiet chuckle.

As Molly turned, she then saw a very tall, very handsome man with russet skin, straight black hair, and laughing brown eyes. She was about to hang her mouth open for the second time in as many minutes because the phrase "sex on a stick" flew into her brain. As quickly as she tried to recover, she could tell from the stranger's eyes that he noted her quick fluster and quick recovery. His smile indicated he knew she found him attractive and he seemed used to her reaction. _Of course he's used to it, _thought Molly. _He probably has women falling over him night and day…and night again. Lots of nights. Many long wild nights. Snap out of it! Focus! These men drove four hours and you need to salvage your credibility! _

Molly held out her hand because she knew her manners and introduced herself.

"Molly Martin."

"Jacob Black." They shook hands. Molly decided to ignore how his huge, warm hands enveloped hers and caused her heart to race.

"How do you do? I assume you're related to Billy Black here?" Molly looked between the two handsome men and noticed the resemblance.

"Yes, that's my father. Dr Wilson phoned Dad last week when you found the artifacts. He asked me to drive him here; he wanted to see them himself," Jacob smiled. His smile seemed to light up the room.

"Oh, but we could have come there!" Molly said without thinking. It was not for her to say, Dr Wilson was in charge. But no one seemed to mind. Except maybe Blaine, but Molly dismissed him mentally.

Billy lightly touched Molly's forearm and regarded her with his dark, warm eyes. "Molly, I'm not sure if you realize the importance of what you discovered."

"Molly, have a seat. Billy was about to explain what these artifacts are." Dr Wilson motioned Molly to a chair next to Billy.

Billy seemed taken with Molly. His eyes never seemed to leave her. He was almost Buddha-like in his stillness and intensity. Molly was still a bit freaked by Blaine's backstabbing. She needed to get her head firmly in the game, and prove her knowledge and professionalism – especially after practically eye-raping GGTW -- god's gift to women - over there. So Molly was surprised and thankful when Billy looked right at her and said:

"Molly, why don't you tell us what you think these are?"

Molly took a breath and took a second to analyze the situation. Dr Wilson was probably still irritated that Molly was late and additionally irritated that Blaine obviously wanted her to look bad. It couldn't reflect well on Dr. Wilson to have his students are sabotaging each other, especially in front of the Quileute. There would be a negative impact on the department overall, and on trust in the department to take care of the Quileute possessions. Molly felt like she needed to salvage the reputation of the department, Dr Wilson, and herself, and, possibly Blaine as well since he was the golden boy of the department. She also didn't want to look like a total douche bag in front of SOS – sex on a stick – over there.

Molly opened her mouth and in a clear, quiet, but authoritative voice, discussed her own thought process when she found the artifacts. The blanket was appealing. Obviously old, but not overwhelmingly noteworthy. Very traditional. The totems, the mask, the baskets….Molly gave concise yet descriptive explanations of how each was interesting, yet not surprising. They represented the fishing and whaling culture of the Quileute people. Then she took a pause and smiled. "However" she said in a slightly louder tone that the rest "the little sculpture of the man and wolf is quite surprising".

Billy seemed to look even more intensely at her than before – if that was possible – and Jacob seemed to move in slightly as well. "As I had mentioned, the Quileute are known as whalers and fishers. Of course, being right on the Olympic peninsula, you know that. The style of the other art is quite – attractive – but still traditional and unsurprising. You see by the strong two-dimensional forms." She pointed to some of the objects on the desk and indicated the two dimensional imagery on them.

"But this little sculpture…." Molly saw it on Dr Wilson's desk and smiled at it like it was a long lost friend. "This sculpture is unlike anything I personally know. The animal imagery in Native American art is common but this looks like an actual transformation. This is not a wolf mask the man is wearing. That's the most common depiction of transformations-- wearing the mask. But this man is **actually turning into the wolf.** It's really quite amazing. I've never seen an actual change like this. Usually, the transformation is done thru a mask. You know, the face of the animal is placed on the person. But not this full body experience." She suddenly looked embarrassed. "Did I just repeat myself? I'm just so excited by this piece.

"Another thing," Molly continued, "there are few sculptures in American Indian art. Artifacts tend to be…. useful. I mean, items that are used in everyday life: arrowheads, baskets, water jugs. This has no purpose other than to be beautiful. There have been some Mexican figurative art of about 500 AD of gods and priestesses, but they are not transformative. Similarly, the argillite figurines of the Haida that we have at the Burke Museum here. There's even a pipe with a thunderbird carrying a killer whale, but no transformations."

Molly stopped talking and froze, suddenly tense_. Shit_, she thought_. I'm lecturing the Quileute on their own art. And Billy here is probably an Elder. I'm either naïve, pompous, condescending, what? How else can I dig my academic grave today?_

Meanwhile, Jacob was watching Molly, listening very closely to her words in case anything that she said delved into the supernatural world instead of that of an art historian. Yet, as he listened quite closely to her speech, he realized that he was impressed by this young woman (_How old is she? Twenty one? Twenty two?_ he pondered.) She had walked into a difficult situation, yet was able to regain her composure and describe the artifacts with both knowledge and passion. And she was attractive.

Molly breathed a slow sigh of relief when both Billy and Dr Wilson smiled (she was too scared to see if Jacob smiled as well, he was still slightly behind her).

Billy nodded. "Exactly. You saved me some words. You understand our art and culture. You understand how remarkable this little fellow is."

Dr Wilson spoke. "I should tell you that I contacted a colleague at the National Museum of the American Indian, and he was as perplexed as we are. Billy, can you tell us your thoughts on this?"

Billy paused for a moment and seemed to weigh his words. "There is a legend that the Quileute were descended from wolves. It's in our oral history, but not depicted in art. "

Dr Wilson nodded, then went to his vast bookshelf. He ran his fingers over the spines until he found a large, old book and pulled it down, spreading it on the table for everyone to see. He opened to a photograph of a bowl. The art on it did not have the common, hard-edged two-dimensional style of Native American art, but a much older, more primitive style like the cave paintings by prehistoric man in France. Dr. Wilson pointed to the photo and asked, "Billy, have I shown you this?"

Five heads moved closer to the book. Molly gasped. The bowl was painted like an old movie reel, like one of those books that if you flick the pages, the images would move like a movie. On this bowl, if these images were in a film reel, or if they were spun around at the right speed, they would show a man leaping into the air and changing into an enormous wolf.

Molly blinked_. Okay, three times today I'm liable to have a fly run straight into my mouth_, she thought.

Jacob thought, _what the fuck?_

Blaine was able to snap out of it and speak first, "Dr Wilson, what is this? Is this from the Quileute as well?"

Dr Wilson turned the book so it faced him. "We don't know. It's from a private collection and we've been unable to have anyone in academia review it. It was only published in this book, a catalog of a private estate sale."

"Estate sale? Couldn't the university purchase it then?" Blaine asked.

Dr Wilson laughed. "I guess you haven't seen our budget get slashed. No, this was back in 1957 anyway."

"And no one has confirmed that since 1957?"

"To be honest, since it's so surprising, most thought it a hoax. But now that we have this little sculpture, there seems to be a tie between the two. The styles and the medium are different, but the themes are the same," Dr. Wilson commented.

"Are there any other examples of this theme?" Molly asked. The earlier confusion was gone and she was in her zone.

"Not of an actual transformation," Dr. Wilson responded.

Molly leaned over to the book and traced her fingertips over the picture. "It's like a stop action film; like an Eadweard Muybridge film. You know, the photographer from about 1870 who created those stop motion films of people or animals in movement; the earliest films. There's a famous one he did of a horse in motion, I think it was to settle a bet to see if all hooves leave the ground when a horse races. But this is _unbelievable _to see this methodology in early American Indian art. _Unbelievable_." Molly shook her head in disbelief and repeated herself again. "Absolutely unbelievable. Professor, we need to find this. Or find out if there are more. You think it may be Quileute?"

"There's a slim chance. The materials are different, the styles are different, but the subject matter similar. And the Quileute are the only tribe I am aware of that is supposedly descended from wolves." Molly did not notice the looks exchanged between Jacob and Billy.

The room was silent. Billy was the first to speak.

"Bob--" Billy seemed to know Dr Wilson on a very personal first name basis. Molly only knew 'Robert', not 'Bob'. "--I think there may be more in La Push."

Dr Wilson's eyes widened. "Billy, you've been keeping this from me?"

Billy laughed quietly. "We like to keep our privacy at La Push. We're in a beautiful area, we don't need nosy academics around."

Dr Wilson laughed. "But if these academics are personal friends who would never exploit the tribe, and would never assume ownership of anything found …. "

"Academics who would respect the tribe, the people, and those who came before. Respect the land, the culture. Respect the ancestors. Respect the legends."

Molly hadn't realized she was actually speaking her thoughts out loud. But she was impassioned.

Billy turned to her and looked directly into her eyes as he spoke, "Molly, why are you in American Indian Studies? It's an unusual discipline for anyone. Are you Native?"

Molly sighed quietly. Her parents, her boyfriend, heck, almost everyone she met asked her that question. You're so pretty, why are you studying Indians? Your parents are scientists, what are you doing? You went to one of the top universities and your parents spent thousands of dollars for what? You're a mixed Irish and Chinese girl from Berkeley. Why are you studying Indians?

Molly swallowed and looked Billy right in the eye. She wanted to make sure he heard her correctly the first time because she damn well was not going to repeat it. "I want to learn. I want to study other cultures. I've spent my life with one foot in one culture and the other foot in another. I'm a mix of European and Asian, east coast and west coast, country and city. I want an interdisciplinary program to study the art, the culture, the language, the politics, and the tribes of indigenous Americans. I want to go where my passion lies. And no, I'm not Native. I'm half Asian."

Jacob thought, _Atta girl! y_et he kept his expression blank.

Billy looked at Jacob, and then looked at Dr Wilson. They seemed to have a conversation in their minds.

"Molly, Blaine, can you leave the room for five minutes?" Dr Wilson requested. The two students slinked into the hallway.

Molly and Blaine waited in the hall. Molly was slightly flustered. She didn't plan her response to be impassionate, but she was sick of answering that question for the past four years and she wasn't expecting it being asked in the office of the chairman of the American Indian Studies department.

Blaine was just irritated. He had hoped to walk in there the golden boy, but as soon as Molly appeared, it was all about Molly. He knew part of the reason was she was so goddam attractive. Molly was not everyone's type, but he saw her attractiveness. She had exotic, Eurasian eyes in a surprising blue, dark wavy curly brown hair, a tall, athletic body, high Asian cheekbones, golden skin tone with a cute little Irish nose. That biracial kid was cute. Her hair was a mess, though. Gorgeous color, but this weird curly wavy mix, and she had no control over it, all she could do now was pull it back in a ponytail. If she went to a decent hair salon, they could probably fix it, but she would never do that. Not a priority for her._ Hermoine Granger_ _hair,_ Blaine thought, his Harry Potter fandom showing.

Blaine also noticed how Molly dressed. The chick dressed solely for comfort. If she wasn't wearing jeans and a hoodie, it was jeans and a shapeless sweater. She was like 's own version of that chick on that TV show, Felicity. The whole first season of that show you had no idea if there was a body under those shapeless sweaters and that long curly hair.

Blaine was sure Tonto noticed Molly's looks. (And Blaine hated guys that were taller than his six-foot frame, especially attractive, really tall guys that caused girls like Molly to ogle.)

Meanwhile, Molly paced. If she was a smoker she'd be puffing away by now—if it wasn't a non-smoking building. Heck, maybe even then, too.

"What the hell are they doing in there? Sticking a knife in my academic career? Am I going back to art history?" Molly moaned.

"Another worthy major," Blaine joked.

"I was pissy because I hate that damn question! How do you answer it when people ask you?" Molly continued to pace the floor. _Can you have a nicotine fit if you didn't smoke? _she wondered_._

"I tell them about being one quarter Cherokee and wanting to understand my history, and to give back to the people," Blaine answered in a practiced tone. He sounded as genuine as a politician.

"Damn, wish I could steal that one. But I'm not an ounce of Native American."

"You look like some sort of mix. You could probably lie and get away with it."

"Yeah, my Chinese mom and Irish dad would love that," Molly smirked. She sat down on a bench. "Aren't you nervous?"

Blaine stretched lazily. He was used to getting his way and knowing how to charm his way out of situations. Besides, his ass wasn't on the line. "No."

Molly rolled her eyes. "Argh!"

Just then, the door swung open and Jacob winked at Molly. "Molly, Blaine, you're both welcome back in."

Blaine leapt up and found his place to the right of Dr Wilson's desk. Molly's pace was decidedly slower.

"Feel like you're walking to the gallows?" A very deep, very soft, very sexy voice was close to Molly's ear.

Molly's eyes flashed up and met the very dark eyes in response. "Ye-es!" she whispered. _Damn! I sound like I'm about to melt!_

Dr Wilson motioned Molly to resume her prior seat by Billy. He then moved to stand in front of them, by his desk.

"Blaine, Molly, I'd like to thank you for your work so far on this amazing discovery. Blaine, your work has always been superior. Thank you for taking the lead on this."

Blaine smiled in that smug way of his. Molly tried not to show emotion. Dr Wilson then turned to face Molly and continued, "But we have much more to do. Billy here thinks there may be more examples of Quileute art hiding away at La Push. We think Molly should take the lead now and spend some time there, meeting the people, gaining their trust, and procuring more examples of this remarkable art style. It's like nothing that's been recorded before. And Molly can help me write the paper we can publish this fall."

_Okay, let's make it four times my mouth hangs open_, Molly thought. Not only was she not being punished, but she was about to be part of a major academic work. And it was a perfect fit for her; it combined her loves of Indian culture and art in general.

"Molly, Billy indicated that it may involve several weekends at La Push over the next few months. But first, we need to appear before a council meeting to be introduced to the Elders, the townspeople, and have them see that Billy and Jacob trust us. This is something never shared with outsiders, and we need someone with the academic and personal skills this requires. I think you're perfect for the role. Can you join us in La Push a week from Wednesday at their council meeting? Are you free?"

Molly tried to process it all as fast as she could, but the hamsters in her brain seemed to be on a work slowdown. She was finally able to form the letter "oh" with her mouth. _What was the next word? Oh, right_! "Of course, Dr Wilson. I would be honored." _Damn!_ The hamsters just went off strike and she remembered that she had a life outside of this building. "I just need to rearrange a few things … "

Billy gave her a warm smile and slapped her gently on the back. "Great! We'll see you both next week! I'm sure the council meeting will be fine, I'll give Sue and Old Quil a head's up so they're not taken by surprise. And I'll let them know what an impressive young woman you are." He winked at Molly, then turned to Dr Wilson "Bob, you have the directions. Jacob here can help with any arrangements."

Billy then turned and looked at Jacob, who understood his father was ready to leave.

"Billy, Jacob, why don't you stay in Seattle and have some dinner? Molly, Blaine, won't you join us?" Dr Wilson spoke, hopefully delaying Billy's departure.

Molly just nodded dumbly, thinking of the rescheduling she would have to accomplish and the wrath of Spencer. Spencer, her boyfriend. Her boyfriend who already complained they did not spend enough time together.

Blaine had already jumped up as if his whole life was waiting for this one moment.

Meanwhile, Jacob looked curiously at Molly, trying to read her expression. He knew he'd be seeing her next Wednesday, but would not mind seeing more of her today as well.

Billy spoke, "Bob, we'd love to! But we have a long drive ahead. Next time, for sure."

Jacob frowned slightly, but recovered. He started wheeling Billy out. "Molly, why don't you walk us to the car and we can talk about the meeting?" Jacob asked.

Billy looked at his son and spoke, "Jacob, Bob can push me. We have a few things to catch up on. You should walk with Molly."

Molly suddenly had a gut instinct that Billy was playing matchmaker with his son. Molly's thoughts went into overdrive, _Doesn't this guy have a girlfriend already? How the hell did he stay single? Is he a man-whore?_ Molly tried to innocuously look to see if he had a ring on his left hand. None. No jewelry at all. Still, some men did not wear rings. _Damn, what if he cheats? I know nothing about this guy except he's gorgeous and his dad is very cool. And I'll be seeing him over the next few months…_

Molly refocused her attention as Jacob was explaining the best route to get to La Push from Seattle, then what to expect at a council meeting. It was more than a meeting of the Elders; Billy would have a pre-meeting with the Elders to get their support beforehand. The council meeting was like a town hall meeting where all sorts of town business were discussed, from stop signs, to wandering dogs, to trash pickup. Then there was usually a fish fry afterwards.

Jacob had an easy, friendly manner and genuinely seemed to be trying to make Molly comfortable. Most gorgeous sexy men that Molly knew (well, the very few she knew) tended to be terribly conceited and gave her the distinct impression that they were god's gift and she should feel privileged that they acknowledged her very existence. And they expected her to understand that they would drop her like a lead weight if something better came along. Not Jacob. He was funny, friendly, and just normal. Molly felt herself slowly calm down after the last stressful hour.

Jacob suddenly slowed down so there was distance between the two of them and the other three (which was not especially easy since their legs were so long).

"So, Blaine there is your nemesis?" he asked with a slight twinkle in his eye.

Molly sighed. "Is it so obvious? I'm not some shallow gossip girl who's here just to meet guys or something, you cannot backstab me and not expect repercussions!" she laughed lightly to indicate that the last part of the sentence was a joke. "Blaine's not after me specifically and he's actually an excellent academic. I just don't care for his work style."

Jacob laughed quietly. Molly loved his laugh. She thought, _Damn, am I crushing on the dude? Think of Spencer, think of Spencer. Spencer who?_

As if he could read her thoughts, Jacob lightly touched her right hand.

"You're in a relationship?"

Molly looked at the Claddagh ring on her right hand. Spencer put it on her hand at their one-year anniversary last month. It was not on her left hand, so she was not married or engaged.

"Yes," she answered slowly, hoping not to discuss this topic. "You?"

"Nope." He grinned.

Molly looked up at Jacob and smiled. "No way! You're single? No one has snatched you up yet?"

"Nope."

"Hummmmm" Molly did an exaggerated sigh. "Are you looking? I know some great single women here."

Jacob laughed. "Why do people try to set me up? How about you? You're relationship, is it serious?"

Molly hated how the conversation turned. She looked down at the ring and stroked it gently when she replied, in a slightly wistful voice.

"If you asked my roommate, she would say it depends on who you ask and the day of the week."

Jacob laughed again. He seemed happy about her response. "What if I asked you? Now?"

"Well, it would depend on how you define serious. We're dating each other exclusively. But no wedding bells."

Jacob gave her a half hug as he faced forwards. "We can set you up with some nice Indian boys," he joked.

"Oh! And you accuse others of matchmaking! Kind of like the pot calling the kettle black?" She liked the hug.

"Guilty as charged. My last name is Black."

It was Molly's turn to laugh. She was really enjoying talking to Jacob, but they were getting off topic. She tried to redirect the conversation. She pulled out her iPhone.

"Do you have a cell? I'll send you my contact info in case I get lost next week."

Jacob appeared to like the way the conversation was going. He pulled out an older model cell phone.

"I don't have an iPhone but I do have email and text."

They exchanged numbers and Molly texted her email address as well. She then held up the camera part of her cell phone, took a quick picture of Jacob and showed it to him.

"Will this do? I don't do ring tones, but your picture will appear if you call."

Jacob looked at the photo Molly took of him. He quickly seemed to figure out how her phone worked, grabbed her by the shoulder and took a photo of both of them.

"There, that's much better!"

Molly looked at the photo of Jacob and herself. He looked very pleased with himself, and she was looking shocked but surprised and very comfortable in his arms. She also looked quite short compared to him. Molly laughed to herself and shook her head.

"No, Spencer will not like that one. Let's go with the first." She was ready to delete the photo when Jacob stopped her with a quick touch of his hand to hers.

Molly looked at his hand over hers. It was so large and so warm! So warm, it was like he had a fever. Or maybe she did, because she almost lost her breath with his touch. _Good god, is there a tingling too??_

"No, save the photo. It's cute. Can you send it to me?" Jacob smiled.

"Are you going to email it to the whole campus and ruin my reputation?" Molly smirked.

"No, I'll send it thru La Push so everyone will know to look out for you and that you have our seal of approval."

Molly smiled warmly at Jacob. He and Billy had her back, and she really appreciated it. She was about to embark on a difficult task. Sure, Dr Wilson would be there for the initial meeting, but she would be the one spending all her free weekends at La Push, meeting the people, doing the research. And she would have a difficult balancing act of gathering information and trying to get information out of them that they may not want, to share. She could easily fail, but Dr Wilson, Billy, and Jacob seemed to have faith in her.

Molly's mind went back to the council meeting. "You'll be there, right? The council meeting?"

Jacob smiled warmly at her and looked deep into her eyes. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Molly's heart leapt. It was like he was answering a different question_. Focus, Molly! Focus on your academic career and keep those hormones in place! Down girl! Think of Spencer! 14 months together and you've never faltered like this!_

Jacob seemed to sense her slight unease. He backed up slightly and said less intensely, "I'm at all the council meetings, don't worry. And I'd be happy to introduce you to everyone when you're there."

Molly smiled warmly. "Thanks. I really appreciate everything you and Billy are doing."

"And we really appreciate you and Dr Wilson, the whole department. There was more contact in the past, and I think this is the push to renew that."

Jacob and Molly just stood and smiled at each other. They were smiling a lot in the past few minutes. They had reached Jacob's car. Molly looked over. It was a Ford Mustang. She nodded, "Nice."

Jacob laughed, "My first car is a VW Rabbit that my friend Seth drives now. I restored this one as well."

"You restore cars? Cool."

"Yep, I own a repair shop in town." He looked to see her reaction to this news. He wanted to make sure this academic understood he was blue collar. His attitude said, _deal with it_. She just kept smiling and nodding. If she knew that was a mini test, she passed it.

"Great to know someone with a useful profession," she replied. Jacob threw his head back and laughed. He was really enjoying talking to this girl.

"I guess American Indian studies isn't a profession needed on a desert island".

"Unless I actually learned how to live self-sufficiently, but I'm emphasizing the art and cultural side. I would be fed to the wolves."

Jacob did not react the way Molly expected to that last comment. She expected another laugh, but Jacob suddenly looked guarded, then blank, then a small smile.

It was then that Billy, Dr Wilson and Blaine took their attention. Billy looked happy, Blaine annoyed, and Dr Wilson quizzical. _Shit,_ thought Molly_. I don't want the department head to see me flirting. He will think I'm a flaky chick only here to pick up SOS_. Molly held out her hand to shake Jacob's. Her hand meant _no hug_.

"Jacob, thanks so much. It was great meeting you. I look forward to seeing you next week."

"Me too, Molly," Jacob replied in that damn sexy voice. Molly melted when he said her name.

Billy held out his hand. "Molly, it's been a real pleasure. Blaine, Bob, great seeing you as well." Handshakes were exchanged and the three academics watched the Indians depart.

"Molly, walk with me," Dr Wilson did not say it as a command, but she knew it was. She put her face in a blank mask and looked very attentively at her professor.

"Molly, you understand the seriousness of this endeavor. We'll have a meeting in 3 days but I want you to research everything you can find on the Quileute people, their art in general, and this transformational art to see if it's evident across tribes. It's really quite remarkable, and we have a fabulous opportunity to add chapters to the history of Pacific Northwest Indian art."

He then stood and looked straight into Molly's eyes. "We don't want anything personal to upset this project."

Molly responded with an equally direct look. "Dr Wilson, I did not join this department for anything less."

Dr Wilson smiled and continued to walk. "Molly, will your boyfriend be upset by your upcoming absences?"

Molly was again surprised. She had no idea Dr Wilson bothered to learn about the personal lives of his students. He just seemed above all that.

"Spencer is in his second year of law school. He's quite busy. We'll just have to make do. When he clerks in New York this summer, we'll be apart for 8 weeks. This will be a preamble. But we're strong enough."

Dr Wilson glanced at the Mustang that was now several blocks away, stopped at a traffic light.

"Indeed."

************

Molly ran into her apartment and screamed for her roommate. She had so much to tell and did not want to share it all with Spencer when they met later that night.

"Karen! I need a drink! I've got so much to tell! I've met sex on a stick!"

*****************************

**A/N: **

_Who is your SOS (Sex on a Stick)?_

Reviews get a teaser of the next chapter.

Thanks go to: Project Team Beta for their continued intense scrutiny, BlueandBlack who keeps my Jacob honest (check out her wonderful Jacob x Bella fics), Feriel_Miranda, my first response beta, HotandCold for creating a forum for this fic on Twilighted (link on profile), and Minisinoo who helped me answer the question why study Native American studies (according to her, Molly's original response would have made Billy howl--and not in a good way. If you have not read any of Minisinoo's Twilight fics, just go there now and read them. I'm just a typist compared to her. )

On my Profile:

* links to the Muybridge photography as well as some actual Native American artifacts.

*Also, I'm submitting a fic to the Once Upon a Twilight contest sponsored by wishimight (everwondering) and staceygirl aka jack bauer. It's my first Edward x Bella fic, and it's pretty light, but was fun to write. Check it out. Link on the profile. Voting begins August 22nd.


	3. Chapter 3: Spencer and Molly on a Date

**MYSTERY BOX**

**CHAPTER 3**

A/N: This story is rated NC-17 for a reason. Do not read if you are underage (sorry, Jake is not in this lemon).

Thanks to Project Team Beta including TearsofMercury, Feriel_Muriel for being first beta, BlueandBlack for being a character beta, HotandCold for creating a Twilighted Forum (link on profile). Thanks to the reviewers: Snow Wolf Alpha, Stephanie is Amazzing, Noelly, Otspock.

And no, Jacob did not imprint on Molly in Chapter 2. That does not mean an imprint will not happen in this fic, there are multiple chapters between now and then (if that happens, of course, wink wink).

_***_

Jacob and Billy had a long drive ahead of them, and luckily left Seattle before afternoon rush hour.

They sat in silence for a while, until Jacob spoke.

"Don't you think it might be a bit…dangerous…to have them snooping around La Push looking for wolf images? I think it's a bit risky-- they could find out that that sculpture wasn't just a myth, but an actual event."

Billy thought for a moment before he answered. "We can keep them focused on the art itself. I have a good feeling about this."

"Dad, not even everyone in La Push knows about us! Why are you bringing in outsiders? Something might slip."

Billy looked at Jacob and smiled. "The vampires haven't been here in 8 years. No other teenagers have phased. You all stopped phasing regularly years ago. No more imprinting either. It's been years, Leah was the last one to imprint."

Jacob frowned. He didn't like to think about imprinting. To him, it was a loss of choice. He preferred to meet and fall in love the normal way. However, he found it hard to have relationships with women because he always feared that he might imprint while with someone else and break the woman's heart. Sam broke Leah's heart when he left her for her cousin Emily. And Quil and Claire, he didn't want to go there. Quil was like a big brother to Claire, but imprinting on toddler was still a bit too odd, something not mentioned if possible.

So, the result was that Jacob had a few women in Port Angeles who were happy to relieve some of his tension. He never mentioned them to anyone. He thought Billy could probably guess what Jacob did when he would go out weekend nights and not return until early morning hours. He never stayed the night. He did not take them on dates. They knew the boundaries of the relationship and were happy to oblige.

But Molly…Jacob thought of her and smiled. She was lovely. Smart, funny, passionate, gorgeous. Taken. However, she didn't seem very serious about her boyfriend. Her eyes did not light up when she mentioned him. Actually, she hadn't really mentioned him until Jacob brought him up. She had been quite reluctant. And he could tell she was attracted to him; Jacob was accustomed to that reaction from women. If they didn't react that way, he'd be surprised. But it wasn't often that he felt the same way.

Billy seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Jacob. "You don't mind showing Molly around?" He chuckled softly.

Jacob laughed, "Why do I feel like you're being a matchmaker? I don't need any matchmaking, Old Man. I can do fine on my own."

"Oh, really? How come these women haven't come by the house?"

Silence.

"Dad, you know why. I'm worried about imprinting. I don't want to start seeing someone and then suddenly—bam! Imprint! And I'll be Sam to someone else's Leah."

Billy paused before responding, "Jacob, you cannot live your life expecting the worst. There hasn't been an imprinting in years. You're not really happy, are you, Son? I mean, you're successful at the shop, with the pack, with the tribe, with your friends and family, but don't you think something is missing? Don't you want someone special to share your life with? To share your future with?"

"I have Embry and Quil, Seth and Leah."

Billy snorted. "None of them are going to give me grandkids."

Jacob gripped the steering wheel. "Shut up, Old Man. Let's talk about how to make the best of this situation you brought us into."

They spent the rest of the drive discussing the strategy to bring everyone on board before the council meeting.

Billy agreed to talk to the Elders (Sue Clearwater and Old Quil) before the meeting. He would meet with them as soon as possible and discuss any concerns they might have. Jacob's point was a good one, but Billy was sure that no one at UW would consider the werewolf legend historical fact. American Indian tribes had legends. They were not all shape shifters. And he knew the academics would be too…_academic_ to think the myth could be reality.

Billy would tell Sue and Old Quil that this would be a great opportunity for future generations. They could use Molly and Bob's enthusiasm to put in place a record of artifacts that Quileutes could learn from in the years to come--to celebrate their past and embrace their future. It could be the foundation for a little museum at La Push, a museum that could be used to show the tourists who the Quileute people are, and be a source of pride to the younger generations. He was sure they would agree.

Jacob's role would be to get the pack, especially Sam, behind them. Jacob would need to rely on the importance of displaying Quileute heritage and pride, and emphasize that the academics were interested in the art, not seeing if the legend was true. Once the pack was on board, the rest of the younger generation would follow.

***

"You're going where for how long?!"

Spencer was upset.

Molly and her boyfriend, Spencer James, were seated in a nice white tablecloth restaurant. Molly had wanted to tell him about the Quileute project and her upcoming weekend trips to La Push in a very public place.

"Spence, sweetie, this is an amazing opportunity. We may have found a new style in Native American art. I need to do research. It'll just be weekends for a few months. I'll still be in Seattle during the week and we can see each other then."

"Weekdays I focus on law school, you know that."

"Sweetie, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Dr Wilson asked for _me_ specifically. _Me_, not Blaine, not anyone else. And he's planning to write a paper that I'll co-author with him. Sweetie, when you go clerk in New York this summer, that's even further and longer. And I'm not stopping you. I know you have an amazing opportunity too, and I'll still be here when you get back. This isn't nearly as long or as far." She gripped his hand across the table. "Let's not fight. This isn't changing our relationship at all." She neglected to mention that she spent the two hours prior to this date telling Karen in detail about every moment of her brief time with Jacob. But now that Molly was sitting across from Spencer, her time with Jacob seemed like a fantasy. Spencer was real. Still, she hated how when she talked to Spencer, her voice turned girly and she used silly endearments like "sweetie". Since when did she turn into that type of girl?

Molly and Spencer had started dating 14 months ago. They met at a grad student mixer. Molly arrived with a bunch of female friends and Spencer was with a bunch of male friends, playing wingman to his friend, Klaus. Klaus was interested in Molly's roommate, Karen. While Klaus and Karen got to know each other, Molly spent time with Klaus's cute friend.

Molly found Spencer attractive: a couple inches taller than her (at 5'9", Molly was taller than the average girl), sandy blonde hair, nice-looking WASP-y features; kind of like Brad Pitt's not-quite-as-attractive younger brother. He was well spoken, poised, confident, and found her eye-catching. She liked spending time with him, and when he asked for her number, she gave him her actual number, instead of the number for pizza delivery. They went on a couple group dates first. Klaus and Karen fizzled, but Molly and Spencer went strong. She could not believe someone as cute as Spencer was interested in her. She had dated in the past, and had not-too serious boyfriends, but they tended to be nice, geeky boys.

Overall, it was a pleasant relationship that appealed to Molly's analytic nature. It was as if a matchmaker set them up. Their backgrounds were similar: parents were professionals, his father was a lawyer and Spencer would follow into the family business as a corporate lawyer. His mother was an event planner and active in volunteer work. He had a younger sister who was at Vassar. Molly's parents were a physicist and an engineer. Her older sister was at Harvard medical school and her younger brother was applying to ivy league colleges.

There was nothing wrong with Spencer. He was cute, smart, ambitious, well-bred. There were no big sparks, but Molly did not believe in falling in love. She saw love as something that happened over time. That crazy love that's found in books and movies was a fairy tale and short term at best, as far as Molly was concerned. She did not believe in it and did not look for it. The sex was nice. Not worth screaming, but pleasant and not too messy. She could imagine sex with Jacob would involve furniture breaking and neighbor's brooms hitting on ceilings to get them to: shut the fuck up. Yep, she could definitely imagine sex with Jacob….

Molly smiled and stroked Spencer's arm. She could see him start to relax.

He lifted her hand and stroked his cheek with it. He gave her a slow smile. She returned it. It was working.

"Hey, Babe." He was almost cooing.

She lightly caressed his cheek. "Hey, Sweetie."

They stared at each other. "Molly, I'm going to miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Sweetie."

They kissed over the table.

"Come back to my place."

"It's a school night! I had a long day."

"Molly, I want to see you as much as I can when I can." He leaned into her hand again and gave her that disarming, easy smile. He knew Molly well enough to know what buttons to push.

Molly frowned slightly. She was tired, but she felt guilty about not spending enough time with Spencer. "I'm gonna regret this, but… okay."

"Let's get the tiramisu to go. Where's the check?" Spencer looked up and signaled the waitress. Molly was quickly calculating the last time she had shaved her legs. She had known they were going out, but she didn't expect to go back to Spencer's apartment. She really ought to be more prepared. Thank goodness she was on the pill.

Spencer's apartment was unlike any student housing. His parents were very comfortable financially, so he lived in a modern high rise apartment, like the young hotshot lawyer he would soon become. His furniture was sparse with clean lines, the type of apartment you'd expect the cool rich single guy in a movie to have. Like the comatose guy in the movie, "While You were Sleeping." Molly forgot the name of the guy, but she loved Sandra Bullock in that movie.

They kissed once Spencer unlocked his front door and Molly tossed her purse on the couch. He led her by the hand to his bedroom and the modern king sized bed. They did not need to talk. After a year of dating, each knew their roles. They kissed for a while, and then Spencer moved off the bed and extinguished any lights that were on. That was their signal to strip naked and get under the covers. Then they would kiss some more, rub their bodies together, and Spencer would enter her. No breaking furniture but…nice. And Spencer got a nice orgasm out of it, and Molly would feel…nice.

Afterwards, Molly lay nestled into the crook of Spencer's arm, and Spencer lay on his back idly rubbing Molly's side.

"Babe," Spencer spoke first.

"Hmm?"

"When are you gonna start your MBA?"

Molly was awakened from her stupor. She uncurled herself from Spencer's side and sat upright.

"Excuse me?"

Spencer tried to pull her back onto the bed. He started rubbing her breasts and sucking on them. Molly was trying hard not to be distracted. She enjoyed the sensation, but tried to push him away.

"Your MBA. We talked about this before." His tongue was traveling the valley of her chest. His hands were on her breasts. He knew exactly where her erogenous zones were, and he was using them.

Molly pushed herself to the other side of the bed. "I am not getting an MBA. How many times do I need to tell you until it sticks into your head?" She was getting angry. He had that lazy smile again and moved his body smoothly, like a cat, towards her. His head was about to drop between her legs.

"No!" She jumped off the bed and stood there, naked and angry. He was lying on his side, propped up on an elbow. He still had that lazy smile. Molly was seeing red. "You're distracting me on purpose! Damn you! Stop that!"

"Babe, you can't do anything with an Indian Studies degree. I really admire what you're doing, but it's not practical. Hey, you've got a great mind. You took a ton of business admin courses at Cornell, you told me you could have majored in it. Why don't you take the next logical step and get an MBA? It makes so much sense, babe. I'm just looking out for you."

Molly blinked and shook her head. She could not believe this was happening. It was a replay of an old argument – old arguments, actually— but Spencer never did this in bed, while trying to seduce her! It was a new low for him.

She grabbed her clothes. Spencer realized he pushed her too far and jumped out of bed, his smile gone.

"Babe, I'm sorry. Come back to bed." He blocked the doorway with his naked body. He moved toward her, pulled her by her hips into his. "Come back to bed," he breathed lustily into her ear.

Molly was tired. She was angry. She was hot. "Oh my god, Spencer. No. No, no, no!"

She was aroused, but able to pull away from him. She dressed quickly. Spencer gave up trying to stop her, and just lay on the bed on his side, watching her.

Molly swallowed once, tried not to get emotional, and faced Spencer. She was fully dressed and he was nude. She was standing and he was lying down. She was angry, and he just seemed…uninterested? Accepting? Waiting for the next battle? Molly could not read him. It made her angrier, but for some reason, she wanted to leave in peace.

"Spence, I need to go. I had a long day and I cannot deal with bullshit arguments right now."

His response was to turn his back to her. She was staring at his ass.

_Fuck this_, she thought as she stormed out of the apartment and tried not to slam the front door. He'll have to get his ass off the bed and lock the damn thing himself.

***

"Molly, where the hell have you been? Doing the walk of shame? I thought you'd be home hours ago."

Molly had tried to sneak into her apartment, but Karen was still awake, eating cereal at the kitchen table and looking at her roommate.

"Ugh! I need a shower!"

"You didn't shower at Spencer's?"

"No, why take a shower to wear used underwear? Gross!" Molly wrinkled her nose.

Karen was quiet and took another spoonful of cereal. "You look pissed off. Another fight?"

Molly fell into the chair across from Karen and placed her arms on the table. Her head collapsed into her arms.

"We had another fight," she moaned. "He just can't understand why I'm in American Indian Studies. He wants me to get an MBA."

Karen was not a grad student, but she knew Molly's frustration. She often heard about it. Karen was an accountant, a good one, but she knew that people needed to like their jobs or they'd be crap at it. The same thing went for a grad school degree—why major in something because someone else told you to_? Especially if that someone is a smartass boyfriend? _Karen was glad she didn't say that out loud.

Karen met Molly at Cornell when they were undergrads taking business courses (called Applied Economics and Management at Cornell), and was thrilled when she learned Molly was going to UW for grad school. Karen was from Seattle, and was moving back after graduation. They had found this apartment together, and Karen had introduced Molly to her old friends from high school. Molly fit right in.

Karen was not thrilled with Molly's boyfriend, however. Molly just did not seem to realize that she could do better. Karen found Spencer egotistical and manipulative. Molly just seemed grateful to have a boyfriend, and one as pretty, smart and rich as Spencer. But Karen, at the wise old age of 23, could tell they were wrong for each other. She often wondered who would break up with whom first. Karen had guessed Spencer was worried Molly would dump him when he gave her the Claddagh ring for their one year anniversary the month before. It was a ring that said "mine", if worn the right way. But Molly made sure the meaning was ambiguous; the way she wore it did not say "taken". Karen knew Molly loved the ring because it appealed to her half Irish heritage, and her father's grandparents were from the part of Ireland near Claddagh in the southwest. Karen also knew that if Molly and Spencer got serious, if they married, and heaven forbid had kids, it would be the biggest mistake of both their lives.

"So…" Molly knew when Karen started a sentence with a long, drawn out "so", it wouldn't be good. "You mention Jacob to Spencer?"

Molly stared at Karen as if she had two heads. "And why would I mention that? What's there to say? I met some Quileute and I'll be spending weekends there. What are you inferring?"

Karen smiled.

"Okay, Molly, Kill, fuck or marry?"

Molly smiled ruefully. She knew where this was going.

"Kill … Blaine, fuck Jacob and marry… Billy." She smiled. Molly had already told Karen all about the meeting the day before and how something about Billy just appealed to her.

Still, Karen nearly choked on her food. "Billy? The father in the wheelchair? Do you have a father complex or something?" Molly laughed.

"He's so sweet. He reminds me of Yoda. I had the feeling he genuinely liked me and wanted me to look good in front of Dr. Wilson. Oh, Karen! It started so horribly, with Dr. Wilson thinking I flaked and missed the meeting, and then having to take Blaine down a notch in front of everyone! I had no idea I had the balls to do it! Then, seeing Jacob the sex god and getting flustered over him!

"I want to prove I'm worthy of this project and I'm ready to jump this guy's bones! But Billy comes in and makes everything calm. He then hands me this opportunity to redeem myself. I really like him. He's marriage material."

The girls laughed and Karen raised her glass. "To Molly and Billy! May you live happily ever after!" Karen then paused to state the obvious:

"Molly, you know you didn't mention Spencer."

Molly's head fell back onto the table. "Fuck, I am so screwed."


	4. Chapter 4: The Council Meeting

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I just use my imagination.**

**Thanks go to Project Team Beta, Feriel_Muriel, and you reviewers!**

**MYSTERY BOX**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Chapter 4: the Council meeting, and Sam and Jake discuss imprinting**

"Uncle Jacob! Piggy-back me!"

Jacob just walked into Emily and Sam's home, and their four year old, Mia, ran up to him with her arms raised. He gave her a big smile, grabbed her by the waist and threw her high above his head. It was days before the council meeting, and Jacob needed some key support from Sam.

"How's my favorite princess? Whoo-hee!"

Mia giggled as her father walked into the living room. "Jacob," he nodded. Jacob nodded back.

Sam and Jacob had some history. Before Jacob had returned from his spirit quest, Sam was the Alpha. Jacob, as the direct descendant of chiefs, was the natural Alpha, but he had pushed aside those responsibilities for love. However, when Jacob had returned, he was a changed man. He accepted, no—welcomed -- the responsibilities of being Alpha. He had grown from a tempestuous, stormy teenage boy to a calmer, stronger adult man. He had started having more of the characteristics of Sam: the strong, silent leader, but with a Jacob twist. Being a natural extrovert and a bit of a flirt, he had kept that part of his personality and had combined it with a strong leadership style. He could stay light-hearted and jovial, but when things were serious -- when they involved his family, the pack, the tribe --he would immediately assume the cloak of the Alpha.

Jacob kept his friendship with Sam because the older man understood what it meant to be the Alpha. And he could keep things confidential. Even if they phased (which they rarely did), Sam was best at keeping his thoughts blocked from the rest of the pack.

"Jacob, have a seat," Sam offered.

They sat in the living room and stretched their long legs. Mia played horsie on Jacob's legs.

"Sam, have you heard about the artifact project?" Jacob began.

"Yep," Sam responded. Pause. "Do you think that's wise? I mean, that sculpture displays our phasing. That could lead to a lot of questions from these eggheads."

"Sam, I said the same thing to Billy. But you know they aren't even looking at the legends. They're looking at the sculpture itself. You know, stuff those 'eggheads' like: _the linearity of the stone, the echoes of neo classical themes in the pre canon assortment _or whatever." Jacob faked an English accent when he tried to mimic an academic, then switched back to his normal voice again. "But what we could get out of this is great: a catalogue of Quileute artifacts! They even suggested we could start our own collection or museum. Embry's mom's souvenir shop has some space we could use initially."

Sam thought for a moment. "It's risky," he said, voicing his doubts again.

"Sam, we can use this to our advantage. We need our kids to appreciate the Quileute way. We do have a remarkable arts and crafts tradition. We can piggyback on this project for our own ends."

Sam still had a slight frown on his face. "If the secret gets out …"

"Do you think anyone would believe it? Come on! And really, I've met with them. I've sat in their meetings. They are not into the _story_, but the _artifact_ itself. And besides," Jacob sat back and smiled, "I will be shadowing them the whole time. Billy already arranged it."

Sam had a slight smile on his face and relaxed. "What's her name?"

Jacob gave a short laugh. "Molly. How did you know it was a girl?"

"And how do I know she's young and pretty?"

"You know me too well."

"Don't fuck this up, man-whore. You're representing the Quileute people."

"Believe me, I know! No worries, Sam. I know I'm representing the tribe. And I know how important this project is. She just happens to be gorgeous."

Sam thought for a moment and said with a slight frown, "She's white, right?"

"Yeah, kind of. Actually mixed. Asian and white."

Sam was quiet for a moment, and then spoke, "You'd have gorgeous kids."

Jacob threw a couch cushion at Sam's head. Sam ducked with the reflexes of a wolf.

"Down, boy!"

"Jacob, you haven't imprinted. You're the next chief. You need to think about these things."

"Sam, you're almost as bad as Billy. I'm only 25. I got _lots_ of years left. Didn't some movie star have kids at 70? Sam, change of topic! Let's talk about the pack."

They had a less heated discussion about how the pack, the Protectors of the Quileute, were progressing. Since there had been no vampires since the Cullen family left eight years ago, the wolves only phased for training. But the pack still met like a 'Youngsters' council to balance the Elders. They worked hard to make sure the younger generation took pride in their Quileute heritage and to keep problems out of the reservation.

After a while, Jacob made a move to leave. "Say hi to Emily for me. And you can meet Molly at the council meeting or the fish fry afterwards. You could casually stop by and assess the situation for yourself."

"Uh-huh. Assess the situation?" Sam had a twinkle in his eye. Jacob knew he was not referring to artifacts.

"If we need to be worried about the _legends_, dude." The men laughed and did their half hugs as Jacob left, tousling Mia's hair on the way out.

***

Molly and Dr. Wilson spent the days before the meeting going over Molly's research on the tribe, the art, and the legends. Dr. Wilson had some conversations with Billy who updated them that the Elders would support their project. In return, they wanted to ensure that the tribe would retain full possession of the art, and any profits that may result from anything that may come in the future. The tribe would have final decision on anything involving their artifacts, no questions asked. It was a strong statement, and Molly and Dr. Wilson agreed to it. The university was not doing this to get rich. In return, they knew that Billy and Jacob would have their back, and they would make the project more palatable for the tribe.

Molly had also been receiving updates from Jacob. He seemed to guess that she may be a bit nervous prior to the meeting, so he sent some text messages telling her how he was circulating the idea of the project among the young leaders of the tribe and had gained their support. Sometimes a text was too brief or Molly couldn't understand some of his abbreviations, so they would talk on the phone a couple times. They would start by talking about the project, and then Jacob would tell her funny stories about people she would be meeting. She was surprised that they had only met once, but he felt like an old friend already.

When they arrived in La Push, it was evening, but Molly was able to see a beautiful beach, cliffs, and small wooden houses dotting the little town. It was cold and windy, but the town had a harsh beauty.

"Have you been here before, Dr. Wilson?" she asked.

"Years and years ago, when I first met Billy. I was in grad school then myself. Billy had just become chief and wanted some assistance from the university. He wanted to take advantage of any best practices we were aware of to make sure the Quileute were self-supporting and would not fall into sorts of problems that can be found at some other reservations."

Molly nodded. It confirmed her first impressions of Billy as a good and wise man who looked out for the tribe. Good to know.

The council meeting was in the schoolhouse. Jacob was there to greet them. Molly had hoped she had imagined his beauty from their first meeting, but seeing him in the flesh, he was as gorgeous as her fantasy of him. She needed to focus on work, and not wet dreams. _Spencer = reality, Jacob = fantasy _was her mantra_. _Jacob grinned and gave her a huge bear hug and Dr. Wilson a firm handshake. _My god, he's warm! And strong! _Molly thought during his embrace. He just looked at her and grinned, and she could feel herself grinning as well. He then made sure to give Dr Wilson his full attention, but Molly noticed he would often glance her way and smile. And she melted a bit each time he did.

Jacob was happy. He was clearly happy to see them, especially Molly. He took the two academics to where Billy was waiting for them inside. Billy was sitting with a middle-aged woman and man. They were introduced to Sue Clearwater and Old Quil Ateara, and Molly was struck how intensely they both looked at her, as if she had a secret they were trying to uncover. She remembered her manners and shook their hands warmly. Molly needed to gain their confidence and prove her professionalism. She purposely wore trousers and a turtleneck to look proficient, but not too stuffy.

"I'm so glad to meet you all. We heard wonderful things from Billy and Jacob," Molly said after their brief introductions.

"We're pleased to meet you both as well. Dr. Wilson, we already met a while ago, it's a pleasure to see you again, Bob," Sue responded, turning to the older academic.

After pleasantries, Molly noticed Jacob was right next to her, just a few inches away_. If he wasn't so cute, it'd be a little too close, _she thought. She faced him and smiled.

"Can I sit with you? You're the only person I know here."

Jacob looked a bit surprised, a bit unsure how to answer at first. "Well, I'll be sitting by Billy, but let me introduce you to some more people."

He took her by the elbow and led her to a group that was closer to their age. The men were nearly as tall as Jacob, and the gorgeous woman standing with them was easily six feet tall. She also happened to be glaring at Molly. _Fuck_, thought Molly_. Ex-girlfriend_? Jacob greeted them all with big smiles, man hugs, and high fives, which they returned.

Molly looked closely at the group. There was something _unusual_ about them. They were obviously part of the tribe, but they were ridiculously fit and tall. She also noticed that most men on the reservation had long hair, but these men had obviously cut their hair a while back and had started growing it out again. The hair lengths varied from chin length (like Jake's) to shoulder length, but none of these tall men had hair as long as many of the other men in the room. Molly also noticed that none of them smoked, whereas several others in the meeting did. They also wore less clothing than everyone else. Most people were in windbreakers, fleece, and hoodies. They were in t-shirts.

"Jacob! Where have you been?" One of the very tall men gave him a half hug. They were all looking intently at Molly. "And who's this?"

The unidentified woman seemed _very_ intent on knowing the answer. Her eyes looked fiercely at Molly.

Jacob put his hand on Molly's shoulder. "Quil. Embry. Seth. Leah. This is Molly Martin. She's with the American Indian program. She's here with Dr. Wilson to discuss a research project they plan to do here. You know, the one I told you about."

The woman, Leah, lifted an eyebrow. "Research? Like the small pox infected blankets experiment?"

Seth coughed and Jacob looked uncomfortable. Molly realized that she had found her female Blaine. She faced Leah and smiled sweetly. Too sweetly. She made sure to speak clearly so she would not be misunderstood.

"No. We are not here to spread disease. That's abominable. No, we're here to do research. We want to learn more about some artifacts that were found hidden at our museum that may be Quileute. It's a bit of a mystery; there's no explanation, and Billy mentioned there might more here on the rez, or that someone here could shed some light on the situation. It could be a significant cultural find."

"Like a Rosetta stone?" Seth was a natural diplomat, trying to diffuse the situation.

Molly smiled. "That would be nice, but more like finding a big auction item on that TV show, Antique Roadshow."

"Like when they found that incredibly expensive Navajo blanket?" another one of the men asked; Molly thought it was Quil.

"Could be. We also realized that we needed to reopen our ties with your tribe. We're so close-by in Seattle. It's really unfortunate there hasn't been more interaction, not since Dr. Wilson was a student, it seems."

"Hey, the meeting's about to start. Molly, take a seat with us." Seth seemed quite sweet, like an overgrown, eager-to-please puppy. Molly sat by him and tried to avoid Leah's eyes.

Once everyone was seated, Jacob got up and started the meeting. Molly was mesmerized. She had assumed that Billy or one of the Elders would be leading the meeting, but Jacob? He looked about 25, but he had a natural authority that combined leadership, good humor, emotional intelligence, and a meeting facilitator's ability to gently guide a discussion back onto topic and off tangents. In short, he was able to control the meeting, which had varied topics from roaming dogs, broken stop signs and school funding. He was able to do it with about 200 very different, very vocal opinions in the room. He didn't come across as fake as a used car salesman. He was genuine, concerned, interested, bright, communicative, and effective, all wrapped up in the body of a male model. Molly felt herself falling for him. _Not good_, she thought, _focus on the project and your career. Chance of a lifetime, remember? Publish a paper with Dr. Wilson? A by-line in a major academic journal?_

Molly always liked the sort of man who was a natural leader. She knew she would never be the head of an academic department because she did not think she could inspire vision and loyalty in others. Yet she was an excellent team player or second-in-command. She could help bring great ideas to the table and help execute them, but she needed someone else to provide the vision and leadership and get others inspired to follow. What did Henry Kissinger say once? Power is the ultimate aphrodisiac? For Molly, it was a combination of leadership and non-abusive power. Jacob was a natural leader. And Jacob did it all with a big, heart-warming grin and a laugh.

Every once in a while he would look right at her and show off that grin and she would melt. Again.

_Fuck! You've got a crush on him! He's a fantasy and you need to do your job! Focus! _Molly tried to redirect her thoughts.

After about an hour or so Jacob asked Dr. Wilson to speak, but first Billy said some words of endorsement for the project, and the Elders all spoke in agreement. Molly was pleased Billy had done his homework and the Elders were on board.

Dr. Wilson spoke of the overall project, focusing on its benefits for the tribe, and then the logistics. That's when he had Molly stand up to be introduced. Billy asked Molly to say a few words as well. After meeting with Billy last week in Dr. Wilson's office, Molly was prepared for Billy to put her on the spot. She realized it was important for her to at least introduce herself: Dr. Wilson was the outward face of the project, but Molly would be the one knocking on doors, convincing these strangers to get their family heirlooms out to view, and digging about looking for information. She had to connect with the tribe for this project to have a chance to succeed.

So Molly took a breath and thought about what she most wanted to convey to the tribe. They needed to trust her, and know that she would not abuse their trust. That she would respect them. She would act with professionalism and grace. She would listen. She would ensure that what they would be doing in the next few months would be worthy of future generations. She spoke truthfully from her heart. Then she sat down and she felt Jacob's gaze warm her soul. She looked right at him and smiled shyly. Seth gave her a congratulatory bump in the bicep.

"So, Molly, do you have a boyfriend?" Leah whispered loudly. Leah seemed to be everywhere, watching everything, like Jacob's pit bull, whether he liked it or not.

"Yes." Molly didn't feel the need to elaborate, and kept her eyes facing front even though she could feel Leah and the others in their row staring at her. Molly knew that she and Leah would be the frienemies. Molly saw no need to try to obviously woo her; she'd rather be straightforward and honest.

Leah bent down across Seth's lap so that her mouth was close to Molly's ear. Out of the corner of her eye, Molly noticed Seth watching worriedly. "Don't fuck with Jacob," Leah began, "He's one of my best friends and he's been through hell and back because of a girl. If you do anything, _anything_ at all to hurt him, I will come after you and I will hurt you. And I won't be alone."

Molly forgot how to breathe for a moment. She felt like she was in a gangster movie and pictured Leah and the men with violin cases full of guns. That humorous image of Leah in a pin-striped suit and a fedora, scowling with a cigar in her mouth relaxed Molly and she remembered how to speak. She made sure she was facing Leah when she spoke this time and she made sure to say it loud enough that the rest of the guys could hear as well. "I would never ever do anything to hurt Jacob. And I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm here to do a job. And do it well, something to positively impact both your tribe and our university. This is not some type of whim. We take this very seriously, and I'd expect you to do the same."

"Damn Molly, you sure told Leah!" laughed Seth.

"Seth, shut the fuck up!" snapped Leah, but her eyes flashed with something … acceptance?

Molly was irate, but kept her cool. She actually respected Leah for standing up for her friend, and was also intrigued by what the woman had said. Who could possibly break Jacob's heart? She expected it to be the other way around, that Jacob would be leaving a string of broken hearts all along the Pacific Northwest. But that tale could wait for another time.

After the meeting there was a fish fry, and Molly thought she met half the town. Everyone was excited about the discovery, and many had tips of friends or neighbors that might have more information. Molly kept taking notes while snacking on her fry bread. Her head was swimming from all the introductions. How could she keep track of everyone? Once again, although Jacob was not by her side, half the time when Molly would look up, she would see him looking at her, grinning, then averting his eyes quickly. Molly would smile shyly in response, look down and loop some of her hair behind her ear, a nervous (yet, unknown to her, flirting) gesture. _What is he thinking?_ She thought. He was acting like the John Cusak character, Lloyd Dobler, in _Say Anything_. (She loved watching old romantic comedies from the '80s with her mom.) When Lloyd Dobler took his date to the party where he was the key master, he didn't hang out with her until the very end of the party, but kept looking over to make sure she was okay. Molly always liked that style: protective, but not suffocating. Very refreshing.

Jacob was keeping an eye on Molly. Dr Wilson was busy talking to the Elders, Jacob was busy chatting with everyone, making sure there was no simmering dissent within the nearly unanimous decision to approve of the project moving forward. But he also wanted to make sure Molly was okay, and he wanted to see how she interacted with the tribe. She did well. Her little speech had put away any concerns; he got lots of feedback about that. She came across as strong, intelligent, genuine, and she was there to learn from them. It also helped that with her mixed ancestry, she looked like she could have a bit of a native in her. Jacob watched her greet everyone warmly, focus on each person individually and take notes. He also noticed that when she got serious, her lips would press together into a little pout. _Cute_, he thought.

Later, when Jacob mentioned to Molly that a group of them were going to drive into Port Angeles or Forks to a bar, Molly asked for a rain check. She wanted to spend more time with the Elders and Dr. Wilson before they left the next morning.

Sue Clearwater offered Molly Leah's old room at her home. Seth also lived there, Leah having moved out after her marriage.

Molly wondered if Leah knew she would be sleeping there and had sabotaged the room in some way. Itching powder in the sheets? Short sheeting on the bed? But Sue seemed like the type of woman who could keep her headstrong daughter in her place. Seth had gone drinking as well, so Sue and Molly were left alone.

Sue expressed her interest in the project and invited Molly to one of the future bonfires, where the elders told of the legends.

"That would be excellent. It's so much better in person that simply reading it in a book," Molly responded happily.

"You're right, Molly, it's not the same. Billy is a wonderful orator. I think the spirit of the legends filled our art. I'm really looking forward to what you and Dr. Wilson will discover. I agree with Billy, I think there are still bits of La Push that have been hidden away, rather like the art you uncovered at the museum."

They talked a bit, then Molly started to yawn and Sue said good night. Molly fell asleep looking at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, wondering what Leah had thought about when she had last slept there.

***

At the bar, the gang was joking with Jacob about Molly.

"If you're not interested, I am," Embry volunteered.

"She's pretty, but not gorgeous," Quil added. "Damn, you two eggheads together? Bo-ring!"

"Quil, we know your type, and Molly's too old!" Leah laughed. Quil hit her in the arm.

"She's taken, fool. Didn't you listen?" Seth tried to add some sense to the conversation.

"She looks like she could be pretty if she wanted to snag a few Native boys," Leah joked. (Leah was only going to stay for one drink. Her home was close by and she knew her husband would already be asleep. He was not Quileute, so he did not need to attend the council meetings.)

"Besides, she only had eyes for Jacob. Did you see her stare at him at the meeting? It was like something out of one of those movies … across a crowded room …" Quil joked. Jacob punched him in the arm.

"She's cute, but she's here for work. Plus, she's taken," Jacob responded.

"From the looks of it, you could probably persuade her otherwise." Quil said, raising an eyebrow.

Jacob thought about how wonderful Molly had looked at the meeting. How she was sweet and kind and attentive to everyone she spoke with. And how she had summoned up her courage (he could tell she was nervous) and had spoke from the heart about the project and her role, and her need for their help. She was adorable. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and give her a big hug, to make her feel safe and secure. To give her confidence, to help her see the strength she had within, and just to feel her against him. He had first thought she was attractive when he had first seen her in Dr. Wilson's office, but now, seeing her interact with his friends and having gained a better impression of her personality, he thought she was beautiful.

"Let's change the subject. Did you hear Emily and Kim are expecting again?"

They talked about news around the town, updates on kids, aging parents, and nosy neighbors. But Jacob kept thinking about the woman asleep in Leah's old room and her dark blue eyes.

***

The next morning, Molly woke to the smell of hot coffee very close to her face.

She cracked open an eye to see Jacob sitting close to her, with a cup of hot coffee right under her nose and a mischievous smile on his face.

Molly jumped up like she had seen a ghost. "Sheesh! Sue let you in here?" _Thank god I'm wearing the flannel pajamas! _Molly thought_. They're ugly, but at least I'm covered up._

Jacob smiled and put the coffee on the end table. "The Clearwaters are like extended family. I let myself in."

Sue heard him; she started shouting from another part of the house. "Jacob Black! Get out of there! Give the girl some privacy!"

Jacob smiled and left the room. Molly shook her head, but enjoyed the room service. Hot black coffee was exactly what she needed. She quickly changed and met Jacob in the living room. She would shower later.

"Is Dr. Wilson up yet?" Molly asked. Dr. Wilson was staying at the Blacks in Rebecca and Rachel's old room.

"Yes, we're planning to go have breakfast at Emily's. She's Sam's wife; she opened a diner on the road into La Push. It's a pretty popular spot. We'll need to get there early for a good seat. Billy and Dr. Wilson are probably already there."

Molly grabbed her bag with her laptop and notes. She liked to be prepared. "Let's go. Sue, are you joining us? Is Seth up yet?"

Sue laughed, "Seth likes to sleep in. He can join us later."

Jake, Molly and Sue made a leisurely stroll to the diner. Emily's was a retro-looking restaurant. Molly was surprised to hear that the eatery itself was only about five years old; Sam, Jake and the guys had helped remodel a former roadside stand into a stand-alone restaurant.

"Emily has always been a great cook and would make huge portions for us growing boys. We always told her she should open her own place. So, Sam bought her this place and we helped remodel it as an anniversary present," Jake explained.

"Wow, nice gift!"

Sue joined the conversation. "Now that Emily has the kids, she doesn't work as much in the diner but oversees the menu and sometimes acts as hostess."

The diner was already half crowded at such an early hour. Molly recognized many of the faces from the council meeting and fish fry the night before. Everyone seemed to know her; she was the new girl in town. She was a little shy, but felt safer with Jacob by her side, where he always seemed to be. He seemed to sense her momentary discomfort because he wrapped his huge hand around hers and gave it a quick squeeze. Then his hand disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Molly felt flushed and glanced up at Jacob's face, but he faced forward and did not react_. Of course, _thought Molly, _since about a hundred people are staring at us, better be clandestine. Or else it didn't mean anything to him. Does that mean it means something to me? Shit!_

Dr. Wilson and Billy were already seated at a booth. Billy sat in his wheelchair at the end of the table, so there were plenty of room for the other three. Jacob ordered half the menu when the server arrived. They fell into conversation about the meeting the night before and their plans for the next few weekends.

Molly let the others control most of the conversation and took plenty of notes, interjecting with ideas here and there. She would be doing the majority of the work, but she wanted to get as much information from the others as possible.

The plan was for Molly 1) to find out who had donated those items to the museum, 2) to collect any information about the tiny wolf/man sculpture or anything in a similar style, and 3) to document all this data. At Molly and Billy's suggestion, the project outcome would be a gift to the Quileute: a detailed documentation of their artifacts, which they could put in a museum or keep a record for future use.

Molly observed the interaction. Dr. Wilson, Sue and Billy led the conversation. Jacob would interject with knowledge about each of the people they suggested Molly visit: Mrs. Greystone was a packrat and it would take several trips, Nate Carson's grandfather had a big collection of arrowheads. Bob Running Horse collected pottery. Jacob seemed to know everyone. Billy noted this as well.

"Jacob, why don't you help introduce Molly to everyone when she starts her visits here? You can be like her ambassador."

"Oh no, I'm sure you're quite busy," Molly interjected, saying one thing but hoping the exact opposite.

"No, it'd be my pleasure!" Jacob answered quickly, a grin broadening across his face. "The shop is open Saturday mornings, but I can have Quil or Embry cover." He squeezed her hand again. _Damn, he's affectionate! And not in a manipulative way_, Molly thought.

"But this will take a lot of time. You don't have to hang out while I'm documenting everything." Molly once again said one thing while hoping another.

"Hey, no worries. If I get a better offer, I'll bail." Jacob playfully yanked on her ponytail. She made a face at him and nearly stuck out her tongue, but realized her department head and two of the three Elders were watching them. Dr. Wilson did not look amused. Billy did, however. Sue kept her feelings hidden.

In no time, Molly and Dr. Wilson had to leave. She had to attend a lecture later that day, and he had some meetings.

Molly and Jacob arranged to meet that Saturday morning at 11 am at Emily's.

On the drive back, Dr. Wilson and Molly exchanged thoughts on the success of the meeting and possible pitfalls Molly might fall into. The professor also asked quite pointedly about Spencer. Molly got the message loud and clear.

***

"How's Sex on a Stick?" was Karen's greeting to Molly when she arrived back at their apartment later that night after spending the rest of the day at the university.

"Oh! I can't think of him that way!" Molly plopped on the sofa and hugged a pillow into her chest. "But I _do_! Did I show you his picture?" Molly pulled out her phone and showed Karen the picture she had taken of Jacob for his contact photo.

"Hmm, can't see his body well, but his face is so ruggedly handsome! He could easily model." Karen handed the phone back to Molly.

"Well, the Cosmo Club is going to want all the details. When are we meeting again?"

The Cosmo Club was a group of Molly and Karen's best friends. They were like their own version of _Sex and the City_. Molly had met them through Karen, who grew up in Seattle. Nancy was an extroverted software engineer who was the life of the party, Shannon was a gorgeous legal secretary, and Karen was the accountant with dry, snarky humor. They would meet regularly on Sunday mornings for the 'morning after report', as Karen would say, but with Molly's upcoming La Push trips, the meetings had been rescheduled for Tuesday nights.

"Since we're missing this Sunday, let's meet tonight, then Tuesday again," Karen suggested.

"Ack! Will my liver ever recover? I got to meet Spencer Friday and Sunday. He's totally pissed about this project."

"And why wouldn't he be? He's missing out on prime weekend time." Karen was not thrilled with Spencer, but she liked to play devil's advocate.

"I know, I feel bad about it, but it'll just be for a couple months. He should understand, I'm still here most of the week."

"Molly, he wants to spend time with you on date nights — hello, Saturday! Instead you'll be with Sex on a Stick — hey, does SOS have brothers?" Karen smiled at the thought of smaller cloned versions of Jacob while Molly smiled at the thought of the original model.

"I'm not telling Spencer about Jacob, just that I'm working with the locals there on this project. That would be acting like I had something to confess."

"Not telling him everything means you are thinking of something you may need to confess later," Karen said. Molly frowned. There could be truth to that.

"Well, don't start screaming Jacob's name when you climax. 'Jacob! Jacob!'" moaned Karen, clutching the sofa. Molly threw the pillow at her roommate.

"Karen Prentiss, shut the hell up! I have to text Spencer and let him know I'm home."

Molly opened her phone and instead of Spencer, she saw a text from Jacob.

**Hope you got home okay. See you Saturday.**

She felt all warm and fuzzy inside, just like a teenage crush. She smiled quietly. _Looking forward to seeing you too, Jacob Black._

***

A/N: **Please review** and I'll send you a teaser of the next chapter: 'Antique Roadshow La Push style'.

If you don't know what Antique Roadshow is, it's an American TV show. I'll put a link on my profile.

Here's the Antique Roadshow episode with the expensive Navajo blanket on YouTube:

/watch?v=wlkYn39i4Fw

Also, I entered another contest! This one is called Exploration of the Senses and I wrote a one-shot I'm really proud of, "Feel Something", a T-rated Carlisle/ Esme story. Please check it out here and VOTE!.

Link to "Feel Something"

/s/5279426/1/Feel_Something

Link to contest (Helliex88's profile) and poll to vote:

/~Helliex88

(BTW, this chapter is dedicated to my husband, who is my Lloyd Dobler. In the movie, Say Anything, when Lloyd and his date are walking out of the convenience story and he walks her around the broken glass on the ground? My hubby did that. No Peter Gabriel on a boombox serenades, but just as sweet and much more practical.)


	5. Chapter 5: Antique Roadshow LaPush Style

**Mystery Box**

**By addisonj**

Chapter:** 5: Scenes from Antique Roadshow, La Push style**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just use my imagination

Thanks to my beta, Feriel_Muriel and Project Team Beta, and my 'handholders', hotandcold and TearsofMercury.

****

Scene: Meeting of the Cosmo Club.

"Molly! Get your ass over here and tell me about your sex on a stick!" yelled Nancy across the bar. The Cosmo girls were in place: Nancy, Molly, Shannon, and Karen.

"Has Karen blabbed?" asked Molly as she deposited her ass in the seat across from Nancy. Shannon was already sipping a cosmo.

"I want photos!" yelled Nancy.

"Hey! This is work related! This is my academic career!"

"Right! So take off your academic hat and put on the vagina hat and spill, girl!"

Molly looked around the bar to make sure none of Spencer's friends were there. The last thing she needed was for Spencer to hear through the grapevine that she was not only spending Saturday nights away from him, but in the vicinity of a hunky dude.

Molly pulled out her camera phone and showed the photo of Jacob.

"Ooooooo!" the three women responded in unison.

Nancy sat back in her seat and dramatically fanned her brow. She suddenly grabbed Molly's forearm." Molly! You need an assistant, don't you?"

"Yeah, I really need a software engineer to help me identify these artifacts," Molly laughed.

"Don't want to share, do you?"

"Sweetie, what if I find out his type? Or if he has single friends?" Molly asked. Not only Nancy's eyes, but all of their eyes widened.

"Oooh! They'd be like a Native American version of Chippendales! Merry Christmas one and all!" Karen toasted the group.

"Here, here!" all their glasses were raised, and they downed their drinks with flourish, thinking of tall, dark, and handsome men.

"So, is he interested?" Nancy was good at remaining on topic.

"Uh, since when does ' I am doing this for my academic career' not comprehend? This is not an eharmony date or some kind of 'meet cute' in a romantic comedy. This is real life," Molly responded.

"Yeah, if this was a romantic comedy, you two would have literally bumped into each other and he knocks your school books down, and as your eyes meet, you know it's forever." Nancy then proceeded to put her finger in her throat and make a gag noise.

"Nancy, you're as romantic as me!" joked Molly, "Can we change the topic now?"

"Just give us a complete update next week and more pics. Full frontal please". It now was Molly's time to pretend gag, but the thought actually made her flush. That would be a picture she would _not_ delete from her phone.

***

The drive to La Push was long and Molly was tired. She had trouble sleeping, and no one to talk to. Karen was still out dancing and it was too late to call anyone. She and Spencer had a fight. Another one. He booked a weekend vacation for them in Vancouver, knowing full well that she was driving to La Push today. Spencer did send a text afterwards that said simply: **Sorry**. But she was still angry. She needed to be mentally ready for the drive and the visit, and Spencer's actions were not helping.

By the time Molly drove into the parking lot at Emily's Diner, she was tired, cranky; she was not in the best mood.

Jacob, however, nearly bounded out of the diner to see her. Molly just looked at him and smiled. He was like an overeager child or overgrown puppy, wrapped in a 6'7" frame. He gave her a quick hug.

"Molly! You're here!"

They walked inside as she tried to stretch out her muscles. Jacob noticed.

"Want me to give you a backrub?"

"Uh, no. I'm not feeling that generous towards your gender right now."

"Ouch! Trouble in paradise?"

"Don't want to talk about it. What's our schedule for this weekend?"

They discussed the schedule, and Jacob agreed to do introduce Molly to the people they would be meeting with that weekend. Molly pulled out her laptop, 8x10 photographs of the artifacts found in the box, and multiple shots of the mini man/wolf sculpture.

Jacob held the photo casually and glanced at Molly.

"I think we should name him."

Molly nearly spat out her coffee.

"What? This is possibly one of the greatest discoveries in Pacific Northwest Native American artifacts and you want to name it? What, 'wolfie'?"

Jacob laughed. "Chill out. You really are a geek. But he needs a nickname. What do you call him now?"

"Amazing. Special. Unique. Breaking paradigms in Native American art."

"Yo, Amazing." Jacob spoke to the sculpture. Pause. He looked at Molly "He doesn't seem to like that name." He looked at the sculpture again and addressed it sounding like a white rapper: "Hey, Special! Howyadoin' Unique? What's up Breaking-paradigms-in-Native-American-art?"

Molly was not amused. "Jacob, I'm really close to feeling like you're not taking my work seriously."

Jacob set down the photo carefully. "No, I just feel like it needs a name. We have baskets, blankets, arrowheads, and masks. What is this?"

"Art. Sculpture. Unique." Molly then paused, looked at Jacob and smiled, like she found the key to secret code. "You're just trying to piss me off on purpose aren't you?"

Jacob grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Molly laughed and kicked him under the table.

"Damn you! It was exactly what I needed."

Jacob just nodded as he ate his hash browns, emitting the wisdom of the ages. Maybe that should be rephrased to _he_ was exactly what she needed.

***

Their first visit was to Sue Clearwater's house. It was a good place to start. Molly already knew Sue, and she could drop her wheeled luggage bag in Leah's room.

Molly sat down in the living room with a glass of water Sue provided. She gave Sue a high level overview of the project, the background, and what they were looking for.

Molly showed Sue the photos of the artifacts from the box and described finding the box.

"Quite the 'Nancy Drew' moment, eh?"

Sue even put her glasses on to look more closely. "These items could be from anyone, anywhere."

"Do you recall anything about anyone taking these to U. Dub? I tried looking into the records of the museum, but there's no mention. Well, I went as far back as what was searchable by 'find.' I need to go through the microfiche next and that will take a while."

Sue sighed. "I'm sorry, dear. Let me think about who might have done this, I mean, personality wise versus the actual artifacts. I'll get back to you. I know where to find you." She smiled.

"And the sculpture?" Molly asked hesitantly. Sue seemed to frame her words carefully.

"It's interesting isn't it? One of our legends. Maybe it was used to reinforce the legend."

"But do you have any ideas if there are other sculptures like this? Of the legends? Or any figural work at all? We seem to have more arts and crafts style that figural art."

"Yes, we Quileute tend to be more practical with our workmanship. Especially in the olden days we were totally self-sufficient. If the men didn't fish, we didn't eat. The women raised the children, washed the clothes by hand, and tilled the soil. There wasn't time for … art like this."

Molly thought carefully. "Is it possible there may have been a black sheep of the family sort, who preferred art to more … constructive work?"

Sue nodded. "Could be. Could be. It's all rather conjecture."

"Of course. But I'm pulling at threads. I'm feeling a bit like a police detective searching for clues. Some DNA samples would be helpful right now."

They laughed. "Well, if there is anything I think of that could be helpful, I'll certainly let you know."

"Sue, do you have any artifacts you'd like to share? Anything that has been in the family a while? "

"You know, we do have some water jugs that were from my husband's family. Let me get those. And there's a blanket my great grandmother made…."

Sue pulled the items out of hidden closets and Molly closely reviewed, photographed and cataloged each item in her laptop.

That was the pattern as she went house by house. It was good to start at Sue's; Molly already knew Sue and felt quite comfortable with her. Molly did not know the occupants of the next house, but Jacob gave the introductions, and his obvious respect for her and her work helped bridge any gap that there may have been between the willingness of the party and the seriousness of Molly's work.

****

For the next few weeks, the pattern was this: Molly drove from Seattle to La Push on Saturday mornings. She arrived in time for lunch with Jacob, where they discussed the schedule for the weekend. Molly had a long list of people to meet, which she sent to Jacob beforehand. Jacob arranged the meetings on Saturday afternoon and Sunday morning, and then Molly drove back to Seattle, after a big cup of coffee at Emily's diner. Jacob often stayed while Molly looked at the family's heirlooms, but as she got more comfortable, he would work on his own projects with the pack, like fixing a neighbor's roof or mending a fence, or helping someone put up a satellite dish. Jake and the pack would work on these projects and would be paid in bartered items, usually food (which they devoured immediately). Not only did Jake involve the pack in these community service actions (even Molly started calling Jake's 'posse' of attractive fit young men a 'pack'), but Jake involved the teenagers of both sexes as well, to make sure they were occupied and contributing to the tribe as a whole.

Every once in a while, when Molly finished an interview, or happened to look up and out someone's living room window and she saw Jake and the gang doing physical labor, she not only felt lust, but a bit of pride in her friend's accomplishments. Because he was her friend, and with all the time they spent together, she knew loved simply being with him. She felt comfortable, whole, cared for and looked after. Happy.

***

"Molly, have you ever been in love?"

They were sitting at their usual table at Emily's (now they had a usual table). They always started Saturday mornings with a hearty late breakfast. Molly would give updates on anything she discovered during the week and Jake would go thru the schedule of appointments for the afternoon: who, what, and any tips that may help Molly with her work. After business, they would settle down and do a version of twenty questions. Jacob learned that Molly grew up in Berkeley, the second child of three, of a Chinese American software engineer mother and mostly Irish American nuclear physicist father. How she always felt a bit of the outsider because she always straddled two worlds: Chinese and White; east coast and west coast because even though she lived in California, her parents were from Massachusetts and she would always summer with her grandparents, either in the small town in rural western Massachusetts where her father grew up, or in Boston's Chinatown where her mom's family lived. She went to undergrad at Cornell and now doing grad school at U Dub. She was not sure if she wanted a PhD, or she would rather do something else. She felt guilty for not being a super achiever scientist like her parents or her older sister who was at Harvard med school, or her geeky younger brother who was already creating dot com businesses in his bedroom at their parent's home.

Molly learned that Jacob was the youngest of three, his mother died when he was young and his father had been disabled for a while now. He owned a garage in Forks with his two best buddies, Quil and Embry. Molly learned that Jacob loved to take things apart and put them together; he loved to fix things. He rebuilt his first car, a VW Rabbit, his Harley Davidson, and now his vintage Mustang. He grew up with two older sisters who teased him mercilessly so he was used to strong women. He had no girlfriend or any type of steady relationship. His life was the tribe now; his pack was his family. He tries to look on the bright side, but has a temper when encountering falsehoods. They both loved to eat bacon.

"Jacob, if I answer that question, then you must answer the same, and I can add another of my own." Molly set the ground rules.

Jacob's playful nature ceased. He held his coffee cupped in both hands and leaned forward. Things were about to get a bit serious.

"Okay, so, been in love? I've thought so before. But, I realize now that I wasn't. It was just lust or infatuation. Your turn." Molly was looking at her coffee as she answered hurriedly.

"Are you in love with your boyfriend?" Jacob's eyes bore into hers as he asked the elephant-in-the-room question.

"No." That was an easy answer. "Sometimes he does something sweet and I think maybe, then he pisses me off and I think _hell no_!" She tries to lighten the mood and takes a sip from her mug. "Your turn."

"Yes." Jacob did not elaborate.

Molly waited for more to come, but Jacob's eyes left hers and he continued to sip his coffee, looking out the window.

"Do you still love her?" she asked this quietly, wondering why his answer suddenly seems to matter so much to her. She stared at her coffee cup again.

"Yes." Molly's heart sank, then Jacob clarified: "I used to think so. I mean, I think a part of me always will. She was my first love. My only love. But she's married—happily married.

"I know a part of her will always love me, but she chose _him_, she is happy with _him_, and _he_ loves her with all of his soul. For eternity." He took a swig of his coffee and makes a small grimace, as if finding it bitter.

Molly reached her fingers to lace with his, to offer what small solace she could. Her eyes blinked tears that surprised her—she was not one for tears, but when she saw this huge bear of a man shrink into a ghost of heartache, it was sad. "I'm so sorry. That's why you don't have relationships? You miss her? You still hope she'll come back?" Molly wondered why his answer broke her heart a little.

"I used to. But this happened years ago. I have a life now, here at the rez. People depend on me. I'm happy here. My friends are my family. We look out for each other. We support each other. We protect each other." As Jacob spoke these words, it was not only because he was finding his center again, but also he wanted Molly to know he was not to be pitied. He was not the broken soul as he was eight years before. It was a part of him—he would never deny that—but he had moved on. He _had_ to, for his sanity and his soul. For his tribe and his family. He had to move on. And he did.

"Okay, my turn." Molly paused; she wanted Jacob to answer this question. She did not want to scare him but she _really_ wanted to know his answer. "Do you think you'll ever fall in love again?"

Jacob's eyes, which were staring aimlessly out the window, suddenly moved to focus on hers. As his head moved, his eyes went to focus on the trees outside, to the sign for Emily's Diner, to the cars parked outside, to the window frame, to the back wall, to Molly's face, and back to Molly's eyes.

"Yes."

His voice was very deep, very strong, very sure. And he was looking right at her, as if his life depended on her reaction. Molly gulped.

It was suddenly very uncomfortable at their usual booth. The tension was thick and Molly felt captured. Jacob stared at Molly. He thought he knew what _he_ was feeling, but wasn't sure how _she_ felt. Molly, seeking the path of least resistance, fell back into her analytical nature. She decided to put on her detective hat and do reconnaissance for her single friends.

"How do you fall in love? Is it eyes meeting across a crowded room? A burning in the loins? Friends with benefits?" she asked.

Jacob smiled. "I think it's my turn for the question." He looked a little less intense.

"Oops. Apologies. Shoot."

"I'll ask _you_ first. How do you fall in love? Cupid's arrow thru the air? Across a crowded room? Or slowly, deliberately, best friends becoming lovers?"

He sounded like he knew from experience, but _really_ wanted to know her answer.

Molly frowned slightly. "I don't fall in love. I could have a crush, but love needs to be _slower_ to be real. I don't believe in fairy tales or any of that romantic crap. Oh, I love me those romantic comedies and will cry at Romeo and Juliet – both the Leonardo DiCaprio and Olivia Hussey versions – but it's not real. I mean, I believe love like that could happen, but it's not _real_. It's not _long term_. It's like a chemical reaction, but will that last thru the bills and the mortgage and the in-laws and desperately looking for childcare when the oldest has stomach flu and you have a presentation to the department chair at 9am?

"Love needs to grow. It needs to start slow through mutual respect and attraction, survive the bumps and grinds of everyday life and become a heartfelt thing of true beauty, that becomes the love that lasts 50 years, the love of two octogenarians holding hands at the assisted living shelter, knowing that each would die without the other, but choose to live."

Jacob just stared at her. She felt exposed.

"Say something! Or I did just verbal diarrhea all over our table," Molly nearly begged.

His eyes snapped away. Molly wondered if she accidentally exposed _his_ soul as well.

She hastily stared into her cup. It was nearly empty.

There was silence for a bit, as Jacob processed her words and Molly felt increasingly embarrassed for every second of non-response from Jake. She finally kicked him under the table.

He laughed. "Thanks, I needed that. I got lost in your words then."

"So you agree?" she asked, trying not to sound too … happy? Sad? Delighted? Anxious? Too everything. It was all getting to be a bit too much of everything.

He nodded. He picked up a slice of bacon from his plate.

"And I believe in more bacon."

*******

It was a lot of driving, and a lot of energy, but Molly loved La Push. True, she grew up in a more urban environment in Northern California, but the coastline reminded her of the shore along Bodega Bay and Carmel in California: cold, windy, wild, with rocky beaches, sharp cliffs and craggy trees. These were not beaches for sunbathing, but for long walks and for children to discover nature. These were beaches for holding hands with your loved one, trying to stay warm as the cold wind whipped past you. Molly wondered if Bronte's moors were as windy.

Molly loved the people of La Push. With the blessing of Billy, Jacob, and the Council elders, everyone treated her not as a stranger, but family. People knew she drove a long way and was staying at Sue Clearwater's (Sue already gave Molly a key to the house and told her to consider herself like family), so she and Jake were always invited to dinner at someone's house.

Molly felt like the long lost relation that everyone needed to see. Molly had South Asian Indian friends who would describe their bi-yearly visits to family in India the same way: spending the entire time eating, drinking, and socializing with absolutely everyone because everyone wanted to spend time with them before they left. That was how Molly felt. People treated her like the long lost relative they had to spend time with. And Molly felt wanted. And appreciated. And loved. She loved when Mrs. Ravenswood cooked the salmon exactly as Molly liked it, and when Mr. Blackhawk pulled out his 'special' alcoholic concoction just for special guests (although it tasted like gasoline and Jake helped Molly dispose of it gracefully in a potted plant which looked a bit peaked the next time Molly visited the Blackhawks). She felt at home.

The artifact project was moving a bit more slowly than she had expected. People opened up their attics and garages to show their family heirlooms. Molly felt like Antique Roadshow – La Push style as she carefully photographed each item shown to her and input it into her laptop database. There were baskets and rugs and pottery, but nothing like the amazing style of art of the tiny wolf/man sculpture or the cinematic pottery. She spent part of her time in Seattle trying to find the current location of that pottery but it seemed to have vanished since cataloged in that book Dr. Wilson had.

Molly was beginning to get discouraged about any great finds, but she was starting to see trends in the style of the Quileute artwork. It had bolder lines than other Pacific Northwest tribal art. It was subtle, but Molly could finally tell a Quileute from a Makah basket. She was starting to think she might actually be good at this, that this really was her chosen field. She was pleased; no MBA could give her that satisfaction.

Yet after several weeks of weekend visits, Molly was getting discouraged. There were no sculptures that were similar to 'Wolfie,' as Jacob named the wolf/man sculpture. Molly continued to give Dr. Wilson weekly updates, but Molly could tell he was a bit disappointed, as well. Molly's trips were helpful, but no amazing discoveries since she first found the box. As Molly was recording the family heirlooms and artifacts that were being uncovered, she asked questions to see if anyone had knowledge of Wolfie or the Muybridge pottery. Her work was helping remind the tribe that their artifacts were interesting not only within the tribe, but to these academics in Seattle, as well. However, she was discouraged, and secretly wondered if Billy was leading them on a wild goose chase.

After about five weeks, Dr. Wilson started their meeting with a timetable.

"Molly, how long have you been going to La Push?"

"Five weeks, more or less." She wasn't quite sure where this conversation was going. She didn't want to end her project prematurely, but they were no closer to finding the answers to the Wolfie origin question.

"And how much longer will this project progress?"

"I'm about … 10 weeks from completion. I'm averaging about 4 to 5 houses a weekend, and there are about 40-something more homes on my list."

Dr. Wilson stopped pacing from behind his desk and sat on the edge of his desk facing Molly. "Molly, I know this project is about finding more wolf transformation representations in their artifacts. We have some wolf masks, but very little else of wolf representation. We have baskets and water jugs galore. I was hoping for more wolf transformation-themed items."

Molly was feeling irritated. "I'm sorry, Dr. Wilson, but I cannot control the possessions of the Quileute. I can't force someone to hand over a wolf sculpture if they don't own one. However, I can assure you that we are making a strong impression on the tribe, and if we need their assistance in the future, we can count on it." After Molly spoke, she hoped she did not sound too harsh to her department head, who could help or destroy her academic career at U. Dub, if he chose to do so. Instead he laughed.

"Very good, Molly! I wanted to make sure you realized this project was not just looking for more wolf man transformation sculptures, but to focus on the long term! I don't want you to get discouraged, my dear! If we don't find that holy grail, at least we've made some important contacts with the Quileute, and we have an impressive catalog of Quileute artifacts, no doubt the best in the world! Good work, Molly. Now, what do you have for me this week?"

Molly breathed a sigh of relief. She had heard that Dr. Wilson did these testing games with his grad students, but she had never been on the receiving end of one. She was glad he saw the larger project, and not just what he needed for an academic paper and possible fame, but their project was laying groundwork for the future. With a lightened heart, she opened her laptop and showed Dr. Wilson the latest finds from her Antique Roadshow tour.

***

Molly did not expect an outcome of the La Push trips was that she started seeing the town thru the eyes of an entrepreneur. She noticed that there were only a few businesses in town, and Jacob did try to keep the teens busy with his 'community service projects' and by having teens apprentice at his repair shop, but it still looked like a lot of the young people had nothing to do, and many of them moved away if they had ambitions. It was a common story in many small towns; Molly spent summers with her grandparents in a small town in western Massachusetts near the New York and Vermont borders, and she knew most of her friends from those summers left their home town and moved to Boston, New York and beyond. Molly wasn't sure if this sort of migration was best for La Push.

Jacob and Molly had an easy friendship. They spent entire weekends together, and it never felt awkward or forced. Molly was a woman who liked to socialize, but also liked privacy as well. Not to compare, but if she spent a weekend with Spencer, she was desperate for some along time by Sunday. However, with Jacob, she never tired of being with him. She guessed he felt the same way, because he had ample opportunities to do other things than chaperone her all weekend, but he did just that. And he did it gladly. So Molly only felt a bit hesitant bringing the subject up to Jacob, but she wanted to give back to the town she grew to love so much.

"Jacob…" she began.

"Hmm?" Jacob was eating a large plate covered in eggs, bacon, hash browns and pancakes when Molly interrupted him. They were at Emily's diner and Molly was having a chicken sandwich while Jacob was eating the left half of the menu. They were going to run along First Beach later that day, so Molly knew he wouldn't be packing on any pounds. And Molly helped him eat his bacon (her personal favorite food group).

"Is there officially a mayor of La Push?"

Jacob looked at her quizzically. "No. We have the Council of Elders. You were at the meeting. You know how it's done." He kept eating.

Molly paused before responding. She didn't want to look _too_ nosy. "Well, I've seen how you interact with people. You know everyone in town. You ran the meeting. People really respect you. You're a natural leader."

Jacob laughed. "I'm not sure about that. I don't like telling people what to do or ordering them to obey me. That's not my style."

Molly shook her head. "No, that's the old style of leadership. The new style is more like yours; more of a visionary. You get people excited about being a part of your vision and they follow you willingly, not because you're forcing them. Because they want to be a part of the vision that you create it with them. I learned about this in business classes at school."

"Sounds like a cult," Jacob said through bites of the hash browns.

"No, really, you've got a special gift, Jacob," Molly said. Jacob shook his head and kept eating, but he seemed to be thinking about what Molly said.

"Okay, humor me. If you had a magic wand and could change anything about La Push, what would it be? What do you think needs or should be done?" asked Molly.

Jacob stopped chewing long enough to consider. "I know what I don't want. I don't want any casinos built on our land. They bring in lots of money, but bring in lots of problems as well. At La Push, we have natural resources I don't want exploited: the fish, the timber, and the land. I'd love it if we were self-sufficient, had enough jobs at the rez for everyone who needed one, without having to resort to gambling, or leaving. And I don't want the ones who stay here to fall into the trap of alcoholism, depression or drug abuse. People need a reason to get out of bed in the morning and to take care of themselves for themselves, their family and their community."

"Are you thinking tourism? Small businesses? Cottage industries?"

"Yeah, enough so people can stay on the rez and make enough money to live on. So we can keep our people who do want to stay here, that they don't need to leave to make a living. But to make a living without exploiting our people or the land."

Molly grabbed a sheet of paper from her bag. There was a shopping list on one side, but she flipped it over and scrawled some notes on the other. "You know, with the internet, people can run businesses from their homes as long as they have a strong internet connection. Some of the baskets Mrs. Blackhawk showed me were amazing, and she said Mabel Riverwalk's were even better. They could set up an internet business selling Quileute crafts. They could be sold in town and some shops in Seattle as well.

"The land is gorgeous here too. There could be some ecotourism. It wouldn't bring a mad rush of tourists, but those who want to really understand the history and the culture. National Geographic is running ecotours in the US, it's easier than going all the way to Costa Rica or something, and I think La Push would be a good candidate. I just read an article about the Navajo in Arizona doing exactly this, upscale ecotourism. It brings in money yet preserves the culture. If not huge ecotourism, maybe smaller scale like guided tours and experiential stays so non-Natives can learn Native culture. Could start with school groups or families, maybe European tourists. Could even tie in with volunteering.

"Anyway, a lot of businesses can be done over the internet. So could coursework … and with the internet, it would be easy to set up web pages, use social networking sites to advertise…I have a lot of techie friends who can help. And I took quite a few business admin courses undergrad at Cornell; I had to make my parents think my education was worth the money." Molly then stopped talking, unsure of Jacob's reaction. She didn't want to be one of those non-Natives who came in and told Natives what to do. She was there to learn, but she wanted to help as well, and saw opportunities.

Jacob looked at Molly intently for a moment. "Molly, it's not just the businesses. If I had a magic wand, I would want to make sure the Quileute culture is preserved. That we brought back the coming of age rituals, and speak more of the legends. We have the bonfires and council meetings, but I want to make sure the next generation really knows the stories as well and how they relate to our way of life."

Molly nodded. "I grew up going to Chinese school. It was important to my mom that even though we were third generation, we never forgot our roots."

Jacob and Molly spent the next hour brainstorming. Molly had a minor in business administration from her undergraduate and it felt good to use that side of her brain again. She was impressed with how articulate Jacob was in expressing his vision for La Push, and how they both seemed to think along the same lines. Every once in a while, Molly would catch Jacob just staring at her, and sometimes she would just stare at Jacob. Then they would smile.

***

"C'mon slowpoke! " Seth yelled to Molly.

"Bite me, Seth! My legs are shorter than yours!"

Molly and Seth were racing along the beach. They started a habit of running each Sunday morning when Molly noticed her jeans getting tighter_. Too many brunches at Emily's_, she thought. It was fun just to run with Seth, he was like a kid brother to her, and it was a break from the Unresolved Sexual Tension with Jacob.

Seth was always faster; all these Quileute men were so fit! He barely seemed to break a sweat when they ran, and she was drenched, even in the cool spring air.

"How come you all are so fit and there's no gym here?" Molly called out. Seth just smiled and laughed.

"You don't need a gym to work out!"

Molly laughed as she handed Seth a water bottle. "I've decided it's the gene pool here. You all are so strong!"

"Molly, you look great!"

"Thanks, but I used to be chubby. Tubby Molly was my nickname. "

"No way! I bet whoever called you that is eating their words now."

"Hopefully eating a Big Mac!"

"Heck, Jacob and I used to be skinny."

"No way! You guys are like linebackers now."

"True. My personality hasn't changed, but Jacob's has, a bit," Seth said quietly, then appeared a bit surprised he spoke the words aloud.

Molly perked up. "How so?"

"Well, you know Jacob now. How would you describe him?"

"Funny. Responsible. Natural leader."

"Right. That last bit. Not him; Sam was always the natural leader. "

"So what happened?"

Seth suddenly realized he might be saying too much. "Did Jacob mention he went on a spirit quest? About eight years ago?"

"Y-es." She spoke the word slowly, as if it had two syllables.

"Did he mention why?" Seth spoke equally slowly. He didn't want to reveal too much, but guessed Jacob may not have told her everything. And he saw the way they acted together; he knew Molly should know all the facts in case things … progressed.

"I'm assuming it's a typical thing? Coming of age? But now I'm guessing not because of this conversation…" Molly's voice was a higher pitch for the last two words, indicating a question as well as a pause; she wanted Seth to complete her sentence.

Seth was quiet, measuring his words, how much to speak.

"Well, it's not _common_." There was silence and Molly held her tongue, waiting for Seth to be ready to talk. She knew if she spoke now, Seth might not. "There was a girl ... she married someone else, kind of like our enemy. Jacob left. He had to get his head together again. He came back and became our Alpha, which was his birthright. He took over from Sam. Jake came back, like a wise old man. He's still fun, happy, Jacob, but he's also this 50-year-old man trapped in Jake's body. Weird. I'm not explaining this well."

"No, you're doing a great job. And is Jake over her? The girl?" Molly heard Jake's version. She wanted a slightly impartial third party's view as well. She _really_ wanted to uncover the truth.

"He acts like he is."

"And she just disappeared? Never came back? If she's a local girl, doesn't she have family here? Or her husband's family, if he's from here too?"

Seth noticed Molly interrogating him like a police detective. _No wonder she was put in charge of the artifact project, _he thought_._ "No, neither one came back. His family all moved with them. They're in Scotland now. Her dad is the police chief, he's Billy's best friend, and he's dating Mom."

Molly gave a sharp intake of breath. She forgot how small towns could be incestuous. When she'd visit her Grandma and Grandpa Martin in the Berkshires of Massachusetts, she would get the town gossip for the first three hours of each visit. She knew the inhabitants of their little town more than her own neighbors in the Berkeley hills.

"But I still hear from her now and again." Seth's words snapped Molly back into focus.

"_You're_ friends with her too?" she asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, his whole family, the Cullens. They're great. They'd feed me so much whenever I went over there! Good people. So we keep in touch. Haven't told Jake about that. Definitely didn't tell Leah. She's _really_ protective of Jake and never liked the family much."

"Yes, Leah is very _protective_," Molly said, thinking of her first conversation with Leah. She then smiled. "Is she protective of you too? Do all your girlfriends have to go through the Leah screening process?"

Seth laughed. "Yeah, hence my single-ness." Molly laughed too.

"Well, if you ever come to Seattle, I know lots of single women."

"I may take you up on that, Molly." They started walking back to the house. He suddenly gave her a brief half-hug.

"I'm glad you're here, Molly."

"I'm glad too, Seth. Sometimes this feels like my home away from home."

***

Thanks for reading and please review!! **Reviewers get a teaser of the next chapter**.

PSA1: Please vote in the Exploration of the Sense contest on helliex88's profile which ends September 16th. I submitted a Carlisle/Esme one-shot called "Feel Something." You can link to it on my profile.

PSA2: okay, this is a weird request, but I think I may need someone who can write smut. Okay, that's a hint of future chapters, but I have tried and don't think I can do any future lemons justice (especially if involving a certain Alpha). Is there a smut subcontractor? Just send me a PM and link to anything you've written, thanks!


	6. Chapter 6: Square Dancing and First Kiss

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just use my imagination

Thanks to my beta, Feriel_Muriel and Project Team Beta, and my 'hand holders', hotandcold and TearsofMercury

**Mystery Box**

**By addisonJ**

**CHAPTER 6 : SQUARE DANCING AND KISSES**

Will it taste like candy?  
Will it be that sweet?  
Will our hearts be racing to a heavenly beat?  
Will the moment sweep me off my feet, and draw me under - under!

Will I tremble - tremble, when I beg for more?  
Will it be like anything I never felt before?  
Will we be down for a little more one thing I - I know for sure.

Our first kiss wont be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast  
and good things come to those who have to wait.

-Mandy Moore, First Kiss

"Molly, do you have a skirt?"

Molly stopped in her tracks. She was on her laptop at Sue's house, minding her own business when Sue asked the off-the-wall question.

"Yes, I have a skirt. No, I don't have one here. Were we going out somewhere?"

"You can borrow one of Leah's, or I'm sure Emily has an extra one. Or Kim. We're going square dancing!"

Molly blinked. "Um, okay. I had nothing planned."

"Great! You can meet more people. Jacob said that you are going to the Bradford's tomorrow and then the Coakley's; Bobbie and Ray Bradford, and Tish and Hank Coakley love to square dance. I invited the pack, too. It's about time you young ones learned how."

"Sue, I hope I don't sound rude, just terribly tactless and direct, but I did not realize Native Americans square danced."

Sue laughed. "You really ought to be more open-minded, Miss Berkeley!"

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door and the pack and their companions all appeared. Emily had a simple denim skirt in her hands and looked rushed. She pushed the skirt into Molly's face.

"I gotta run. Sam is watching the kids and we're short staffed at the diner. Sue mentioned you might need one of these." It was then that Molly noticed that Leah, Kim and Rachel were all wearing skirts.

"Leah!" exclaimed Molly. "I had no idea you even owned a skirt!"

"Well, I did get married in a dress. Now shut your pie hole and change. We're waiting," Leah (a.k.a., Jacob's pit bull) responded.

Molly closed the bedroom door and heard the boys opening cabinets and refrigerator doors.

"Hey Quil, you're not babysitting tonight?" a male voice called out.

Laughter followed, as well as a loud cabinet door slam.

"Quil, if you're going to slam doors, do it at your own house!"

"Sorry, Sue."

"Molly, get out here before Quil destroys the furniture next!"

Molly was lucky that Emily's skirt fit. "Hold your horses, I'm coming. Try not to eat Sue out of house and home in the five minutes you're waiting."

Molly stepped out to a living room full of young Quileutes. Kim looked at Molly, and walked close to her to whisper in her ear.

"Don't you want to put some make up on? Or at least comb your hair?"

Molly frowned and patted the top of her head. "Damn, is it a mess?"

Leah scoffed. "Kim, we don't have time for that nonsense! If Molly doesn't care, we don't care. The boys outnumber the girls anyway, she'll have dancing partners whether she wants them or not, regardless if her hair is moussed. Let's go!"

Molly grabbed her purse, and fell in step with Seth and Embry. She linked arms with Seth; she wanted a private word with the young man she considered her new kid brother.

"Seth, did you ever call that girl you met last weekend? The pretty redhead?"

Even in the twilight, Molly was sure Seth was blushing. "You mean Abby?" he asked. Molly nodded.

"She was totally into you. Did you call her?" Molly guessed that Embry was probably listening as well.

Seth shyly nodded. Molly gave his arm a squeeze.

"Awesome! How's it going? Was she happy to hear from you? How many days did you wait until you called? When are you seeing her next?" Molly asked eagerly.

Near them, Embry laughed. "Molly! You're doing 20 questions! Give the kid a break!"

"Embry! If and when you get yourself a girl, I will be happy to dispense with the advice. In the meanwhile, we're having a conversation here, if you don't mind," Molly scolded him playfully.

Seth and Molly chatted all the way to the Recreation Center as Embry fell back to walk with Jacob and the rest, shaking his head.

"That girl is becoming the big sister whether you wanted one or not," Embry said to Jacob.

"I've got plenty of big sisters; I don't need any more," Jake replied, with a small smirk.

The Recreation Center was almost half full with mostly middle aged or older couples, the ladies all in skirts and the men in jeans and boots. The arrival of the pack and their partners tipped the demographics a bit, but the under 30s were still outnumbered.

The young ones tried not to giggle too much as they managed to bump into, step on, and generally make a nuisance of themselves, enjoying it all the while. Sue and Old Quil showed them how it was done, and the pack showed them how _not_ to do it. Since there were fewer women than men (at least for the young ones), Molly ended up dancing each dance while the men took turns sitting out, or dancing with single older women. She didn't notice that somehow Jacob managed to dance with her more often than the other single women.

Jacob and Sue also made sure the Molly met more people, for which Molly was grateful. It was much easier for her to arrive at someone's house and discuss their artifacts once they met each other socially.

***

Beer always came after the dancing, and after they had all left the bar, Molly's phone started to ring. After noticing that Molly studiously ignored it, Jacob spoke.

"Molly, you're ignoring your cellphone," Jacob said.

Molly glanced at the name on her cellphone and pushed it back in her purse with a determined look.

"Another fight? He's going to be worried."

"How do you know who it is? How do you know if he'd be worried or not? And what do you care?" Molly's tone was sharper than she had expected. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm not mad at _you_."

Jacob chose his words carefully. "If my girlfriend was not answering her phone on a Saturday night, I'd be worried." Molly nodded. Jacob was right. She answered the phone.

"Hey, Spencer, I'm exhausted. Can we talk tomorrow?" Molly spoke into the cellphone. Jacob could not quite hear the voice on the other side, but the tone was anxious. "I know we need to talk more, but not now. I'm too tired to think. Tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow night." Molly ended the call and leaned back into the car seat. She closed her eyes; she did not want to think about Spencer at all.

Jake's hand left the gearshift and patted her left hand in a friendly way. It was meant to be reassuring, but for Molly it was electric. She was too aware of exactly where Jake's fingers touched her hand; too aware that even after his hand left hers, that there was a burning in its place. She fought the urge to rub her hands together, to attempt to bring them back to a normal temperature, but it would look too odd, so she kept as still as possible, which just increased the tension in the car.

The drive passed in slow motion, and Molly was glad when Jake finally drove up to the Clearwater home. All the lights were out; Molly had to be quiet and not wake up Sue. She was not totally surprised when, after she said a quick "bye" in the car and opened her car door, that she heard Jake open his door, evidently to walk her to the front steps.

Molly tried to ignore him as Jake reached for her wrist. "Molly?"

She stopped. She felt the electricity in the air. She looked down, thinking, _how the hell did it get like this? _He was standing in front of her, mere inches away. She still would not look up.

"See you at Emily's tomorrow at nine?" Jacob asked.

Molly nodded in response, but she felt Jake's hand graze her jaw line and urge her head upwards so that their eyes could meet, but she was too afraid to have their eyes meet, too afraid he would see the longing in hers.

He kept his hand there on her jaw, and Molly felt obliged to at least _try_ to look up. Her eyes crawled slowly up to his chest, his neck, his jaw line, and his lips. She stopped at his lips. They were full in the soft moonlight.

"Molly?"

She could not believe she was doing it, but she started standing on her tiptoes and moving her lips towards his. She had to feel if they were as lush and as full as they looked. Molly was amazed to see that Jake's lips were doing the same thing, lowering down to meet hers.

Their lips met. It was a light brushing between them, like an initial experiment. _Hmm, lips, soft, full._ They brushed each other again, this time pressing lightly against each other, like a first kiss. It _was_ a first kiss. Sweet, soft, gentle. Molly felt a glow from within when their lips met. It felt _so right_. She had not noticed that their hands were holding on to each other as she slightly swayed dreamily on her toes. He was _so_ much taller than her. Suddenly, he released his grip on her arms and their lips separated, too swiftly.

"Sorry, I gotta stop this," Jake said in a deep voice. "I really, really want to stay, but I think I should be leaving." This time, Molly looked up into his eyes and saw lust and…guilt? She suddenly realized what she had done and felt ashamed. She had not kissed another boy since she began dating Spencer, and she had not enjoyed a kiss so much _ever_. This was so wrong. Her hand went to her face in shock.

"Omigosh, I am so sorry, Jake! That will never happen again!" Her emotions were in turmoil. From sweetness and lust to humiliation and guilt. _What the hell just happened? _She wondered. _And what does Jake think of me now?_

Jake laughed and gave her a bear hug. The moment was broken. He was acting as if she had stubbed her toe or lost an earring.

"Don't worry. I don't mind, but I don't think Spencer will approve. No worries. It's my fault, too. Get some rest." Jacob said. He kissed the top of her head lightly. She felt a burning in her core, wishing his lips were elsewhere on her body.

His response seemed casual but a bit forced. Molly was too mortified to think clearly. She knew she had betrayed Spencer and that she enjoyed it too much. _How much longer could she hide her face from Jake's gaze?_ She kissed Jacob and she liked it. Too much. She had to think of an escape route.

She could feel Jacob's hand brushing the top of her head. "Molly?" he asked quizzically.

How could she face him? She wouldn't. She'd flee. The door was just over there…

Molly said "bye" quickly to Jake and ran up the stairs, opened the door, and ran inside before Jacob could utter another syllable.

Once she was safely inside, she looked out the window to see Jake standing by the door looking in her direction. Molly jumped down and hid under the windowsill so he could not see her. _How old are we? Ten?_ She thought to herself. He then got back into his car. Molly's fingers touched her lips and she shivered.

Molly lay in Leah's old bed; she could not sleep without reliving that kiss with Jacob. _Jacob!_ What did she do? She had to focus and not get personally involved. She had a project to do, she had Spencer, and an affair with Jacob Black would just mess _everything_ up!

***

The next morning Molly nearly overslept because she tossed and turned all night dreaming of Jacob. Dreaming that the kiss continued, that he carried her into the bedroom and they made love all night long. Then her eyes popped open and reality appeared. She saw **8:45** on the digital clock and swore a few times as she tore through the room, and grabbed some clothes to walk to the shower. She was stopped when she flew open the bedroom door and saw Sue, who was already up sipping coffee and reading the newspaper.

Sue's face held the thoughtful expression of mothers who see their adult children acting like teenagers.

Her eyes went back to the paper. "Late night?" Sue asked. Molly grimaced in reply. "Seth's still asleep," Sue added.

"I'll be quiet. Sorry. Hope I didn't wake you when I came in last night," Molly said as she was trying to get ready.

"No, not at all." Pause. "Jacob's a good man."

Molly stopped and stared at Sue who did not raise her eyes from the paper. "Um, yeah. He's been incredibly helpful with the project. You all have been."

Sue took another sip of coffee. "He's a good man."

Molly was beginning to tire of these Yoda-like qualities of the Elders. First Billy, now Sue. "Yes, agreed. And I'm about to be late. I'm supposed to meet him in twelve-no, ten minutes! I need a shower."

She ran into the shower and let the water calm her nerves. _Just act like nothing happened. He's so gorgeous, he's used to girls swooning over him. Just be calm. Think of England. Think of Queen Victoria on her wedding night—no, too gross. Dead puppies. Think dead puppies. Ugh! Buggers. Used diapers. Anything but…sigh!_

Molly rushed through her morning routine: five minutes in the shower, one minute brushing her teeth, three minutes changing her clothes. Molly was out the door at 9:01am. "Tell Jacob hi for me!" Sue called out as Molly dashed outside.

Molly ran up the road to Emily's diner. Jacob was already waiting in their booth. He had his usual smile when he saw her. "Hey Molly!"

Molly scanned Jacob's face to see if there was any sign of his remembering the kiss the night before. _None_, she sighed happily. "Hey, Jacob. Sorry I'm late. I totally overslept," she said with false cheerfulness. She quickly grabbed a menu and stared at it as if that would cool her nerves; she did not want to meet his eyes.

"Good night's sleep then?" he asked. If Molly looked up, she would have noticed a twinkle in his eye.

"No, actually, I couldn't get to sleep until about 4am." _Oops, did I say that out loud?_ Thought Molly. She could feel Jacob looking at her and smiling. She stayed hidden behind the menu, wishing it would magically expand so she could hide her entire body behind it.

Jake looked at the menu as well, as if he did not eat there every week for years now. "Me neither, I took a long walk along the beach after I dropped you off. Cleared my head. Then I went for a run in the woods."

"You went running in the woods at night? Isn't that dangerous? How can you see?"

Jacob laughed. "I have amazing eyesight. And I grew up here. The woods are like an extension of our house."

The waitress came by to chat (Molly noticed that everyone knew Jake). She took their order and Jacob ordered his usual five items while Molly just ordered a bagel. Afterwards, they talked about the plans for culture classes at the tribal school, the websites Molly's friends were helping develop for Bill Watson's fishing tours and the surfing business.

"It's funny, you come here for artifacts and we end up using your business skills and connections," Jacob said between bites of bacon and eggs.

"I told you I almost went the MBA route. My mom's a natural entrepreneur. She started a dot com from scratch and sold it before the bust. I should have some sort of DNA link to my Mom."

Jacob smiled, "Well, lucky for us. You know, if you didn't do the academic route, you could probably be a consultant to Native American tribes, to get them to think beyond casinos for income."

Molly thought for a moment. "Maybe…"

"I mean, how many American Indian studies majors have a natural business mind? I've heard you talk to Bill Watson about the fishing trips, and Naomi Stubbs about the basket making: find out what your strengths are, what differentiates you from the competition and exploit that. This is what differentiates you, Molly. Do any of those PhDs in your department think about the business implications of their work? Or how to use today's technologies to help the rez?"

"Jacob, you are freakily perceptive. What other skills are lurking in there?"

Jacob got a smoldering look and leaned towards Molly. Molly's eyes grew wide and she leaned as far from him into her side of the booth. Jacob suddenly leaned back and laughed, his hand dismissing her.

"Sheesh, Molly, I'm just messing with you! You're all skittish today! Let's talk about who we're visiting today."

Molly tried to steady her breathing and focus. It was going to be a very, very long project and she needed to keep her cool. And she needed to call Spencer.

***

_Scene: Jake's Garage:_

"Hey, Embry, what do you think about Molly?"

Jake and Embry were in their repair shop, working on a Ford Taurus. Embry took a swig of some warm soda.

"Nice, pretty, smart. Why?"

"Uh, we kind of kissed. It just kind of happened. I'm feeling out of sorts here. I haven't kissed a girl that I really like in ages," Jacob confessed. He was trying to act nonchalantly, but Embry knew otherwise.

"You kiss girls that you _don't_ like?" Embry grinned.

Jacob scowled. _Why did he have to have smartass friends?_

"No, I mean, I really like Molly. As a person. Heck, if she was local, and this project was over, I'd totally be into her. I would love to have her as my girlfriend. _Girlfriend?_ Man, I haven't had one of those in forever." Jacob ran his fingers through his hair at the thought of actually having a girlfriend. That would mean having a normal social life, which was not normal for him.

"I think Reagan was president when you last had a girlfriend," Embry joked.

A wrench came close to hitting Embry in the face, but werewolves had great reflexes.

"Reagan? Hell, Abraham Lincoln was president the last time you got laid!" Jacob responded.

"I have standards!" Embry called.

"Miss America could not reach your standards!" Jacob yelled.

"Damn straight. Hell, if you're not interested in Molly, move aside for your brother," Embry placed his hands on his chest, like a white rapper. The young men were doing an imitation of exaggerated trash talk.

"No. Way. And I did not say I wasn't interested. Hell, she has a boyfriend in Seattle. She's off the market."

"And you kissed."

"Mistake."

"Really?"

Jacob paused. _Really?_ If it was a mistake, he would be a very poor student because he wanted to do that same mistake again. And again. And again.

****

_Back in Seattle:_

"Karen, I kissed him!"

Molly dumped her overnight bag on the couch and plopped down for her weekly counseling session with her roommate, her cool-as-a-cucumber roommate who did not seem surprised at all. Karen barely glanced up from the Sports section of the Sunday paper.

"About bloody time," was Karen's response. Molly looked for a cushion to throw at her.

"I have a boyfriend!" Molly moaned for the umpteenth time. "A boyfriend I need to see in one hour!"

Karen lowered the paper. She looked at Molly like a parent. "Do you realize how often you talk about Jacob? And how often you talk about Spencer? Or how you seem to avoid Spencer's calls? I'm not saying it's good or bad, but something is happening and you should figure it out and stop keeping your head in the sand." Karen was about to return to the paper when she thought of another question. The parenting tone of her voice was over, and the best friend voice returned, "Is he a good kisser? I bet he's a good kisser."

Molly smiled and hugged her knees. "I felt like a school girl all over again. It was soft and sweet. His lips are yummy! I'm used to guys with skinny lips. His are…just right."

Karen smiled, and then frowned. "What are you going to do about Spencer?"

Molly frowned in response. "What do you mean? I like Spencer. We've been together for over a year. I'm sure I just have a crush on Jake. This project will be over and we'll go our separate ways." Molly said the words, but that was her analytical side talking. Her heart didn't want to believe it.

Karen shook her head and responded softly, "That's not like you, babe. You don't do flings, if that's what you're suggesting. No, you two have something happening. If he lived around here, you'd be friends with benefits. No, you'd be a couple. But be realistic. You're on this project and he's geographically undesirable. It seems like the only options are a fling or a long distance thing, but the latter would mean it's serious. And you don't need Dr. Wilson in your face for sleeping with your project liaison." Karen sighed. "It's a sticky situation. Tread carefully."

Molly did not know what to think. She did not know if she wanted to think at all. She didn't think when she kissed Jacob, and she didn't regret it. Well, not fully. She was glad she did it. She knew she liked him, in a whole host of ways. Yet when she stopped to think about it all, she got all crazy confused like Karen. What to do? What to do? She focused on the present moment, and that was seeing Spencer. With Spencer, things were less complicated. Maybe she should focus on her current relationship and not try to create a future one? Besides, she did not know how Jacob felt about her. He apologized for the kiss. So did she. It should be water under the bridge. Time for Spencer now.

***

A/N: **Please review**! Reviewers get teasers of the next chapter.

*Okay, did not get any smut subcontractors, so you'll have to bear with me in the next couple chapters.

*Also, I found a photo of a woman who looks like Molly! In the September 2009 catalog, pages 58-65, there's a woman with golden skin, almond eyes, dark hair and massive cheekbones. She looks Asian, Native American and Latina all at once. I'll have the link on my profile and here:

http://www (dot) jjill (dot) ?sku=0909-Fa3D1


	7. Chapter 7: The Bonfire

**Mystery Box**

**Chapter 7: The Bonfire**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I just use my imagination.

***Warning: lemon-y. M rating starts now.***

Thanks to Project Team Beta, my hand holders Hot n Cold and Tears of Mercury and character beta Aelyaniara.

****

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

_From__ The Lion King__, lyrics by Tim Rice_

****

Everyone on the Rez was excited about the bonfire that night. Molly was excited as well; she had never been to one and was looking forward to it. She wasn't sure why exactly, but if everyone else was excited, there must be a reason.

Sue advised her to dress warmly, and Molly was glad she did. The weather was warm when the sun was out, but as soon as the sun set, the wind started and Molly had to borrow some gloves, a hat and a scarf.

"Girl, you look like you're ready for the Winter Olympics! It's not that cold!" Leah burst into the house, followed closely by Luke.

"Leah, can you not be rude for once?" Seth responded for Molly. Leah responded by punching Seth in the arm.

"Honey, can you not hit your brother each time we see him? Hi Seth! Hey Molly! Great to see you, Sue" Luke stooped down to give Sue a kiss on the cheek. At 6'1", he was just slightly taller than Leah, but much taller than Sue.

"Luke, I was hoping some of your good manners would rub off on my daughter. I was wrong," Sue smiled in response.

"I think one of our wedding vows was that we wouldn't try to change each other, Mother," Leah replied sternly.

"We can still wish, Big Sister," laughed Seth.

Seth got another whack in the arm.

"Enough of dysfunctional family drama, let's get going. Billy and Jacob should already be there," Leah said.

Sue walked along-side side Molly. "So this is your first bonfire! This is a great opportunity to hear Billy tell the legends. It's one thing to read them in a book, or see them in our art, but Billy is a born storyteller. The stories come alive when he speaks."

"I am really looking forward to this. Thanks so much for inviting me," Molly responded.

Sue held Molly's hands, as if to warm them; her words were determined: "You know you'll always be like family to us. I know this project won't last forever, but you cannot be a stranger. You've done so much! We're getting a sense of pride in our simple arts and crafts" -- when Molly started to protest that they weren't simple, Sue held up a hand to stop her "--and you're doing what we should have done years ago: cataloging our work, and setting the foundation for a museum or information center we'll have one day. Plus the work you've been doing with the businesses, this is really special. You're doing this on top of the important work you're doing for . I don't think we have thanked you enough."

Molly gave Sue a tight squeeze back. "You don't need to thank me! I really enjoy doing this, and if I didn't like it, I certainly wouldn't be doing it. You don't see me volunteering to fix cars or paint houses!" Sue laughed along with Molly.

It looked like the entire population of La Push was at the bonfire. The atmosphere was like a festival or fair. Molly would not have been surprised if people were selling commemorative t-shirts or hot dogs on a stick. Jacob and Billy waved to them when they arrived, but they looked busy, so Molly sat with Seth, Leah and Luke, and the rest of the pack soon joined them.

Molly looked at Rachel. She was Jacob's sister, and looked like her brother but the resemblance ended there. She seemed more serious, more reserved. Paul was extroverted, always ready with an opinion, but Rachel was quiet. For some reason, Molly wanted to get to know Rachel, maybe to hear stories of when Jacob was a baby, but Rachel seemed to keep her distance from Molly. Not as if she disliked Molly, but more like she just did not want to get to know her. Rachel never spoke to Molly unless spoken to; she simply acted as if Molly didn't exist unless confronted with evidence to the contrary.

Sue sat with the Elders, and Kim and Rachel shared blankets. Molly rubbed shoulders with Seth and Luke to stay warm. The bonfire was huge, and there was a large crowd around. People seemed to naturally make sure the older people and ill ones were closer to the bonfire to stay warm, and they looked after each other's children. There was an air of community Molly appreciated, especially when being raised in an urban environment.

Jacob was the M.C. He thanked everyone, gave a couple quick announcements about a bake sale to benefit the school, and mentioned that Molly was available to not only look at artifacts, but also provide help with business ideas and high tech solutions. The group started clapping and Seth whooped. Molly smiled and shyly looked down. Seth gave her a squeeze. Molly felt Jacob's eyes on her, and looked up and smiled at him. Jacob went onto other events, but Molly kept the warm flush from his smile.

Billy then was wheeled to the front and began to talk. He spoke of the origins of the tribe, how the Transformer, Q'Wati, walked the land and created humans from the dry skin of his hands, gave animals their characteristics, and created the Quileute from the wolves.

He spoke of the Raven, the trickster, the Thunderbird who fed the Quileute the killer whale when they were starving, and the monster Dask'Iya. As Billy spoke, Molly sat enthralled. His words, his tone, his pacing, his body movements to emphasize a point; Molly was transfixed. The stories that she had read did not come alive until Billy spoke.

Then there were tales of shape shifters and cold ones; Molly did not recognize those legends, but the boys seemed to really enjoy them_. Active imaginations_, Molly thought.

After Billy spoke, most people left, but the pack stayed behind while the wives and girlfriends (and Molly) walked towards the house.

"You girls want some hot chocolate?" Sue asked. They all agreed.

They sat in Sue's kitchen and chatted about La Push gossip. Molly was quiet; she wanted to keep the feeling she had at the bonfire. When Billy spoke, she was transported to a mystical world and she did not want to let that go.

"Molly, you're quiet," Kim noted. Molly gave a small smile.

"Those stories were great. I just want to live in them a little longer," Molly responded.

Sue smiled appreciatively. "I told you Billy is the best storyteller."

Kim took Molly's hand. "Let's walk on the beach until our men are ready." Molly wasn't sure what Kim meant by 'our men', but she nodded and followed.

The two women walked in silence for a while, they noticed the men were still talking by the dwindling bonfire.

"Is there often a division of the sexes in Quileute life?" Molly asked, only half in jest.

Kim smiled. "In some things maybe, but really, the guys are great. I don't think of it as a sexist culture. Sue's an Elder, the guys, they're kind of like a men's club. And we like hanging out with just the women sometimes. It works out. Jared helps around the house, too. It's all good."

Molly just nodded. "It doesn't feel sexist. Sometimes I may be in a situation where I feel like I'm supposed to act or be a certain way just because I'm female, but I don't feel that here. I feel like I can be myself; I like that.

"My grandparents on my mom's side are a bit more conservative. When I visit them in Chinatown each summer, I'm very aware that I'm a girl and that I need to behave a certain way when I'm with them. Like, I need to learn how to make all the traditional dishes. I don't mind that, I appreciate continuing the customs of our ancestors, but the things they ask me to do, they don't ask my brother! No one asked, 'Molly, or Mei-Mei-- that's my Chinese name-- do you like to cook? Do you want to learn? The same thing happened to my mother. That's one of the reasons why my parents moved across the country, I think. It's easier to start fresh. Of course, we still went to Chinese school, but I think my mother wanted us to have a choice. We learned the traditional ways, and then we could choose. Then we would know what exactly we were choosing for or against."

Molly took a breath. "I'm talking way too much!"

Kim shook her head. "No, it's interesting." The Quileute woman then gave Molly's hand a squeeze. "I'm glad we're spending time together. We're usually in a big group; it's hard to get to know someone in those circumstances."

It was Molly's turn to nod. "I hope we stay in touch when all this is over."

"Of course! Give me your cellphone!" They exchanged numbers as Molly took Kim's picture for her iPhone contact page.

"Do you all ever come to Seattle?" Molly asked.

"Rarely, but now we have more reason to, don't we?" Kim smiled.

"You must come out! My friends would love to meet you. I feel like I live in two worlds now, with two sets of friends. I'd like them to all meet one day," Molly sighed. She had not realized how true that was until she said it at that moment. She wanted her two worlds to merge.

The women suddenly heard footsteps fast approaching behind them, and before they could turn, run and/or scream, Jacob and Jared appeared, racing down the beach towards them. Jared grabbed Kim and whirled her in the air. The look they shared spoke volumes of their love for each other. Molly watched them together and sighed, knowing that she never gave that look to anyone, nor had she ever received it.

Jacob gave her a half hug, as Jared and Kim waved goodbye and raced back towards their home. "We're done with our meeting. Are you warm enough? Do you want to go in?" Jacob asked.

Molly leaned into Jacob's warm chest. "I'm good now. I'd like to walk some more. Do you mind? Or I should be safe on my own. I just love it here. I love the sounds of the ocean. It's so soothing."

"I'd like nothing better than to walk along the beach with you, Molly Martin," Jacob replied and kept his arm around her shoulder.

They did not speak for a while, each comfortable in the silence. Jacob did not think about past walks on the beach, he was happy in the present moment. And Molly tried not to think of all the responsibilities waiting for her when she woke up the next morning. She was the sort of person who pushed and pushed herself, adding commitments until she was on the verge of collapse, and only then did she back down. She tried to focus on the present moment: the wind, the sand, and the sound of the waves, and the gorgeous man pressing her against his warm chest.

She breathed in deep. He smelled musky, woodsy; like the outdoors. And he felt oh, so solid. No soft tissue, but all lean hard muscle. Once again she wondered how these Quileute boys kept so fit with no gyms. She was feeling positively flabby by comparison. _Need to do more workouts_, she thought. _Need to go running with Seth tomorrow_.

Jacob's words entered her thoughts. "What are you thinking?"

"How wonderfully warm and hard you are," she said without thinking. Jacob chuckled as Molly realized what she said. "I mean, damn! You're just really … fit! I'll just shut up now." She started leaning away from Jacob, but he pulled her in closer.

"I'll keep you warm."

She buried her head into his side. "Thanks Jake. Thanks for everything." She liked his nickname for her. Then she felt him brush his lips against the top of her head.

Jake absentmindedly ran his fingers through Molly's long dark auburn curls. _So silky, so smooth_, he thought. Her hair smelled like lavender. He found himself continuing to run his fingers through her soft curly hair. He wanted to feel her hair not only with his fingers and hands but his lips as well.

Molly paused and looked up with half hidden eyes. Jacob's fingers moved from her hair to her face, alternating between the stroking of her jaw and her hair, then brushing her hair away from her face (which was a fruitless effort in that wind). Then, instead of just his fingers, the palm of his hands started rubbing against her exposed skin, against her cheeks, her jaw, her neck. Molly's lips half-parted, her eyes looked expectantly, her breath deepening, becoming more ragged.

Jacob had not noticed that his breath was jagged too. He just kept stroking her bare skin. His fingers found her lips. He lightly pressed his fingers along them, memorizing every curve, feeling their softness. Her lips parted and he could feel a slight wetness of her mouth and tongue. He was incredibly aroused and they had not even kissed. He looked into her eyes and saw the same yearning he felt. Her tongue slipped out to lightly touch his digits.

Slowly, their eyes meeting, Jacob lowered his lips to press against hers. Her lips yielded immediately. It was soft, gentle. His hands tenderly cradled her face; her hands gripped the back of his shirt. Their kisses were of longing, of sweetness, of treasuring moments. They were slow and languid, as if they had all the time in the world. No rushing, no deadlines. Just lips pressed together, mouths opened, tongues met, exploring. Molly's eyes were closed and she just opened herself up to the moment. All that she needed, all that she wanted was right there, right now. She was warm; she was safe, she was happy.

Jacob was trying to inhale all of Molly: her hair, her lips, her eyes, and her cheeks. His kisses grew more ardent. His lips left her mouth to her eyes, her cheeks, her chin, and her neck. In the background, he could hear a low moan escape from Molly, and feel her back arching into his chest, her arms moving up his sides. He had one hand at her back, helping her arch into him, and the other in the back of her head. He wanted her so badly, but knew he had to stop soon. It was going too far, too fast too soon, and he was surprised she was not stopping him.

"Jacob!" she moaned, pressing her body completely against his. She was standing on tiptoe, trying to press their bodies together, and then she tried to pull him onto the sand below them. They fell onto the beach with Molly on her back and Jacob above her, staying on his forearms so his weight would not punish her. Inhibitions were gone as Molly wrapped a leg around his waist, rubbing against him, her hands roving his body madly, her lips covering him with kisses. Her hands flew up his shirt and rubbed his chest, grazing his nipples and making him moan. They cupped his groin and felt its hardness and length. Her lips were covering his face, his neck with kisses and licks and nibbles. And Jacob, released from sexual tension, rubbed himself into her, his erection obvious. His tongue was answering hers and his hands were equally feverish. Yet when her hands started to dip inside his waistband, he stopped. "Molly!" He did not want her to do anything she would regret later.

Molly opened her eyes and realized she was lying on the beach with Jacob on top of her. She had one leg wrapped around him. His shirt was half-off and her clothes were jumbled. She was mortified. "Holy fuck!" she said, and put her butt back on the ground (it was pressing into his crotch at that moment). She felt totally ashamed. Hot and ashamed. _Omigod, I was just acting out my fantasies_, she thought. _Fuck._

Jacob rolled off her and propped himself up on one elbow. He looked at her, trying to guess her reaction. Molly tried to cover her face with her long hair; afraid to look him in the eye.

"Jacob, I am so sorry! I had no idea what I was thinking! I wasn't thinking! I am so embarrassed!" She moved to get up, but Jacob held her back down.

"Should we talk about this?" he asked.

Molly shook her head, still hiding behind the veil of her long dark hair. "Can we just not mention this? I am so sorry!"

Jacob smiled, "I don't mind at all." Molly grimaced and tried half-heartedly to throw some sand in his face, but he easily ducked out of the way.

Molly was still mortified. "You're probably sick of girls throwing themselves at you, and now I'm one of them. I am so embarrassed! Ugh! Just shoot me now!" She was desperate for a hole to fall into until this project was over, or until Jake left the beach, whichever happened first.

Jacob leaned into Molly, close enough so that Molly had to see his eyes and know that he was sincere. "You're not just _any_ girl," he said softly, fighting the urge to brush her hair away from her face so he could see her more clearly. "If things were different….maybe when this is all over…."

Molly shook her head, "When this is all over I'm still in Seattle and you're still here. And I like you too much to have a fling. Ugh!" She forgot something rather important: "Not to mention I have a boyfriend waiting for me." Molly punched the sand in frustration.

Jacob traced her jaw line with his finger and responded in a deep voice, "You'd be more than a fling, Molly. And we could always meet half way. It's not like it's across the country." He tried to make light of the distance.

Molly frowned. "Jacob, we're not having this discussion. I can only handle so many things right now. This is not one of them. If you were living in Seattle, or I was living here, or if I didn't have this project, and if I dumped Spencer, maybe this could work but that's not reality. It's not, and I'm not going to do should-a, would-a, could-a. Argh!" Molly grabbed her hair in frustration.

Jacob frowned. He was crazy about her, but Molly did overreact and over think sometimes. He pressed a finger to her mouth, as Molly tried hard not to put in into her mouth and suckle it. "Molly, stop thinking. Let's just enjoy the time we have together. We can be friends if that's what you want. It could be more, but I understand the situation you're in right now, so I won't push. I really like you, Molly Martin. But I know things are complicated right now, but I _really_ like you..." Jacob couldn't believe he was saying this, but he felt strongly in his gut that this is what he needed to say for _now_, that things may change in the future if he was patient _now_.

Molly looked up into Jacob's eyes with a smile of gratitude. "Really?" He nodded. "Thank you, Jacob Black," she said. She really wanted to give him a hug, but was afraid that she would be unable to control herself. She resisted.

They stayed on the beach, lying on their backs, Molly leaning into Jacob to stay warm. They held hands and looked at the stars. Molly spoke of how there was too much light pollution where she lived so she couldn't see the stars at night. She spoke of how looking at the stars grounded her, and kept her life in perspective when she thought she was losing control (L_ike now_, she thought).

Jacob talked about how the stars grounded him as well. "You know in the movie, _The Lion King_, when the cub and his dad look at the stars to see their ancestors?" Molly's eyebrows rose and Jacob laughed, "No, really, wait, hear me out! There can be profound moments in a Disney movie!

"Well, the father, Mufasa, tells his son how all their ancestors are looking down on them." Jake paused. "That's how I feel. That my grandfather, and great-grandfather, great-great grandfather, and all the chiefs are looking down, making sure we're keeping the traditions and the Quileute way of life."

"Do you feel a lot of pressure, being descended from chiefs? That you'll one day be a chief or an elder?"

Jacob laughed. "No, I mean, yes, when I was younger. I was really hot headed. Sam handed me the Alpha position and I refused to take it. I wasn't ready. I was sixteen, I grew at least a foot that a year, I was madly in love with a girl who loved someone else, I had raging hormones, and I couldn't handle the responsibility. Sam was older and could handle it better. So he was Alpha for a few years until I was ready."

"And how did you know you were ready? And was Sam ready to hand it all back to you? He didn't want to keep it?"

Jacob grabbed her hand to give it a quick squeeze. It wasn't a lusty move; it signaled he was about to say something personal and needed some reassurance from her as well.

"These things make me realize that my life isn't exactly normal. I'm 16 and am thrown into a leadership position that I'm obviously not ready for. I'm ready for hormones, for girls, but not for that. So I take off for a couple years to clear my head. I guess some people would study abroad, do an in between year and volunteer in Namibia? Not me, I go on a spirit quest.

"I can't describe what it's like; it's different for everyone because everyone's spirit quest has a different purpose. For me, it helped me point to my direction, my purpose in life."

"Did you see visions? See a guardian animal spirit or anything like they mention in the books?"

Jacob paused. "I feel one with the wolf."

"Of course, The Quileute's are descended from wolves. That's what you saw on your spirit quest?"

"Yes." Jacob did not elaborate.

"And when you came back?" Molly queried.

"I knew my place. It's like my Dad, the Elders, and Sam could tell as well. They knew that I came back to take my place in the tribe."

"Kind of like _The Lion King_, but without the evil uncle."

Jacob laughed. "Yeah, kind of like _The Lion King_." Their hands squeezed again. Thanks for making me laugh, Molly Martin."

"Thanks for sharing that, Jacob Black." They were looking warmly into each other's eyes and smiling softly, both fighting urges to kiss the other.

"I haven't told anyone outside the tribe about it, and I've only told a few people in the tribe."

"I won't share. I really appreciate you telling me."

They lay on their backs and were quiet for a few moments.

"Does this mean, if you become a chief, do you need to marry a Quileute girl?" Molly asked suddenly while gazing at the stars.

Jacob coughed in surprise and sat up. "Where did that come from?"

"I'm just wondering. I don't see that many mixed marriages here."

Jacob rolled onto his side so he could look at Molly. She was focused keenly on looking at the stars and not looking at him. He could see the little crease between her brows, her concentration look. He knew that look. He wished that he could read her mind at that moment.

Jacob responded carefully, "My first love was White. Her dad and my dad are best friends. They really wanted us to end up together. Race was never an issue."

"Oh."

Jacob rolled onto his back again and looked at the stars.

"I'm sorry," Molly replied quickly, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I ask all these weird questions because I'm mixed race myself. I'm always wondering if I meet the parents if would mind their son dating someone who's half Asian or half White. And you're neither."

Jacob rolled back onto his side and looked at Molly again, one eyebrow raised. "Are we dating?"

Molly looked at him and tried to punch him in the side, but he rolled out of the way. "No!" she laughed, "I just wonder. There aren't a lot of non-Native marriages here."

"We probably just need to get off the Rez more often," he smiled and Molly returned the smile. They could talk so easily about awkward subjects. It was nice.

They lay on their backs in silence a bit longer. Molly started to get up, brushing the sand off her clothes. She didn't want to leave, but knew she should.

"I need to go. I've got a busy day tomorrow. My scheduler booked me solid. He's a taskmaster!" she joked.

Jacob helped her up. "No problem, . He's crackin' the whip at me too."

They walked arm in arm in silence, Molly breathing in the fresh air, Jacob breathing in the lavender scent of her hair. They arrived at the Clearwater house sooner than either had expected.

They stopped at the bottom step and faced each other. "Good night, Molly Martin."

"Good night, Jacob Black."

The kiss was short. It was sweet. They looked into each other's eyes and giggled, like they both knew they wanted to do more, but they were good little boys and girls. Also because they both knew that Sue's bedroom faced the front of the house, as did their neighbors, the Elliott's and the Monroe's. They didn't want Mrs. Elliott to look out of her window and wonder why Jacob Black and Molly Martin were holding hands and kissing in the moonlight (Mrs. Elliott was a bit of a gossip.)

"Sweet dreams," he whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Molly returned to Seattle that Sunday night, she knew what she needed to do. She did not want to tell Jake, she did not want to tell anyone in La Push, because she did not want them to think that anything _had_ happened, or that anything _might have_ happened, or that anything _almost _happened that night on the beach with Jake. No, she decided (incorrectly) that nothing had happened that night that made her conclusion easier for her. But once she decided, she felt as if everything was aligned. She knew deep down it was the right decision. She had no idea what the future held, but she knew how she wanted to live in the present.

She recalled a conversation she had with Karen, her often oh-so-wise roommate who kept her stable and sane and genuine. After one of her many fights with Spencer, Karen had asked her a simple question:

"_Are you a better person when you're with Spencer?"_

Molly was stunned. She had not thought about it, but as soon as Karen had spoken those words, Molly knew the answer. And it wasn't pretty.

"No. I'm not. I think I'm more superficial and less genuine with him. I don't listen to my gut and I'm just acting the way I think I'm supposed to act."

"You're acting like a high school kid trying to fit in with the in crowd?'

Molly was slightly irritated that her roommate was so astute. "Yes, Dr Phil," she had replied snarkily.

Karen's words had then moved in for the kill. "And are you a better person when you're with Jacob?"

The hole that Molly had felt in her gut when she thought about her behavior around Spencer changed dramatically when she considered her actions when she was with Jacob. She then felt a warm flush over her body. Not just sexual, but contentment and happiness, a wholeness, a rightness.

"Yes," Molly answered simply. Jacob brought out the best in her. She was a better student, a better person, a more giving, and generous and genuine person around him. Not just him, but whenever she was at La Push.

Karen poured Molly another glass of white wine. They were sitting on their couch, chatting, staying inside under blankets as the cold rain poured outside.

Molly kept that memory as she dialed Spencer's number.

"Hey, Spencer, I'm back in Seattle. Can I see you? We should chat."

***

A/N: here is a link to some Quileute legends (they're not all about wolves):

http: // www (dot) native-languages (dot) org/Quileute-legends (dot) htm

**Please review!!** Reviewers get a teaser of the next chapter (and if I forgot to send one, just PM me). I was a reader before a writer, and I had always thought these begging pleads for reviews were slightly pathetic, but it's true. Reading reviews helps me get through the long solitary hours of writing.

Also, keep an eye out for a couple of contests where I've submitted one-shots. Love for the Unloved contest has Smart Girl: the Rachel Black Autobiography, and the DILF contest has The Best Worst First Date Ever. Very different styles but worth a read. Voting should be the first week of October.


	8. Chapter 8: Utterly Blissed Out

Penname**:**** addisonj**

Story Title:** Mystery Box**

Chapter:** 8: Utterly Blissed Out**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I just use my imagination. Thanks to Project Team Beta.

I've heard people say that  
Too much of anything is not good for you, baby  
Oh no  
But I don't know about that  
There's many times that we've loved  
We've shared love and made love  
It doesn't seem to me like it's enough  
There's just not enough of it  
There's just not enough  
Oh oh, babe  
My darling I, can't get enough of your love babe

-Barry White, Can't Get Enough of Your Love

A/N: M-rated chapter. And my first detailed lemon. Yikes! You have been warned.

***

After the Dry Humping Incident, or DHI, as Molly referred to the episode with Jake on the beach, Molly broke up with Spencer, but still felt uncomfortable around Jacob. When Molly told the Cosmo Club about the DHI, they went "whoo hoo" and tried to high-five her (especially after they heard about the Spencer breakup), but Molly was mortified. She wasn't the type of person to have one-night stands. She rarely initiated intimacy even with her boyfriends, but there was something about Jacob -- like he was the catnip and she the cat. She felt like she was in one of those tacky men's cologne ads where women jump out of nowhere and start rubbing themselves over the guy wearing the cologne. Molly thought, _That's it! I am now living the life of cheesy men's cologne commercial!_ _Damn Jacob Black and his damn pheromones!_

She still came to La Push each weekend to do research and spent much of her time with Jake, but she suddenly felt tense around him. In the past, Jake was one of the few people she felt totally at home with, like she could be herself unconditionally. Suddenly, the realization that she nearly attacked him on the beach kept coming between them in all their interactions. Molly tried not to meet his eyes when they talked. She flinched at his touch. Her responses to his questions or comments were curt. They stopped having hour-long weekday phone conversations at night, and only texted if there was important information to convey. No more joking or casual flirting. Jacob reacted by withdrawing into himself, and the result was tension that others began to notice as well.

"Molly, you're being a pill," Leah said abruptly. Molly was in Sue's home doing some research on her laptop. In the past, she would have done this at Jake's house or at Emily's Diner with Jake by her side, but today she told Jake that she needed to rest and they would meet up later for their next scheduled appointment.

Molly looked up from her screen. Her eyes were tired, her shoulders sagged; she looked a mess. Leah was startled. Seth had told Leah about the strange tension between Jake and Molly in the past couple weeks, and asked her for assistance, since Leah was a woman. Seth tried talking to Jake, but he wasn't spilling. Seth tried asking Embry and Quil, who said they had tried talking to Jake too, but he had shut down at their attempts at conversation as well. Time to try a different approach with Molly, and Leah as the interrogator.

Molly looked at Leah, sighed, and looked back at her computer screen. "I'm not trying to be a jerk," she mumbled. "I—I just am having a bit of an issue right now."

Leah sat down in the chair next to Molly. They were in Sue's kitchen. Leah made sure they were alone in the house before she approached Molly.

"Okay, so I'm probably not the best person for this type of thing, but you look like crap and Jake is acting weird. Something happened after the bonfire and neither one of you is talking. But this has got to stop. You two work well together, and together you're doing great work both for and our tribe. Whatever happened, you need to work through it, together. You're grownups. Talk to each other, don't sulk."

Molly looked at Jacob's pit bull, who now seemed more like a Labrador. "Leah, my life is a mess. My personal life and my libido have messed up this project. Maybe I need to stay away from Jake for a while."

Leah sat back and grinned. "You jumped his bones, didn't you?"

Molly covered her face with her hands and nodded. She couldn't bear to look at Leah, but she could hear Leah stifle a chuckle. _Just shoot me now_, she thought.

"Molly, it's okay! Jake is a sex god! He's like a brother to me and I love Luke, but Jake is gorgeous, and you two have had sparks flying since you first met. I'm not surprised, it was bound to happen."

"Yeah, but I'm on a project and I'm screwing things up with my hormones!"

Leah patted Molly's back. "Girl, men have been doing that for thousands of years. We're stronger than them. _You're_ stronger than them. Talk to Jake, apologize for being a dick, and get back to working together. You can do this."

Molly finally peeked out from the veil of her hands and hair. Leah actually looked helpful and sincere. Molly arched her eyebrows in question. Leah responded by nodding vigorously. She then stood up and took Molly by the hand.

"I know where Jake is right now. I'll walk you over there."

Jake was at the Linton's house clearing some brush. He was shirtless and sweaty. Molly had to catch her breath and remind herself that it was her libido got her into this mess to start with, and to start using the brain in her head. Leah pushed Molly forward and shouted "Hey, Jake! You got company!" then backed out of the way when Jake looked up, saw Leah, then saw Molly. The smile he had on his face when he saw Leah faded upon seeing Molly. He wiped the sweat from his brow with an old T-shirt.

"Yeah?" he asked noncommittally.

Molly shrank a little. This was her best friend Jake, and this was how their relationship faired. In the past (a.k.a. two weeks ago), his face would have lit up upon seeing her, and he would have engulfed her in a hug. Now, he acted as if she was a mere acquaintance, and not even a friendly one.

"Jake," Molly stammered forward. "I'm an ass. I'm here to apologize. Not just for what I did to you on the beach, but especially for how I've been acting since. You don't deserve that type of treatment, and I'm wrong. I'm sorry." Molly felt a bit queasy in her stomach when she spoke. She felt shame and humiliation. But she needed to make this right.

She looked up and saw a glimmer of the old Jacob. He was staring at her, evaluating her words and actions. Molly's was silently praying, _please Jacob forgive me, Please Jacob forgive me._

Jake seemed to make a decision. He looked at Molly and smiled; that old Jake smile that lit up the room and reflected the sun. Molly ran into his arms and he wrapped his arms tight around her. "I missed you," he breathed into her ear.

"I'm so sorry, I'm a dick. Can we be friends again?" she spoke into his chest.

"Always," he replied.

Jake held Molly close and pressed his nose into her lavender-scented hair. It was good to have her back, his Molly. When she was giving him the cold treatment, he was angry and hurt, more than he had expected. In the three months they'd been working together, he'd come to rely on her company, her friendship, and her companionship. Without it, he was snapping at Quil and Embry at work, even on the verge of arguing with customers. But Molly was back, and they were friends again.

He didn't love Molly, but he liked her a lot and thought that love could develop in time. He didn't want to think about it too much, but the project was beginning to wind down, only about a month left, about 20 more homes to visit and then she would be gone. Jacob thought he should consider traveling to Seattle more often.

And Spencer? What was going on with him? Molly never spoke of him, even when Jacob asked her about her week. In the past, she'd mention in passing if she did things with Spencer like go out to a movie or brewpub, but in the past couple weeks his name was totally missing from her weekly updates. She also avoided calls from him. Jacob knew Molly was hiding something, but he did not ask. If she wanted to talk, she'd talk. She knew he'd always be there to listen.

*****

"Molly! Molly! Come out and play!"

Quil was yelling outside of Sue's house. Molly was inside working on the laptop. She had hoped to get some work done, but Quil was throwing pebbles at her window.

She opened the window and glared and the faces below: Quil, Embry, Jared, Kim, and Jacob.

"Haven't you heard of a door?!"

"That's not romantic," Quil whined. Jacob punched him in the arm.

"Front door, now!" Molly pointed to the entrance and shut the window loudly.

By the time Molly saved her work and logged off the laptop, Sue's living room was full. Seth was already there, joking around.

"We're meeting Luke and Leah in Port Angeles. You're coming with us. You work too hard," Quil said.

"Since when did you become my mother?"

Jacob moved over to Molly and gave her a quick squeeze. "It'll be fun. We all need a break. It'll be more fun with you there."

Molly tried to ignore the blood rushing between her legs. Why did Jacob always have that effect on her? And once again she wondered, what the hell did she ever see in Spencer?

Molly didn't look at Jacob, but looked into all the other expectant faces. "Of course, all work and no play makes Molly a dull girl. Let me tell Sue." Their faces lit up.

Seth interjected. "I already told Mom. I knew we could convince you!"

"Smart one, kid. Tell a woman what to do. You gotta let her think she's in charge," Jared said authoritatively. Kim glared at him.

"Thanks, Jared. Spill the state secrets," Jacob laughed. "C'mon, Molly, you're coming with me."

"Shouldn't I change?" Molly asked.

"No, you look great. It's just a neighborhood bar we like to go to. They've got pool and darts and cheap drafts," Embry answered, escorting Molly out the door.

While everyone piled into cars, Molly noticed her phone was vibrating. Spencer. _Damn._ She put the phone away. She could not deal with Spencer; she didn't mention to anyone in La Push that she had broken up with him, much less that he continued to call her. She had convinced herself it was not important for them to know. The call went to voicemail.

Molly rubbed her temples. She could tell Jake was watching her in his peripheral vision.

"You okay?" Jacob asked, his deep voice filled with concern.

"I'm getting a massive headache." She leaned back in the seat, her eyes closed. She felt a large, warm hand rubbing the back of her neck. It was heaven; she almost started purring.

"Wow, that's amazing. Are you a masseuse when you're not a mechanic or a mayor?"

Jacob laughed. "I'm not the mayor. And I'm just observant."

Molly kept her eyes closed and shifted her back so that Jacob's fingers found the exact spot her neck was tense. "I'll have to call you Magic Fingers," she mumbled and her hand drifted over to his thigh.

Her eyes sprang open when she realized what she had done. Her arm fell back to her side of the car in nanoseconds as she sat up with her eyes wide open and looked directly ahead.

"Sorry." She was mortified.

Jacob put his hands back on the steering wheel. His voice was deeper and huskier than usual. "No problem." It sounded like a lie.

The bar was fun. Leah and Luke were already waiting for them, saving a couple tables. They ordered some pitchers and some of them headed off to the pool table or watch the game on TV. Molly stayed to talk with Leah and Kim, but her eyes found Jacob hunched over the pool table. His strong muscles were visible under the thin t-shirt he was wearing. The shirt was straining against the hard planes of his body. Molly felt flushed and starting thinking sinful thoughts about food products being eaten off Jacob's naked chest.

"You like what you see?" Leah whispered into Molly's ear.

"You've heard of Spencer?" Molly snarled back; she still couldn't mention the breakup.

"You've been saying that for months. You've been staring at _him--_" Leah nodded towards Jacob "--for months. When are you going to do something about it?"

"It's complicated."

"Listen. He likes you. He really does. And you like him. Jake's like a brother to me. I haven't seen him show any real interest in a girl since that bitch years ago. That means a helluva lot. You can't do any better than him."

Molly looked at Jacob again. He was no longer bent over the pool table, but standing up, watching Seth's turn at the pool table. He was not only Sex on a Stick, but the unofficial Mayor of La Push.

"I don't know …"

"Just have some fun with him then. Friends with benefits?"

"Leah! Your mouth! You're going to whore out your big brother?"

"I'm older than him, and sure. You're both consenting adults."

"Can we just end this conversation now?"

"Sure." Leah changed the topic, but Molly couldn't get her mind off of Jacob, and what she wanted him to do to her body.

When the guys came back to the table, Jacob sat down next to Molly. He seemed to find reasons to rub against her, casually, like reaching for the pitcher, or getting a napkin, or sitting back with his arm across the back of her chair, his legs spread out so his knee was only about a half inch away from her leg. Molly's entire body was tingling with his nearness, his maleness.

Molly felt flushed. She would have thought it was a hot flash, but for the fact that she was about 20 years from menopause and that only her erogenous zones were scorching. She worked hard at steadying her heartbeat, but it did not seem to be working. She was ready to grab a napkin and start waving it in front of her face, but that would be too obvious. She felt Jacob's eyes on hers, concerned.

"I'll be right back. Ladies' room," she whispered loudly to Leah. Leah just nodded and continued her conversation.

Molly was grateful there was no line for the ladies' room, and sat herself down in the stall, taking advantage of the solitude (albeit in a rather grungy, smelly setting). She buried her head in her hands and tried to take deep breaths, but she kept visualizing how the t-shirt stretched across Jacob's broad chest and lean abs, his wide shoulders, his slim hips.

_Steady girl! Think dead puppies. National debt. Heck, your college debt! But I'd pay_ _that much just to climb up to his chest and rub myself against him. Naked. _She imagined her body rubbing against his, and she had to focus on dead puppies and fat guys in Speedos again.

When Molly felt at least a bit calmer, she splashed some water on her face. Time to face the music, she thought. She opened the door and ran smack into Jacob right outside the door.

"Stalker?" she asked.

"We were worried about you. Afraid you might have fallen in. Come on," he reached out his hand for her to grab, to follow him back to the table.

Molly took his hand relishing the touch. She loved holding his hand. It was so big and strong, she felt dainty within it. _I wonder what else is big and strong? _she thought_._ Her eyes traveled up his long, solid, muscular arms to his shoulders, his neck, his chin, and then his lips. His gorgeous, oh so kissable lips. She looked into his eyes then. He looked at her, puzzled. Molly held onto Jacob's arm like a branch saving her from a precipitous fall, and climbed up that branch to meet his lips with hers. She started with a slightly tentative kiss to test his response. He did not resist, so the next thing she knew her lips crashed into his with all the passion she had been trying to keep still for months, the heat racing up from her groin to her mouth.

Jacob, startled, placed a hand on her back to steady her. Molly was pressed against his chest and breathing hard. He separated and looked at her, running his fingers through her hair.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked simply.

She nodded. "Oh god yes."

He pulled her into his arms and gave her a swoon-worthy kiss. Molly forgot how to think. Their hands were traveling up and down their bodies, their bodies pressed tightly together, breathing deeply.

"Fuck," said Jacob, coming up for air.

"Yes, please," Molly responded. His eyes met hers, eyebrow raised. She nodded. "Follow my lead," she whispered, her lips next to his ear.

They walked back quickly to the group. Molly kept her head down, a hand on her stomach to feign flu symptoms. Jacob read her movements.

"Molly's feeling ill so I'll just take her home. See you all later" was all Jacob said, but Leah noticed Molly's flushed face and how tightly their hands were clasped. Leah held her tongue.

Outside the bar, Jacob crushed Molly against his car. Their lips found each other again, and their hands raced over their bodies.

"You smell so good."

"You taste so good."

"I've wanted to do this for so long."

"Molly, are you sure about this? Are you really sure? You've had a few drinks, I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Jacob, shut the hell up."

That was enough for Jacob, and he placed his hands on her backside and pushed her pelvis into his. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He was hard. _Wow. There is no way in hell that will fit in me_, she thought_._

Jacob kept one hand in her hair as. Molly's hands cruised under his shirt, up the length of Jacob's back, his chest, his arms, down his thighs. She was amazed how _cut_ he was, like a Greek sculpture, but so _warm_.

The drive to La Push was not fast enough. Molly's hands and lips kept their fevered race over Jacob's body while Jacob focused on driving as fast yet as safely as he could. He carried her into his house and placed her gently on his bed; thankful he didn't have a twin bed anymore. "Billy's out fishing," he whispered.

As he hovered his body over hers and he gave her one more right of refusal. "Are you sure about this?" Molly answered by crushing her lips against his. That was enough of a response for Jacob. He pulled off his shirt. _Wow_. What Molly had felt under his shirt, she now saw. He was cut. He was an eight pack, an absolutely beautiful man. His muscles bulged under his golden brown skin. He could model for the cover of a romance novel. And he was in bed with Molly Martin. _Wow_.

Jacob was a glorious combination of white-hot passion with the analytical mind of a mechanical engineer. He was interested in cause and effect. He wanted to find each and every one of Molly's erogenous zones and to learn the effect of his kiss/lick/caress on each one.

Jake also wanted their first time to be amazing. In his subconscious, Spencer was the competition and this was an interview to replace Spencer in Molly's heart and bed. Jake wanted to make Molly forget every other man on the planet. He wanted not only to get top marks, but also blast the competition to smithereens.

After more kissing, nibbling, rubbing, licking, groaning over every inch of flesh, and minus another layer of clothes, only panties and boxers were between the two. Jacob was suckling Molly's breasts, and Molly was straddling Jacob, rubbing against him fiercely. Jacob got a severe look in his eye, and in one quick move, he rolled them both over so that he was on top of her. Their eyes met, dark with passion, and Molly nodded. Jacob slowly slipped off her panties, kissing the length of her legs as they slid down to her feet. Molly shivered with pleasure, and did the same with Jacob's boxers, until they were both exposed.

Jacob looked at Molly and smiled. _Perfect_. The final essay question on the interview was about to begin. It was his turn to go slow. He ghosted his lips over her nipples. They hardened immediately. Molly groaned. Then he oh-so slowly danced his tongue around them. Molly squirmed, panting, back arching. Her hands were gripping his back tightly.

"Oh God, Jacob," she murmured. While his lips were busy exploring her breasts, his hands were ghosting over her bare skin. She was writhing on the bed, arching with pleasure. Pleased with the effect, his tongue grazed a trail down her chest, over her stomach, where it did a couple of lazy laps around her belly button, to where her thighs met, as his fingers found their way back to her nipples, lightly playing with them, keeping them erect. His lips brushed against her mound and his tongue danced around her entrance, sucking lightly.

Her body was buckling from the waves of pleasure that were racing through her body. "Jake, please!" she moaned. He smiled, enjoying her reaction. He took his time. Jake then inserted a couple fingers in her entrance and found her spot, watching her reaction to his tiny adjustments of movement so that he could tell from Molly's reaction what spot caused the most pleasure. She was dripping. "Jake, omigod, I can't hold off any longer!" Molly cried. It was time.

Molly paused from her enthusiasm and took a look at Jacob's member. "It's too big, but I'm willing to take one for the team," she said in mock seriousness. Jacob laughed and covered her mouth in a kiss. He grabbed a condom from his drawer.

"Protection?" he asked.

"On the pill," she answered.

Jacob slowly pushed his way into her. She was tight. She tried not to cry out, instead, biting into the heel of her hand and when that hurt too much, a pillow. They both came together, waves of orgasm shooting through both of them. His head dropped onto her chest, exhausted. She tried to calm her breathing by running her fingers through his hair. Wow_._ Wow. _Wow_. For Molly, her past sexual experiences were like flying a plane at 30,000 feet, but with Jake, she had just experienced a rocket to the moon.

He looked up from his place between her breasts and gave her a quick kiss. She smiled and said, "You better not ask me again if I'm sure about this." More kisses. "That was fucking amazing, Jake. Omigod, I now know why people die from sex."

Jake smiled and kissed Molly yet again. "I think I need to practice more. I'm not sure if Sue could hear you from here."

Molly laughed and her lips found their way to his mouth, if only to shut him up for the moment. She got a sparkle in her eye. "My turn," she said, and positioned herself so that her mouth was by Jacob's member.

"Oh no, you don't have to," Jacob replied quickly and repositioning himself.

"No way, you were too awesome. I have to reciprocate."

Jacob pulled Molly up so their eyes were at the same level. He looked directly into her deep blue eyes. "Don't ever do anything you don't want to do. What I did to you was because I wanted to. If you haven't noticed, I'm crazy about you, Molly Martin. I've wanted to do all these things for months. And there's even more I want to do to you."

Molly was dumbstruck, then aroused. She wasn't used to this type of service, but she could get used to it. She smiled and started to kiss her way back down his chest and below. "But I want to, Jacob Black, so shut and enjoy it."

And he did.

They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, stroking, kissing. Their first time may have started with lust, the next several times were voyages of discovery. They memorized each other's bodies, kissing sucking and nibbling every inch of them. They found each other's erogenous zones. They learned how to pleasure each other. They were explorers, and their lover's bodies were their maps. Molly was amazed to have a lover so caring and so concerned with her own pleasure, and she wanted to reciprocate. For Jacob, he felt as if he was making love for the first time, instead of just fucking. It was giving and receiving. It was joy and ecstasy. It was multiple orgasms of heaven.

Molly felt sexy and loved and hot and warm and totally and utterly blissed out. She did not want to think of the tempest that would happen the next day, when they would have to talk about this. Did this mean they were a couple? Would this ever be repeated? Does she tell him she broke up with Spencer? All she knew was that she felt warm and happy and loved. She was lying next to the sweetest, warmest, most generous guy in the world who found her sexually attractive. She would not over-think it. Not now. That could wait until tomorrow.

---------------------

It was 3AM and Molly was asleep on Jacob's chest. Jacob was usually a very sound sleeper (and a loud snorer) but tonight, he woke up abruptly. He needed to run. No, he needed to phase.

It made no sense. He hadn't phased in at least a year. Embry, Quil, the rest of the pack had not phased for even longer. There simply was no need. No Cullens, no other leeches around for years. Their lives, which had been the stuff of legends, had returned to normalcy.

Usually he phased from anger or to fight vampires. Now, he had made love to Molly and he felt the need to phase, from _lust_? He just spent several fucking amazing hours making love to this woman, and he wanted to leave her side to turn into a wolf? Crazy wasn't half the word for it. But the wolf inside of him refused to be still. He _had_ to phase. He had to do it _now_.

Jacob slipped on some sweatpants and wrote a quick note in case Molly woke up.

_Off for a run. Be back soon._

_-Jake_

As soon as he hit the tree line, his body exploded into a wolf, and he ran.

***

By the time Jacob phased back, the sun was just beginning to rise. He returned to find the bed empty. Molly's clothes were gone. He guessed that she might have slipped back to Sue's house, or gone running along the beach. She was more of a morning person than he was.

What did all this mean? As far as Jacob knew, Molly had a boyfriend, but it seemed like things were quite rocky for them. She never answered Spencer's calls anymore and always had a pained look in her eye if he did call. Jacob was ashamed to sleep with someone who was with someone else that was why he kept asking Molly if she was ready for this. He knew _he_ was ready. He was ready the moment he first saw her.

When Jacob saw Molly that first day in Dr Wilson's office, all pretty and flustered, then angry and smart, he crushed on her. He hadn't had a crush in years, but he thought she was everything he wanted. He did not imprint (fortunately? unfortunately?), but from everything he could tell about her, from her words to her mannerisms, to the way she treated people, he knew she was someone he could pursue. But he held back and got to know her first as a friend, a companion. Then she became much more.

Jacob took a quick shower to wash off the sweat from the run; then he quickly made a couple cups of instant coffee and took them to the beach. Knowing Molly as he did, he knew she loved the beach at La Push, and would spend her entire time there if she could. He wanted to surprise her with some caffeine and they could sit and chat about last night, if she wished.

Jake noticed a solitary figure sitting on a rocky outcrop facing the rising sun. She smiled at him and _it_ happened.

He felt gravity shift.

His heart exploded and filled his entire body.

He felt steel chains binding him to her.

He thought that his life would be over if he did not spend each and every second with her.

He knew his whole purpose in life came to this moment, and it was to love only her and her alone.

She was his sun. She was the center of his universe and his body was just in orbit around it.

She was the One.

***

A/N:

Yep, that's an imprint. No, it's not quite the usual way, but Jacob's special. Explanation in Chapter 10 (if you haven't guessed already).

Sorry to end this chapter as a cliffhanger, but I will post Chapter 9 in 48 hours (Saturday night). It's already back from beta, I just need to do RL and then edit/post.

Thanks to Project Team Beta, my hand holders Hot n Cold and Tears of Mercury and character beta Aelyaniara.

Sorry about the kind of cliffhanger last chapter. I didn't realize it would seem like one, but Spencer is good-bye.

We're at chapter 8 out of about 15 (plus epilogue). More than half way!

My Rachel Black fic was mentioned on The Lazy Yet Discerning Ficster! Whoo hoo! A wonderful surprise, thanks to hotncold for telling me about it. (BTW, I submitted it for Love for the Unloved contest. Voting should be soon.)

The SOB contest is on. Very good fics posted, hotncold has one as well. Check it out.

This is not a Jake fic, but I just finished a fan fic that is magnificent: Patische Pen's "If Love Could Light a Candle". Features an Edward a la Midnight Sun who is a therapist. Goes back in forth between his rebellious years and the present day. I personally love Midnight Sun Edward and his rebellious years (Edward the avenger!) so check it out.


	9. Chapter 9: NotMyBoyfriend yet

Penname**:**** addisonj**

Story Title:** Mystery Box**

Chapter:** 9: Not-My-Boyfriend**

SMeyer owns Twilight.

***

A/N: I had a bit of a mental moment yesterday, so I have to do a big shout out and huge hugs to my legion of handholders who kept me sane: Stretch, hotncold, Tears of Mercury, SnowWolfAlpha, and Aelyaniara. Big hugs and thanks!

Thanks to Project Team Beta!

***

_If you love me, say I love you  
If you love me, take my hand  
If you love me, say I love you  
If you love me, take my hand  
And you can say I love you  
And you can have my hand_

_North Dakota__  
by __Lyle Lovett__  
_

***

The kiss. The sparks. The sex. Molly fell for him hard, but she was determined that last night was a one time event. Jacob was a fantasy. She could not comprehend that she could be anything other than a friend with benefits for Jacob.

After that crazy kiss in the bar, the frenzied lovemaking in the car, the climax on Jacob's bed, Molly just wanted to sit on the rocks and think. She loved the beach. She loved listening to the waves and feeling the warmth of the morning sun on her face. She knew she wanted to stay in bed with Jacob and have some more mind-numbing sex, but she was a coward. Well, not a total coward. She didn't run home to Seattle. He could find her if he wanted to, but she didn't want to do the pillow talk. It would make it all seem so ... normal, like they were in a relationship, if they stayed in each other's arms. Anyway, he went for a run and she woke up alone. It was probably a sign. He wanted to forget about it all too, this mistake.

So she ran a shorter distance. To the beach, to think and not think. She did not want to think about how this might impact the friendship she genuinely treasured with Jacob Black. She did not want it to impact how helpful he was with the project. She did not want to seem like a whore -- she had practically jumped him at the bar and _he_ was the one asking to make sure _she_ was certain she wanted to take that final, irreversible step. (Once you had sex with someone, it was like they were in a new category. She had had less than a handful of partners, and she knew all their names. If she saw any one of them in 50 years, she knew that the first thing she would remember about each was that they had sex. And now Jacob Black was in that small select group.) _She had sex with Jacob Black!_ And it was good, so _very, very_ good. An eleven out of ten.

Molly felt someone's eyes on her, turned and waved at Jacob in the distance. He stared at her like he'd never seen her before, then she heard a strangled, "Oh. My. God."

Jacob dropped the coffees, ran up to her, pulled her into a bone crushing hug, swept her off her feet and whirled her around. Instead of pain, his face conveyed joy; absolute complete and utter joy. It was as if the sun was showing through his skin. He then softly, tenderly, cupped his hands around her face and said in a deep husky voice, "I _adore_ you."

His voice melted her to the core, but Molly was confused.

"Jake? What's going on? I'm really sorry about last night…" Molly stumbled over her words.

Jacob's hand caressed her cheek. "Never apologize for that. I've been waiting you for _so long_." He kissed her softly on the lips. "I finally found you. " His eyes looked deeply into hers and all Molly could see was utter joy. However, that just made Molly more confused because she had no idea why Jacob was so crazy happy all of a sudden.

"Jacob, I've just been sitting here on the beach. Where else would I be? I'm not lost." Molly didn't mean to sound harsh, but she was certainly puzzled. And tired. She didn't sleep much (_and it was well worth losing sleep over; too bad the coffee spilled-- she could really use a cup right now_).

Jacob looked at Molly and grinned. "No, love. It finally happened. I imprinted. And it's you! You're the one. You've always been the one. We're meant for each other. I've been so afraid of this happening, of having my will taken from me, but it happened with the one person I wanted it to be with." His heart was full and _his_ eyes sparkled in delight. _Her _eyes widened in growing confusion.

Jake was gently, tenderly stroking her cheek and looking deeply into Molly's eyes. Meanwhile, Molly was trying to process this information the only way she knew how. Her brain defaulted to analytical mode as she tried to review the data available and came to a flawed conclusion. _What has changed between last night and today? We had sex. This happens to Jake after sex. There were no other extraordinary variables that led to this result_. _But does this happen to him __every__ time he has sex? He falls in love? This makes no sense, he's no virgin. If that's not the cause then, what the hell is it?_

Jacob was continuing to look intensely into her eyes and stroking her cheek with amazing tenderness. He just looked so damn…happy. Like he won the lottery or something. No, like one of those freaking fairy tale princes after they kiss the sleeping princess and she awakens.

_Argh_! Molly just could not handle the situation. Jake's actions and words were flattering, but she did not wake up with the same reaction he did. She had just slept with her friend she'd been crushing on. She was under amazing stress and has not had a free weekend in about three months. She just broke up with her boyfriend of over a year. Oh, and she still has her regular course load. Plus PMS. As flattering as all this was, it wasn't fitting into her little box of How My Life Is and How I See the World, and Molly was having great difficulty with that.

"Jacob," Molly said gently as she moved his hand away from her cheek. "I don't understand this at all." Her eyes are full of regret. "I'm so sorry."

But then he held her close so that their foreheads touch, and looked down on her with such tenderness and affection that Molly almost believed it really _was_ happening, he really did feel love, devotion and adoration for her. "That's okay. I know this is it. I know you're the one," he whispered to her. Molly really wanted to melt into his arms and have a Happily Ever After, but she couldn't, because it would be a lie. She wanted to return Jake's adoration and spin into each other's arms while a camera whirled around them and some pop song played in the background like it did in the ending of so many romantic comedies that she loved, but those were films and this was her life and she starred in it. Molly, with her analytic brain could not fathom what was happening, and she was thinking of all the implications on the project, Doctor Wilson's reaction, and the geographic distance. She was thinking of all the reasons why this would not be a good development right now, and they did not outweigh Jacob's adoration on her scale of pros and cons.

Jacob's eyes suddenly lit up and grabbed her hand. "Let's tell Billy!"

Molly was trying to figure out how to tell Billy what happened_. Maybe Jacob is having a breakdown? Are there any decent psychiatrists in Forks that can help him? Oh God, does he even have health insurance? Wait, Billy's home? He didn't hear us last night, did he??_

"Dad! It happened! And it happened with Molly!" Jacob ran into the house holding Molly's hand, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Billy immediately wheeled out of his room beaming. "Congratulations, son," he said, a big smile on his lips until he saw Molly's face and saw that Molly did not share Jacob's reaction. She had a forced smile and a hint of terror in her eyes. Billy's smile no longer reached his eyes, but he quickly forced one back on for Jacob's benefit.

"Son, Molly, sit down. Molly looks like she needs answers."

Jacob moved for them to sit on the couch, but Molly wanted to talk to Billy alone. She patted Jacob on the knee. "Can you make me a coffee?" she said in a sweet voice. Jacob smiled and leapt up, eager to help.

"Billy!" Molly stage whispered once she thought Jacob was out of earshot, "What the hell is going on? He's acting like he won the lottery, and then he says I'm the one and we're meant to be. What the hell is happening?" Molly sat on the couch and put her head in her hands. "I like Jake so much, but he's not himself. I don't understand him now. What do I do? Who can help him?"

Billy answered with soft, kind, sympathetic eyes as he wheeled next to her. "You can. You can love him. "

Molly shook her head. "Billy, people don't just fall in love! It makes no sense! I don't know what the hell is going on, but I care about Jacob so much and I don't want him to go nuts right now! I'm feeling a bit too overwhelmed with work and life already. I don't want my best friend to go crazy." Molly paused. _Her best friend_. Next to Karen, she suddenly realized that Jacob was more than her crush, her liaison, her lover, her friend. He was her_ best_ friend. Their time together over the past several months had led to that conclusion. Maybe something similar happened to him and he realized he loved her? If so, why can't it happen to her? Why didn't it happen? Oh, it'd be so much easier if she felt the same way!

Billy put an arm around Molly's shoulders. "He's not going crazy. He imprinted. That means he found the love of his life, and it's you. You're soul mates."

Molly gave Billy the WTF look. "Billy, pardon my French, but do not fuck with me right now. I'm having a nervous breakdown because Jacob has gone nuts and is taking me with him. I don't understand you at all. Love of his life? What kind of romantic bull crap is that? This is Jacob! We've known each other for months now. What the hell is an imprint?"

"Have you met Sam and Emily? Have you noticed how much they love each other? That's an imprint. Leah and Luke? Another one. Jared and Kim? Paul and Rachel? They're all imprints. Have you noticed how when each is around the other, it's as if nothing else exists and the earth's orbit has moved from the sun to their love?"

Molly slumped. Billy's tone made it sound like he was reciting the legends again. It was all this romantic crap she refused to believe happened in real life. Her hands curled into fists, mirroring her aggravation. Billy's words were pretty, but they made no sense. "Billy!" she whined, "I don't understand!"

Billy patted her knee. "Molly, how do you feel about Jacob? No—" he interrupted her "--don't tell me you have a boyfriend. Pretend you don't. Pretend you're a girl, he's a boy and you meet. How do you feel about him, from your first meeting until about an hour ago?"

Molly regretted not mentioning the breakup with Spencer earlier. Now may not be the time to say it. But she smiled as she thought about her time with Jacob. "Omigod Billy, he's gorgeous, he's funny, he's smart, he's handsome, he's the nicest, sweetest, gentlest, and most loving, man I've ever met. I'm crazy about him." She was suddenly shy. "I shouldn't be telling you all this. I haven't really told anyone, and this is your own son." Molly failed to notice that the coffee preparation noises in the kitchen had suddenly stopped.

Billy smiled. "Do you like him?"

Molly nodded emphatically. "Oh god, yes!"

Billy asked more quietly, "_Could_ you love him?"

Molly felt her throat tighten and blinked quickly. "It…_could_ ….happen….."

"Molly, imprinting is when you find your perfect match. The one you're meant to be with. It usually happens on first sight. It happens rarely, but tends to happen to those descended from chiefs. Jacob has been so worried about this happening to him. He's independent. He wants to decide his own life. He wants free choice. When he first heard about imprinting, he was afraid to leave the house because he might imprint on a total stranger. But this is the best of both worlds. He imprints on the person he already knows and wants to be with. Jacob has wanted you for months now. And now it happens."

Molly got up and started pacing the small living room. "This is all too weird. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think. I don't want to hurt him, but I don't know what to do."

"Molly, we really like you. We know you're scared. We're here for you. We're here for Jacob too. Don't make any rash decisions. Don't say anything to Jacob to make him scared right now. Just tell him it's a huge shock and you need time for this to sink in.

"But Molly," Billy looked intensely at Molly, "_open your heart_. And give it time. I think the answer is deep inside of you. And when things calm down, when the project is over and life is calmer, I think this can work. I know this can work. And I think maybe, possibly, deep down inside, you feel the same way about Jacob."

Open my heart? Open my heart? But I don't know what my heart says.

Jacob came back with hot coffee. Molly wasn't sure if he heard everything; it was a small house, but as Molly glanced into his eyes, he didn't give any indication.

"Did you have a good chat?" Jacob asked calmly as he sat on the couch by Molly and slipped his arm around her waist. Molly looked quickly at Billy for him to respond for them both.

Billy patted Molly's back. "We talked." He winked. Then he spoke so quietly, only Jacob could hear: "I feel good about it, but she's scared. Give her room to breathe. She'll come to you when she's ready."

Molly started to notice a slight change in Jacob's grip on her waist. He seemed tenser, less joyful. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Jacob looked at her with love, and a little sadness. "We're good." He kissed her forehead. Molly suddenly felt regret. She was beginning to realize the impact of her reaction on Jacob, and guilt began to rush through her. She was ruining his happiness.

Billy looked at them both with love and concern. "You two need some alone time," he said, and wheeled himself out of the room.

Jacob and Molly sat side by side on the couch, their hands cradling their mugs of coffee. Molly stared straight ahead, but Jacob would look over at Molly's face every now and then, and then promptly drink more coffee. The happiness of before was being replaced with growing tension.

After a while, Jacob broke the silence. "Molly, please. Talk to me. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Jacob's previous exuberance was fading, and he was beginning to look a bit desperate, was this too much too soon? He remembered Billy's words.

Molly tried to keep it light. "Jake, I'm just really overwhelmed right now. It's all happened so suddenly. I'm totally speechless!" She smiled.

Jacob frowned. He knew Molly and he knew when Molly put on a show to make others feel better. He didn't want her to do that for him of all people. He faced her and placed his hand on her forearm. "Molly, don't lie to me. This is too important. We've got to be truthful with each other."

Molly looked down and tried to find the right words. "Jacob, last night was amazing! The best ever! And you're the sweetest, dearest, most wonderful guy I've ever met. "

"But you just want to be friends?" His tone was harsh. He tried to soften it, but his true feelings came out. He needed to know the answer to the question and felt as if his happiness depended on her answer.

"No! I mean, of course, we've always been friends, but not just friends! I'm just so overwhelmed right now! I don't know what imprinting is. Billy's words don't make sense to me. My brain is not functioning very well right now." She gave a wane smile.

Jake was getting angry. He loved Molly, but she was over thinking. "Stop thinking, Molly. How do you _feel_?"

_Why are all these people asking me about my feelings? What is this, a fucking psych convention?_

Tears fell. "I don't know what to think! We have sex, you get coffee, and then you get this peculiar look in your eye and talk about happily-ever-after or something. This is all too much! After our conversation in the diner, remember, we talked about love? I thought you were like me, you don't believe in romantic love. Love is supposed to grow. This isn't it." She faced him with tears starting to well in her eyes. Her look said that he betrayed her.

Jacob swallowed hard. He had wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he knew now was not the time.

"Molly, love, I'm sorry this is going so fast, but when it happened, and it just happened, I didn't think about your reaction. I just assumed it would happen to both of us. I've never been through this before, but with the others, it was mutual. And I do feel a connection between us. I felt it when we first met. I've been feeling it each weekend when we're together and each time we text and talk on the phone. But I've been holding it back because I know you're here for work. I know you're serious about your academic career and this project. I know you're in a relationship. I don't want anything like us--" he waved his hand between them "--to mess that up. It's important to you so it's important to me.

"And yesterday was great. I've wanted to make love to you from the moment we met. But when I saw you on the beach, it just happened, I know this isn't what you're looking for, but I saw you there, in the sunrise with your hair all windswept, and you're facing the sun with such calm and peace…and suddenly our eyes met, and I just knew I was home. I knew it was _you_. That it _is _you. That it's always _been_ you. You're the _one_. "

Molly was about to cry. She had dreamt of someone saying that to her, feeling that way about her, but this all seemed to be happening in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Jacob, I am so lost and confused right now." She saw a shadow fall over his face. "But no, listen to me. I can't say what I want to say to you right now. I really want to tell you all the things you've told me. I really want that certainty. Oh Jake! You're the goddam best guy I know! You're also the funniest, sweetest, hottest, and most generous, too. I am so amazed you feel the way you do about me. And I am so crazy about you and respect you so much that I don't want to lie to you. Ever. I want to say those three words to you and have them mean something other than friendship, but I am so scared right now." Her eyes were moist and her lips trembled slightly. She dropped her eyes and looked at her clasped hands. She spoke softly, "I am so scared and I don't know what to do or say or think. I'm not myself right now but I don't want to ruin what we have. I don't want to disrespect your feelings, but …" She didn't want to say she didn't reciprocate his feelings. She knew she would hurt him too deeply, and she was hurting him enough already. Instead, she stalled. "Can you just give me some time? Some time to think?"

Jacob tried to hide his disappointment as quickly as he could. It was there in a flash, and it was gone again. He pulled her into a tight hug and grinned. "I care for you so much, Molly Martin. I'll care for you forever. I can wait a few more days."

Molly looked at him and smiled a genuine smile this time. "My old Jake's back! My Jake!"

Those last two words brought back bitter memories to Jake of another unrequited love. But Molly was not Bella, and Bella was a married vampire and living in Europe now. That was the past. This was the present and the future.

They hugged tightly. Molly leaned into him, feeling his warmth, smelling his woodsy aroma. She had a hand on his lengthy thigh, casually tracing a pattern on his leg.

"Do you know one of my commandments?" she asked suddenly. Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"No," he answered warily.

"Don't shit where you eat," she said.

Pause.

"Did you learn that in Girl Scouts?" Jacob asked.

Molly laughed. "No, silly! It means don't date at work! I've worked long and hard to be accepted into the grad school program. This project is a great opportunity. This –" she did the hand in the air between them movement "-- is a bit more than I can comprehend at the moment." She then held his hand tightly and looked up at him. He was busy calculating how many years until she graduated.

"Can we wait a few weeks until at least my field work here is done? And then figure out what this –" again, with the hands "—is? Ow!"

Jacob had swept her into another bone-breaking hug. He was grinning. "Of course!"

Then Molly knew she had to say something about Spencer. She initially did not want to get Jacob's hopes up, but now Jacob and Molly's relationship had taken this dramatic turn, there could be no more lies or secrets between them. She nestled back and rested her head into his shoulder. She felt comfortable there. He pulled her into his lap so that they could be even closer, relieved that the drama had passed.

"Um, Jacob, did I mention that I broke up with Spencer a couple weeks ago?"

Jacob startled. He no longer leaned into her but sat upright. "Really?"

Molly nodded. "Um, after that time on the beach. After the bonfire, I realized that I didn't want to be with Spencer anymore."

Jacob was afraid to ask the words, but he needed to know. "Did you realize you cared for someone else?" he asked very carefully.

Molly could not look Jacob in the eye. She played with the hem of her shirt. "I realized that it would never work between us. I just wanted to end it before it continued. We don't bring out the best in each other." She sighed. She was about to get serious and it scared her. She took a deep breath before she spoke. "I realized that since I've been coming to La Push, doing this project, that I'm a better person when I'm here. I treat people better; I'm kinder, and nicer and more generous. It brings out the best in me. I wasn't being my true self with Spencer. We always fought. I think those arguments were him trying to make me be someone else and I was resisting."

Molly stopped talking for a while and Jacob kept the silence. Molly hoped he would say something so she would not need to continue, but he seemed to know he'd get more information by being quiet.

Molly held Jacob's hand in hers before she spoke again. She played with his long fingers, comparing her paler, smaller, thinner fingers to his, seeing how his huge hands made her seem petite. She was not petite; she was as tall as Spencer and could wear some of his clothes comfortably. She knew that if she tried on Jacob's clothes they would fit two of her.

She broke the silence and spoke softly, carefully, speaking to the clasped hands, "I don't want anyone to be my rebound, and especially someone I already care about."

It was true; she did not want Jacob to be a rebound. Part of her broke up with Spencer knowing that she liked Jacob too much to really be with Spencer. Yet she had thought Jacob only saw her as a friend, a cute woman he could flirt with, but that was all. Today she found out that she was wrong.

Jacob's heart leapt at the good news: she cared about him! He kissed her gently on her forehead. "Thanks for telling me. So, what are we?" He waited. Part of being an imprint meant that he would be whatever she needed.

Molly thought for a bit. She bit her lip in concentration. "You're not my boyfriend. Dr. Wilson would probably take me off this project if that happened. He's a firm believer in separation of work and personal life."

Jacob moved his hand to gently massage out the tension in the back of her neck. She reclined into his hands. "Then I'm not your boyfriend—yet," he whispered into her ear.

And that was how Jacob Black became Not-My-Boyfriend (yet) to his imprint.

****

A/N:

1) Okay, this issue came up with a beta question, so I'll clarify here. Molly is not a ho. She's calling Jake Not-My-Boyfriend not because she likes to get physical with random guys, but it's reverse psychology. If she calls him her boyfriend, she'll stress out even more. So he's Not-My-Boyfriend, even though they have the same behaviors, actions, feelings etc of people in an exclusive boyfriend/girlfriend type relationship. (Same type of psychology works for dating. Just go to a party or whatever and try to get 5 rejections from guys. Somehow the exact opposite happens. Weird, but it works.)

2) 'Love for the Unloved' contest opens! Voting until Oct 14th and you get 5 votes! So check out my Rachel Black fic (as mentioned in TLYDF) as well as the awesomely amazing Stretch's 'The First Five Times', an Embry x Leah fic, that is smart and sexy and sweet. You know, the usual Stretch excellence in writing. Url on my profile.

2a) 'DILF' contest voting is Oct 7-11th. I wrote a humor Carlisle x Esme fic called "The Best Worst First Date Ever". Check it out and please vote for it if you like it.

3) HotnCold will be writing a Character Exploration of Sam and Billy on TLYDF, so she's looking for fic suggestions. In particular, Good Sam, Bad Sam, Sam x Leah, Sam x OC, Canon Sam, Billy, and Billy/Charlie bromance. Just PM suggestions to her. She's also the author of the excellent Jacob x OC fic "Love and Gravity".

4) Hugs out to my regular reviewers: Kyliez, Chellie09, Stephanie is amazzzing, Davii-Hime, Noelly, Dreamin'Big (apologies if I'm missing anyone; you handholders are included too!). And hi to you quiet ones who marked this fic as a Favorite even though you don't review. I really appreciate it and glad you're enjoying reading it.

5) Please review! I'll send a teaser. I'm also posting teasers on the Twilighted forum, to get more traffic over there. Url on my profile.

6) Back to the Thursday night update schedule (fingers crossed, depends on beta).

7) How can Jake imprint someone he already knows? Sam has a theory in Chapt 10.

8) The Lyle Lovett song quoted in the beginning is the most haunting love song I know. Check it out.


	10. Chapter 10: Muybridge Discovery

Story Title:** Mystery Box**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I just use my imagination and Google.**

**A/N: Once again, the reminder that I do not know anything about Native American art or artifacts or studies, other than what's found on Google. **

**A/N: a hello to everyone who added me on author's alert! This is a pro-Jake, multi-chapter fic, so start on Chapter 1 and join us!**

**Thanks to Project Team Beta!**

******

**CHAPTER 10: FINDING THE MUYBRIDGE INDIAN POTTERY**

After Jacob imprinted on Molly, they still needed to continue the project.

Jacob became her master scheduler again. "We're scheduled to meet with Mrs. Greystone this afternoon. We can postpone it if you're not feeling up to it," he said carefully.

Molly smiled. "You are so incredibly considerate. I'll be fine. I'm here to do a job. I'll do it. This" – she waved her hand between the two of them – "will still be here. I heard Mrs. Greystone is quite old. _She_ may not." They smiled, and found their footing again.

They walked to Mrs. Greystone's house. Mrs. Greystone was known for being a pack rat, so Jacob did not want to put this house high on the list, he wanted Molly to ease into the project, hopefully get some quick wins in easier homes before being weighed down by this warehouse of junk.

The Greystones had lived in the house for years and years. They did not have children, and Mrs. Greystone was surviving, celebrating 93 years of life. Her face was heavily lined like an apple sculpture. She kept her hair long, its gray locks were wrapped around her head. She had hearing aids, but only used them according to her own assessment if things were worth hearing. Since Mr. Greystone had passed away some 20 years ago, she rarely found things worth listening to.

The younger members of the tribe would come by every couple days to look out for her. Jacob and the pack would make sure that her gutters were cleaned, the path to her house was clear, and any house repairs were done. Payment would be in pies; Mrs. Greystone made the best pies.

As much as they would make house repairs, no one touched the numerous boxes that filled every room of the little house. Only part of the kitchen and half the living room was spared, but the bedrooms, hallway even, were floor-to-ceiling boxes… unlabeled boxes.

And that was where Molly and Jacob were headed after such an eventful twenty four hours.

"Mrs. Greystone, this is Molly. She's from University of Washington and is studying our artifacts."

Mrs. Greystone had a smile for Jacob, but stared at Molly. This girl didn't look Indian or White. Her hair wasn't Native, it was too curly, but her face didn't check a specific racial box, she could be a few different things. Molly confused Mrs. Greystone and Mrs. Greystone did not like to be confused. "Hello, _Miss_." The older woman said curtly.

Molly heard the resistance, but she felt that she was close to something… something that needed to be found. She hadn't felt this way since she found the box in the museum archives months ago. Molly smiled. She needed this woman to feel at ease. "Mrs. Greystone, thank you so much for taking the time to meet with us and opening your home to us," she said with genuine warmth.

Jacob took the lead. They sat down in the living room and had some tea. Jacob talked about local news. Mrs. Greystone missed the council meeting months ago, so she wasn't aware of what Molly was doing here. She was wondering if Molly was Jake's girlfriend when the girl opened up a portfolio and showed her some photos.

"Oh dear, that looks like my grandmother's blanket!"

Jacob and Molly exchanged looks. They leaned in closer. "Are you sure, Mrs. Greystone? Do you care to look a bit closer? Many of these blankets look similar," Molly spoke very carefully, suddenly very aware of every word, every movement from the old woman.

"Oh no, dear! I'm quite sure. See that pattern there?" She pointed to a slight irregularity in the blanket weave in the far corner. "That was Grandma! She told me her own mother scolded her so much when she did that! It was supposed to be a gift, that blanket, but that mistake kept the blanket in the house. But what are you doing with it? I haven't seen it since I was a child!"

Molly swallowed and spoke carefully, "Mrs. Greystone, this was found in the University of Washington's American Indian museum archives. Do you know if your grandmother or grandfather had any contact with the university or the museum?"

The older woman thought cautiously. Her brow furrowed. "Let me think, let me think…" her voice drifted.

"Or," Jacob added, "maybe they sold or gave some things away that may have ended up at the university?"

Mrs. Greystone's eyes brightened. She nodded warily. "Grandpa always threatened to sell some of the stuff when we were low on money. He was a pack rat too, we all were, but Grandma could never bear selling anything, even blankets with mistakes…" her voice faded into her memories.

Molly's hands trembled slightly as she reached for the most important photo she had in her portfolio. She placed it in front of the woman, who looked at it with widening eyes.

"Mrs. Greystone, do you know anything about this? This was found in the box with the blanket and other things."

Mrs. Greystone held the photo close to her face. She squinted. " I've heard of these…" She spoke while Jacob and Molly were holding their breath.

"What is it?"

"It's the legends. I had heard that there were tiny sculptures to help teach the legend to our people. This is our creation. Do you know the story?" the older woman asked the younger.

Molly spoke without answering the question directly: "Tell me."

The old woman started, "Long long ago, Q'waeti roamed the land, giving animals their traits, creating people and teaching them how to live.

"He gave the beaver his tail, gave the deer the reflex to look up when it hears sounds. The Hoh people were walking on their hands upside down until Q'waeti made them walk upright. He transformed the Makah people from dogs to men, and the Quileute from wolves to men. This is the transformation. It's the story of the origin of the Quileute." She laughed suddenly. "Q'waeti also told them that they could only have one wife, but the chief could have six or eight."

Molly gasped while Jacob laughed. Molly punched him in the arm and he pretended to be hurt. "Did Billy or your grandfather have more than one wife? Or are you planning to start that tradition here? Align with the polygamists?" joked Molly.

"No worries, Moll, you'd be wifey number one. Ouch!" Molly's arm hit its target again.

"I heard there were also sculptures of the Thunderbird and the Killer Whale, the trickster Raven, Dask'Iya…now we just tell the stories of the legends," Mrs. Greystone added.

"Are there…are there more of these? Do you have them?"

Mrs. Greystone laughed and waved to the numerous boxes. "Who knows what's in here? But I doubt it. If I had this, I would keep it special. So would my grandparents. So would my husband. It wouldn't be stuffed in a box, but here." She patted the shelf on her left by the armchair. "It would be on display here so everyone could see it and we could remind the children of the legends."

Molly's heart sank. She had felt she was so close to closing the mystery. Jacob gave her a sympathetic look. He genuinely seemed to share some of Molly's disappointment.

Molly showed Mrs. Greystone the rest of the photos from the mystery box. Mrs. Greystone nodded, but identified no other items other than the blanket. Nothing else was as memorable as the little wolf-man sculpture (maybe she should have named it, as Jacob suggested), but Molly had hoped that if the woman recognized the blanket, maybe she would have recognized something else from the mystery box.

Molly made a note to herself to ask the Elders if they knew about people selling artifacts for cash, and who would buy it.

After the photos, Mrs. Greystone waved her arm towards some of the boxes nearby. "You're welcome to start looking around. I won't mind. Just put things back where you found them."

Molly had been dreading this step. The house was needed an intervention from that clutter expert on HGTV. She was glad she was dressed extra casually in jeans, t-shirt and a hoodie. Her long curly hair was pulled back in a ponytail; she once saw a spider web hanging out of her tresses years ago and made sure it would not happened again.

She glanced at Jacob, wearing his usual jeans and t-shirt. How come he never got cold? She noticed (again) how well the t-shirt hung from his muscled chest, both emphasizing the broadness and hanging just right along his slim waist. He was smiling at her. It was different than his usual smart-alecky or just plain sexy smiles. It was warm and loving. He knew she was not looking forward to spending several hours (or days) going through dusty old boxes, weeding junk from treasure, carefully cataloging each item. But he would be there for her.

She gave him back a smile that said all that and more. Maybe imprinting wasn't so bad after all?

"Okay," Jake stood up. "Where do we start? Any ideas, U. Dub?"

U-Dub? That's a new nickname. She kind of liked it.

She looked at the boxes in the living room, then, after getting a nodding assent from Mrs. Greystone, walked to one of the storage rooms in the back. "I'd like to start back here, actually. Jacob, you don't need to stay. You probably have other things to do."

Jacob reached over and gave her hand a quick squeeze. He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I think I'll hang out here for a bit." His words were more casual than his actions.

Molly got that warm fuzzy feeling again.

She surveyed the room. She was hoping that some supernatural force would be at work, to suddenly illuminate and levitate the box she was looking for. It didn't happen.

Three hours later, that was still not the case. Mrs. Greystone made them some sandwiches as snacks, and Molly was ready to call it a night. She had a long drive ahead, and wanted to start the drive sooner rather than later.

They had a system of checking off the boxes that they had already reviewed, setting aside a few items that might be of interest, Molly clicking her fingers over the keyboard keeping track of the items, the photos, of it all. They also spent the time chatting about everything and nothing. Favorite movies, childhood memories, pet peeves. They were learning and discovering each other, and finding that although different backgrounds and races and geographic origin and socio economic levels, they had common ground in beliefs, values, morals, worldviews, and some favorite ice cream flavors. They were dissimilar in enough ways to make things interesting, but their deeper similarities bridged the obvious differences in their resumes.

Molly smiled thinking how she knew Spencer for more than 14 months, but knew so much more about Jacob after only a quarter of the time.

"One more box and I gotta get some caffeine and drive home."

"Okay, boss. "

Molly went through the usual motions of examining the outside of the box for any clues (none), then opening it carefully. It was heavy (pottery?), and the objects inside were carefully wrapped. Molly unwrapped the first item and paused.

It was pottery, with artwork done in a primitive style, showing a man fishing in a boat. And as she slowly spun the pot around, it was like a film of the fish being pulled into the boat.

"Jacob…" Her hands were trembling slightly and her voice jagged.

"Holy crap! It's like the one in the book."

Molly pulled out a snapshot she had taken from the Muybridge-style pottery book Dr. Wilson had shown them at their first meeting, and stared at the two. "It's the same artist, or the school of. Looks like the same period. Look at the borders, almost identical. It's amazing."

Jacob leapt up to find the owner. "Mrs. Greystone, can you come over here? We have something we'd like to show you."

He gently led the older woman by the hand as Molly stood up and held out the pottery. Mrs. Greystone's eyes widened. "Well, look at that! Where ever did you find it?"

"In this box. Does it look familiar at all?"

"No, not at all. I would remember that. I'd keep that in the front room too. It's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it! It's like a motion picture" She gently spun the pot in her hand. "Are there more?"

Molly went back to the box and started unwrapping. "Oh my God! There are four more!"

In addition to the fisherman, there was a hunting scene, with some hunters chasing and killing a deer; the flight of the Thunderbird; men rowing in a long canoe; and the Raven placing the sun in the sky.

"Interesting, it's a mixture of legends and real life." Molly was entranced.

Molly grabbed her camera phone, took photos of each from every angle with a ruler for measurement, and emailed the photos to Dr. Wilson. She wasn't sure if he checked his work email on Sundays, but she wanted him to know immediately.

The response came in three minutes: _"We're meeting 8am tomorrow morning. Bring the pots. I'm clearing my schedule for the next three hours." _Dr. Wilson did not bother with salutations or greetings.

It was the first level of validation Molly needed. It was the beginning of the realization how momentous this discovery was.

Jacob noticed that Molly was on the verge of hyperventilating and gave her a hug. She drew strength from his embrace. "Thank you so much, Jacob. Thank you for _everything."_

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek "Good work, honey. You did it yourself. I just lifted a couple boxes," he joked.

Mrs. Greystone agreed to let Molly take the box with her. Molly wrote a receipt and emailed photos of the pottery to Jacob as well, so he could have a copy for the tribe. Jacob went and told the Elders, who immediately came to the house.

"My, my, my" said Billy. "I would not have believed it."

"Billy, I've already emailed photos to Dr. Wilson and he'd like to see the pottery tomorrow morning. Is it alright that I take these off the Rez? I'll make sure they're taken care of. You're welcome to join us, of course." Molly did not want to be presumptuous and just take artifacts that belonged to Mrs. Greystone and the tribe.

"Molly, I know they'll be in good hands," Billy smiled.

Jacob gave Molly a tight squeeze after loading the box carefully into the trunk of her car. "Call and tell me how it goes."

"Of course I will. You're a part of this too. You all are." They kissed.

"See you Saturday, love."

***

Jacob watched Molly drive away. He always watched her little Honda Civic drive around the curve into the trees. He always stood there and waved goodbye. But this time was different. It was the first time he had waved goodbye since he imprinted that morning. And it felt like hell. He wanted to run after her. He wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her how much her loved her, how much he needed her, that his life meant nothing if she wasn't a part of it. But he knew she wasn't ready to hear those words. He nearly scared her off this morning. He knew in his head that he needed to stay calm. He knew she would one day be ready, but not now. And he could not risk losing her for good.

The pain in his heart was strong. It was sharp. It wasn't the devastation he felt when Bella married the leech, but he hadn't felt heartache in a while. It was old, but familiar. He lightly kicked some rocks out of his way as he slowly walked into the house. Billy was waiting for him with compassionate eyes.

"It happened, didn't it, Son." It was more a statement of fact than a question.

Jacob threw himself on the couch and ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair. "Yeah, Dad. She's the one. I kind of had a feeling, but then, it just came over me. Just like how Quil and Sam said. It was as if she is the center of the world. I felt like heavy chains were pulling me to her. All I can think about is her. Molly. Molly Martin. I love her so much. I just want to be with her, to take care of her, to make sure she's happy and safe and loved." Jacob looked at his father, his eyes moist. He clenched his fists. "But I don't understand it. It's supposed to happen at first sight. Or first sight after phasing for the first time, like Kim and Jared. I've known Molly for months. And she doesn't feel the same way."

Before Billy could answer, Sam, Quil, Seth, Embry, Jared and Paul came in. The little living room was soon filled with long arms and legs stretched out on whatever surface they could find.

"Yo, Jake. We heard. It finally happened," Paul started the conversation as he threw his legs on the coffee table and scratched his stomach, making himself at home.

"Hell yeah! Dude! What the fuck? You've known her for months now. Are you sure?" Embry asked.

"What? Do you want me to phase so you can read my thoughts?" Jake answered.

"Don't do it! He just wants to see Molly naked!" Quil yelled.

Quil ducked from a well-thrown pillow being hurled at his face.

"I was just telling Dad that it makes no sense. I mean, one moment I'm thinking I really like her and I like to spend time with her and thinking about maybe we could do a long distance relationship thing, when bam! She's the center of my world. I have to be with her always. I want her in my life forever. It's weird shit." The other men nodded. "And now I'm feeling all queasy."

"That's how I feel when Claire's mom takes her away. My stomach's all tied up in knots. I just miss her," Quil spoke quietly.

Jared threw a pillow at Quil. They would run out of ammunition soon. "Pussies!" he yelled.

"Hey, you got it easy with Kim! She's your age, she was right there waiting for you! You don't have complications," Quil whined. No one spoke about Sam's imprint complication; no one needed to.

"No one's imprinted since Leah did seven years ago. And most of us stopped phasing over three years ago. Why the imprint now? And why on someone you already know? It's weird shit. Jacob, you have fucked with tradition!" Embry stated, leaning against the doorway as he looked for some chips.

"Yeah, man. Must be the gods heard you fuckin' dissin' this imprinting shit all these years; payback's a bitch, my brother," Paul said in his white rapper voice that he knew annoyed Jake.

"Could be worse! He could have imprinted on some evil old troll! A _male_ evil old troll!" Jared laughed.

"Where the hell is something I can throw at your ugly face, Jared?" A shoe then bounced off the wall next to Jared's head.

"You're lucky your reflexes haven't gone with the phasing."

Quil moved to sit next to Jacob. "Brother, don't be all doom and gloom! You imprinted, finally. You don't have to worry about that anymore. No longer fearing that you'll imprint on some anonymous stranger and have no control. It's kind of like you had no control, but you imprinted on someone who's your friend, your fuck buddy, from my guess—" Jacob scowled—"I mean, seriously, if you had your choice of who you could imprint—other than Angelina Jolie—who would it be? Seriously? It's Molly, isn't it?"

Sam had been quiet but he suddenly spoke. His voice was deep and authorative, his Alpha voice. "Quil is right. It's against the traditions; it's unlike all the other imprints-" he didn't talk about how 'different' Quil's imprint was. Everyone knew that. "--But you're the one who hates imprints. You're the one who wanted choice. It's like whatever causes the imprint let you _choose_."

"But Molly's not into me! I'm afraid I'll scare her off!" Jacob replied, afraid he might sound too soft. He did.

"God, you sound like a girl! What is this, a Lifetime original movie? You are Jacob Black! You are super stud! You are the hottest bachelor in La Push and Forks. You've got girls eating out of your hand! You already know Molly. You guys are already good friends. You talk nearly every day, right?" Jacob nodded discretely, he never 'fessed up to his brothers how often he and Molly talked. "She likes you. She thinks you're hot and she likes spending time with you. When this project is over, you guys will have time. She's running around like crazy now. Hell, she has an eight-hour round trip drive every weekend. That is nuts! And she's not complaining. Maybe you need to start traveling to Seattle some weekends. Embry and Quil can watch the shop. But there's no rush." Seth ended his soliloquy.

When did his friends become wise? Potty mouthed, but wise?

Jacob was feeling better, but he had pent up energy to release. Years ago, he would just phase and go for a run, but they stopped phasing a few years ago, when they realized that the Cullens really were not coming back, and no vampires came through the area. They didn't want any more boys phasing. But he was feeling so intense; he really wanted to turn into an animal and just run as a wolf, for the second time in a day.

He felt Sam staring at him. "Wanna go for a walk?" Sam asked. Jacob stared. Did he know?

"Let me change into sweats," Jake answered. Sam nodded. He understood.

"Girls, thanks for this little talk. We'll be doing hair braiding and polishing our nails next." Jacob got off the couch and started herding them towards the exit, everyone except Sam. Quil or Embry was a better friend, but he wanted to talk to Sam at that moment. If anyone would phase, it should be the Alphas. He was concerned there might be weird repercussions for the others since they had not phased in years.

Once the other men left, Sam looked at Jacob and nodded. Sam was already wearing cutoffs, so Jacob went to change into some sweats. Jacob looked at Billy. He seemed to know they were up to something. "We're gonna go for a run, Dad. Be back soon."

"Be safe, Son." From the tone of Billy's voice, Jacob knew that Billy knew they would phase.

Jacob and Sam didn't need to talk. They would be in each other's heads soon. They both started running towards the forest. Once they were far enough away from any possible witnesses, Jacob felt his wolf form burst out of himself, just like the little sculpture Molly found. He looked and saw that Sam had phased as well. He started hearing Sam's thoughts.

_Show me the imprint_, Sam thought.

Jacob showed Sam what was going through his mind just before and the moment of the imprint. It made him feel bittersweet, happy that he found the love of his life, but a bit sad because he didn't know if she loved him.

Jacob could feel Sam agreeing that he really had imprinted. _Did you doubt me?_ Jacob thought.

_No, it's just so …different. It's not love at first sight._

_But you agree that it's definitely an imprint._

_Yes._

_So what's your problem?_

_I mean, maybe it all makes sense. The imprint is your best mate. Maybe she's the best mate for you. And since she's an outsider, it took a while_.

_That makes no sense. Luke is an outsider and Leah imprinted on him first sight._

Sam was trying to figure that one out when Jacob started thinking about his night with Molly. Her hair, her eyes, her breasts… he forgot that Sam was still in his mind and quickly clamped down and thought about some cars he needed to work on at the shop Monday.

_Wait, Jacob!_ called Sam.

_Sam, there is no fucking way I am going to show you Molly and me screwing._

_No, wait, afterwards. You phased? You went for a run and phased?_

_Yeah, I just felt like I had to phase._

_When was the last time you phased?_

_I dunno. A year? Maybe longer?_

_I mean, you haven't phased since you met Molly. Until now? Until today._

_Yeah. Hey…do you think that's why? That's why I imprinted __today__? It did happen the first time I saw her after I phased. Maybe because I hadn't phased in so long, the imprint didn't happen when I first saw Molly, but waited until I phased again?_

_Maybe. Who the hell understands this stuff? Taha Aki? He's not here to tell us. And I don't think it's worth going on a spirit quest. It just feels right, doesn't it? That's the impression I'm getting from you. _

Their thoughts were quiet, just mulling over the possibilities, absorbing the images and emotions.

_Want to just run for a while?_ Sam asked.

_Yep._

They ran. They ran the old patrol route, back in the days of vampires and monsters.

_Are you ever going to tell Molly about phasing?_

_Only if I have to. That's the rules, right?_

_You wrote the rules._

They were quiet again for a while. Jacob had no idea how Molly would react if/when she found out the truth. Hopefully only if. Hopefully she would fall in love with him; they'd get married, build a house near Billy's and raise some kids; some sons who would never turn into wolves. For whom the legends would only be legends. And they could grow old together. Not be immortal. Have real lives. Have the mutual love that Molly talked about in the diner months ago.

More silence. Sam and Jacob were in a rhythm. They found their footing again and it was as if they hadn't stopped phasing. They rushed through the trees, the branches whizzing by their ears. Their senses were sharpened. They smelled the deer, the fox, the owl. Jacob felt one with the wolf.

After a while, they slowed.

_Time to go back?_

_Yep._

_Thanks for the run. I needed it._

_No problem._

Jacob went home and threw himself on the couch. What a day! The last 24 hours totally changed his world, and Molly's. They finally made love. They talked and agreed to a pseudo relationship. He found out that she broke up with Spencer and she was crazy about him. They found the Muybridge pottery. And he imprinted. He imprinted. Jacob Black imprinted. He imprinted on Molly Martin, a California born PhD student. Would Taha Aki have guessed the descendent of chiefs would imprint on this mixed race Californian PhD student who had a natural business mind coupled with a love of artifacts?

Could she settle down here? Could she live on the Rez? It certainly wasn't the life she was used to, it wasn't Berkeley or Seattle or Ithaca, with their universities and coffee shops and vibrant nightlife and diversity. La Push was a village in a desolate area of Washington state. Could she have a life here?

"Son, stop worrying." Billy's words interrupted Jacob's thoughts. Jacob sat up, startled.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Worrying. You're worrying about Molly. Don't. I'm old enough to know a few things, and I know that girl is crazy about you, and she'll come around." Billy wheeled himself closer to Jacob. "Get off the couch! We have to tell Sue and Old Quil what you and Molly found today! This is gonna be big -- might put La Push on the map! And the best part, none of the pottery has werewolves on them!" Billy chucked loudly.

Jacob ended his pity party, got off the couch, and went with his father to inform the Elders of the artistic discovery. And Jacob was looking forward to his nightly call with Molly on Monday, not only to get an update on her meeting with Doctor Wilson, but just to be close to her, even via phone lines. She was his imprint and he needed her. But he could wait. He had to.

***

A/N:

**1) Please review! **Reviewers get teasers of the next chapter!

2) Links to Quileute legends on my profile page.

3) DILF contest voting started; ends 10/11. There are 5 votes available, I have a humorous Carlisle X Esme first date fic there. Please read it and vote!

4) Can I just say how smart Mystery Box reviewers are! I'm really impressed; I got lots of feedback that Jake was acting a bit OOC with the imprint. Yes, he'll pay for that, but you all are so smart for noticing!

5) I'm hopped up on cold medicine and coffee, so I apologize if anything is screwy.

6) I started a Harry Potter fanfic kick. I'm into Hermoine (x Harry, or x Cedric), so if you have any recs, please send them. (Yes, I choose to live in a world where Cedric Diggory lives, Hermoine gets romantic with Harry, and Jacob Black imprints on a human of his own age. Yes, the sky is blue in my world, too.)


	11. Chapter 11: After Muybridge

Story Title:** Mystery Box**

Chapter:** 11: After the Muybridge Discovery**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just use my imagination**

**A/N: Thank you Project Team Beta!**

**Okay, this is a transition chapter between the imprint/ pottery discovery last chapter(s) and the exhibit next chapter. **

To say life got crazy afterwards was an understatement. The day after the Muybridge pottery discovery, Molly met with Dr. Wilson in his office bright and early Monday morning. Once the pot was sent to the lab for testing and proved to be authentic, Dr. Wilson set the wheels into motion for the exhibit; emails with photos and lab results of the discovery were sent to National Museum of American Indian as well as all the major American Indian/ Native American Studies departments throughout the country. The buzz started immediately -- the Muybridge pottery was the biggest Native American artifact discovery in the past fifty years, and Molly was in the thick of it. The rest of her life was taking a back seat, however Molly wouldn't change it for the world.

Once the pottery was authenticated, Molly called Jacob immediately so the Quileutes could share in the excitement. A bonfire and fish fry were scheduled in two weeks to celebrate – even Dr. Wilson was invited. The big news was that the museum decided to have an exhibit in a month -- incredibly fast, which meant a lot of work. Dr. Wilson and Molly had several meetings with Anna Highchurch, the curator of the exhibit at U.W. Not only would the Muybridge pottery be on exhibit a representation of other Quileute works. They went through Molly's growing catalog of Quileute artifacts to decide which ones to exhibit. (Molly was still going through Mrs. Greystone's boxes and did not see anything of the magnitude of the flipbook pottery, but there were some commendable examples of traditional artifacts.) After a conference call with Billy, Sue, and Old Quil, they decided to have some presentations of modern Quileute life, from carving to dances to drumming to storytelling (of course, Billy would do the storytelling).

There was a council meeting and much enthusiasm for the exhibit. Committees at U.W. and La Push were set up and the logistics organized. The project grew such that Dr. Wilson handed some responsibility for the project to Dr. Fletcher, one of the other professors in the department, and Molly got help from a couple undergraduates, Georgia and Michael. Molly, Dr. Fletcher, and Anna would review the database Molly had collected at La Push, and decide which items should be part of the exhibit. Georgia and Michael spent several days at La Push going through the rest of Mrs. Greystone's numerous boxes. Thanks to the internet, Molly could view items in real time and help decide if they were worth exhibiting or not. Jacob was helpful but he delegated Seth to be their point person when Molly wasn't around. He would be there upon arrival, exit, and would check in with the students to make sure they were fine, but he was busy with other commitments when Georgia and Michael arrived during the week. On Saturdays, the shop was only open half day, so he was more available if they needed him.

Molly asked the Elders if they had any notion of who was known to buy artifacts if some Quileute needed money -- particularly Quileute arts and crafts from about 50-100 years ago. They gave her some leads of several antique stores all the way from Forks to Seattle, which the undergrads pursued. Molly also spoke with Anna to find out from whom the museum may have received the artifacts years ago. Since Anna was only about a decade older than Molly, she did not have personal knowledge of what happened in the past, but knew the retired curator, as did Dr. Wilson.

One of the conference rooms in the American Indian department house became their war room. Blaine would come by every now and then with a snarky comment but Molly was too busy to notice. Megan would drop by and supply them with drinks from the vending machine, while Molly brought in a case of bottled water in an attempt to encourage a healthy diet in the undergrads, to no avail.

And Molly and Jacob? Molly was still uncertain about the whole imprint thing, and Jacob wouldn't push her. They made sure to keep the change in their relationship a secret to almost everyone except for the pack. When she arrived in La Push, Jacob would still greet her at the diner, same as he always did, but when he gave her his usual hug, he made sure that his face would always be hidden from the diners so that he could lick her neck, nibble her ear and talk dirty. Molly had to fight to keep her face unchanged in case anyone from the diner was looking out the window watching their mini-reunion.

The pack knew things had changed because Jake was their Alpha, and anything that impacted their Alpha impacted them. They did not act differently around Molly but she could tell that the pack was watching them closely. Billy began to look at Molly with a twinkle in his eye, and Sue told her to she didn't need to sneak in and out of her house in the middle of the night; if she wanted to stay at Jake's, that was fine.

"Sue," Molly took a deep breath, "I know you know Doctor Wilson. I know you know I would never ask you to lie for me…"

"But you don't want me to tell Doctor Wilson that you're sleeping with Jake?" Sue continued Molly's sentence. If Molly had been drinking liquids, she would have spat them out. She thought of Sue like a mom, but her own mother was never so … blunt.

"Uh, I wasn't going to use those exact words…" Molly stuttered.

Sue patted Molly's arm. "Molly, dear, I have two grown children and neither one took a vow of chastity. You're a grown woman and Jacob's a grown man. You're both very levelheaded. You don't need to sneak around."

"But I'm also representing the university. I don't want to compromise the project…"

Sue smiled and shook her head. "Molly, we all know you, and we all know Jacob. We've seen you two together, trying to avoid the attraction the two of you have had for each other from the get-go." Molly blushed, and Sue patted her arm again. "Don't worry. Only the Elders and the pack know about your new relationship, and we won't tell Doctor Wilson unless he asks us directly."

"He's not-my-boyfriend!" Molly said in a rush, and then felt really ridiculous when she realized how stupid that phrase sounded from her lips.

Sue laughed, "Billy told me that's what you two call it! Well, well. Charlie's not my boyfriend either then!"

Molly got a visual of Sue and Charlie together and started blushing for a whole different reason.

***

In the midst of keeping the imprint and their new relationship a secret, Jake's room became their sanctuary, where they could interact without half the town watching. During the day, they would try not to brush up against each other, but as soon as the day was over and they were alone in Jacob's room, they could do as they liked.

Jake would get the music going (heavy metal or hard core rap seemed best), and they would have heavy make out sessions. Molly was uncomfortable actually having intercourse with him since the one time they made love, Jake imprinted. She still saw a cause and effect relationship between the having sex and Jacob imprinting. She didn't really understand the imprint, but didn't want to negate it (imprint = love, non-imprint = hate?), so they found creative solutions to do everything physical except actual intercourse.

Jake (and a couple others) noticed that Molly stopped wearing the Claddagh ring that Spencer gave her.

The Cosmo Club certainly noticed when she stopped wearing the Claddagh ring. They also noticed when Molly was nearly walking around like John Wayne after a particularly physical weekend with Jacob.

"You've been fucked within an inch of your life, haven't you?" Nancy asked the moment Molly sat down with the foursome.

Molly was under the microscope. She could not lie. "Yeah." She breathed with embarrassment. Big smiles around.

"And it's Jacob? And it's amazing?" asked Shannon.

"Eff yeah," answered Molly with a sly smile. 'Whoo hoos' and upraised cosmo glasses were the result of that revelation. "It's not noticeable, is it? I gotta hide it from Dr. Wilson and the department. Totally bad form to be in a relationship with the project liaison."

In unison, the three other members of the Cosmo club made the zip-the-lips and the throw-away-the-key maneuver.

***

For Jacob, finally imprinting was a weird experience. It hurt more than he would admit that his love did not understand being imprinted. He was too impatient to tell her; he should have waited until after the project was over.

He knew he was lucky in that Molly wasn't a stranger; he felt that in the back of his mind he always knew she was special—really special. Super incredibly awesomely special. If this imprinting thing didn't exist (wouldn't that be nice?) he would have pursued her as a girlfriend. But imprinting just messed everything up. He mentally kicked himself for telling her about it. He should have kept his big mouth shut. He could have at least pretended to be _normal_. But no, he had to tell her because he was so freakin' happy. Overjoyed. Like a goddamn hallelujah chorus was singing background music just for them. Fuck all good that did. He scared her, and he couldn't take the words back. He was even physically ill when she was away.

At least she agreed that they'd be more than friends, that he'd probably be her boyfriend when this was over. _Boyfriend_? _Girlfriend_? What the hell kind of terminology is that to describe your imprint? How would this all work even if they were together? Would he have to move to Seattle? He couldn't leave the tribe. And he would never have her abandon her career; he would not even suggest that.

Meanwhile, he learned to shut up and deal the hand he was dealt. He was her Not-My-Boyfriend (yet). He was the one who spent Saturday nights with her tangled up in his arms, who knew every inch of her skin and knew ways to make her cry in pleasure. He was the one who talked to her every night for hours on the phone. He was the one who caused her face to light up and heart to race when they reunited. He was the one who had now learned to shut up and not discuss the imprint (and instructed the pack not to discuss it either) and wait. He could wait. He waited 25 years for her to come into his life. He waited nine years after Bella married the leech to find his own love. He could wait a few more weeks. He'd have to. He had no other choice.

While Molly was in Seattle, she would still talk to Jacob each night before bedtime. He would catch her up on what happened at his garage or La Push gossip, and she would give an update on what was happening in the exhibition and the project.

"Tell me what's up with you. How's Billy? Is Leah pregnant? How are my undergrads behaving? Any complaints?"

They talked about everything but the imprint. Molly needed it that way and Jacob, the Not-My-Boyfriend (yet), understood.

***

While Molly was in the war room, she received an unexpected call on her cell phone.

"Molly? It's Luke, Leah's husband? She suggested I call you."

Molly wrinkled her brow in confusion. "Hi, Luke. Is something wrong with Leah? Can I help you with something?"

There was a deep chuckle on the other end of the phone. Luke had a nice, deep voice. "No, Leah thought I could help you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep. Since we're both objects of imprints."

Oh. It started to make sense now. Previously, Molly only had half a mind on her phone conversation while she was multi-tasking on her laptop, snacking on some almonds, and barely noting what Gloria was doing. She suddenly dropped her other distractions and focused on Luke.

"Okay. What do you want to tell me?" Molly was still uncertain about this whole _imprint_ thing. Even though her work with artifacts involved numerous legends from various tribes, not just the Quileute, she still had a bit of a precise mind, and imprinting did not compute.

Luke could tell Molly was not altogether welcoming of this discussion. He decided to change his approach to address her skepticism.

"Hey, I know when Leah imprinted on me, I had no idea what hit me. All I knew is that I looked at this gorgeous woman, and she was looking at me like the sun rose and set on me. It's all kind of intense. It's intense for them too. It's not like they plan for this to happen or anything. But it does. And you know, there's something to it."

"Oh, really?" _Enlighten me_, she was thinking snarkily.

Luke laughed. "Hell, look at the evidence: Leah and me, Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel. Have you seen so many crazy lovesick fools in your life? And look at Jacob? Sure, it didn't happen like the rest. You all had time to get to know each other first. That's really cool. It's like—heck, it's almost _normal _with you two!"

Molly frowned. "So, how did you feel when Leah told you about the imprinting. You're not Quileute. It's just so…illogical."

"Yeah, it's illogical. Falling in love is illogical. Leah told me after we'd been dating a few weeks. She was too afraid she'd scare me off if she told me the truth, but by then I was head over heels in love with her." Luke laughs. "Hell, maybe I imprinted on her too, because I never fell for someone so quickly in my life. Three weeks! It's insane. Yeah, it's illogical. It's crazy good, I mean, a good kind of crazy."

"So if you imprinted on her, why didn't I imprint on _him_?" Molly's voice cracked with emotion. (Gloria looked up from her laptop, saw that her fellow student was on the verge of tears, and got the heck out of the war room. She knew Molly needed privacy and could always find out later what was happening. It didn't sound like a death in the family, so she knew it'd be a long story fit for another time, when the older woman was calmer.)

"I don't know," Luke answered softly.

Molly sniffled, calming down. She had asked the million dollar question that was bothering her so much, and Luke's answer didn't help. This whole imprint thing, well, their imprint specifically, wasn't following any of the pre-described patterns. They'd known each other for months; it wasn't love at first sight, and her feelings for him were strong, but hadn't changed to mirror Jake's feelings for her. She was supposed to believe this kind of supernatural thing happened, but then it did not follow the standard M.O. of supernatural events. _WTF?_

"You know, Luke," she said finally. "Maybe you're not the right person for me to talk to."

Luke was no longer laughing. "Maybe you're right there, Molly." He sighed loudly. "I hope I didn't make things worse."

"No, it's the way it is."

***

That night, Molly talked to Jacob, as usual, during her evening routine.

"I cannot believe you are brushing your teeth while on the phone with me!" Jacob laughed.

"I take care of my teeth."

"But do I need to hear you spit? Too much information!"

"I'm multi-tasking! I want to talk to you and I only have so many hours in the day." She paused and said in a softer voice, "I miss you."

He answered in the same tone, "I miss you more."

"What do you miss about me?"

"Your smile. Your laugh. Your sense of humor. Your ass."

Molly laughed. "I was wondering how long it would take before you got smutty!"

Jacob's voice grew deeper. "Did I pass the test? Should I ask you the same?"

"Yep, your ass too, Jake. I'm thinking I need a bronze replica here so can rub it and think of you."

"Only my ass?"

"Your personality doesn't bronze well."

"Touché, . You didn't fall into that trap."

"I can be smarter than the average Not-My-Girlfriend."

"You're my only Not-My-Girlfriend."

"And you're my only Not-My-Boyfriend."

"Yet! Don't forget the yet!"

"Yet." She said the simple three-letter word with certainty, with finality. Yet.

***

A/N:

Please review! Reviews get teasers of the next chapter


	12. Chapter 12: Exhibit Part 1

Story Title:** Mystery Box**

Chapter:** 12: The Exhibit, Part 1**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I just use my imagination.

Many thanks to Project Team Beta.

Happy Birthday to me! (yes, it's my birthday and this is what I'm doing…)

***

Molly Martin was a wreck.

Her life was a whirling dervish. She had no happy place. There was no sanctuary. Everything was spinning en masse at once.

Her to do list needed a to-do list:

1) The exhibit was opening the next day

2) She and Anna Highchurch were in charge of the exhibit

3) Her family was flying in from San Francisco to attend

4) Quileutes were chartering a bus and coming to the exhibit

5) Spencer still wanted to get back together

6) Her period came a week early. With cramps

7) And, she was behind on her school assignments.

She really, _really_ wanted to sit at home and eat lots of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, but she didn't have time. She was just trying to maintain a façade of normalcy.

Her roommate, Karen, saw through the façade. She saw the bags under the eyes, the pale coloring, the nervous habits of lip chewing and finger tapping taking over. She knew her roommate and her current situation to know what needed to be done, and she would be the woman to do it.

"Molly! Earth to Molly!" Karen called out. Molly sat at the kitchen table, her face blank. She had lost track of what she was supposed to remember. Karen waved a hand in front of her face. Molly collapsed, dropping her face down into her arms on the table. Karen put an arm around her.

"Molly, chill. I'll help out. What can I do?" Karen asked in a soothing voice.

"Can my parents adopt you and then your job would be to show them around?" Molly frowned, thinking of the added responsibilities that awaited her. She loved her family, but it was all getting to be a bit much.

"Done. It doesn't have to be official. Temporary works, too," Karen smiled.

Molly decided to press her luck. "Can you be an honorary Quileute, too?"

Karen thought of the handsome men she'd seen in Molly's photos and thought of a solution that would help everyone involved. "Double done. I want to meet those hot guys! I'll get the Cosmo Club involved too."

For the first time in a long time, Molly was beginning to feel some relief from her stress. "Omigosh, Karen, if you can handle all the social stuff, I'll handle everything and anything requiring a degree in Native American studies, and I will owe you _forever_."

"Girl, you hook me up with a Quileute boy and I'll owe _you!_ Which ones are single?"

Karen put on her organizing hat and arranged dinner for the Martins and the Quileutes at a pizza parlor/ bowling alley downtown, hoping the activity would help break the ice between the two, or three groups who otherwise may not have a lot in common at first. Karen decided to have mixed bowling teams, mixing the Martins, the Quileutes and the Cosmo Club.

As Molly watched Karen pull out a sheet of paper and start creating the mixed bowling teams, a thought came to her suddenly. "We cannot call ourselves the Cosmo Club in front of my parents."

"How about the Sunday Morning Knitting Club?" Karen smirked.

"The Tuesday Hangover Relief Clinic?" Molly contributed.

"Candystripers R Us?" laughed Karen. Molly held her sides, she was laughing hard as well. It helped. Laughter helped ease the stress of the next few days.

***

On Thursday they would be bowling. On Friday, Karen would take anyone interested sightseeing around Seattle, while those involved in the opening night gala stayed and prepped at the museum. Friday night was the exhibit opening with Native dancing, drumming, craft making, and storytelling featuring Billy, of course. Saturday was a special exhibit opening for school kids, where they could participate in craft making, create their own stories, and have guided tours at their age-appropriate level. Molly and the Elders were so glad that Anna suggested the kids' program. Jacob would be doing tours while Billy read stories. Saturday night the Quileutes could either stay in Seattle or drive back to La Push; the chartered bus was going back but some people, including Jacob, wanted to stay until Sunday.

And during all this madness, Spencer kept calling her. She had seven voice messages from him, all increasingly pleading.

Just seeing the messages on her voicemail made Molly tense. "Why is it the perfect storm?" Molly asked her roommate.

"Earth to Molly, where's Jacob staying?" Karen tried to get her roommate to focus on something more positive than ex-boyfriends. Jacob was definitely more to the positive than Spencer.

That question stopped Molly in her tracks. "Um, I didn't ask."

"Did you offer to let him stay here?" Karen hinted broadly.

Pause.

"Would you mind?" Molly asked.

"No. You know the rules, keep it in your room. Keep the music going so I don't hear any wall banging, please."

"Yes, ma'am. And you keep that in mind too, in case you and Embry and/or Seth get some action," Molly half-joked.

Karen smiled at the thought. "Show me their photos again?" Molly pulled out her iPhone and showed Karen the photos of the handsome young men. "Yummy! They're both over six feet tall?"

"At least! They're like a freakin' basketball team. You have to wonder what they put in the water, and why they're not the division champs or something."

"Oh, just more of them to love!" Karen kept that happy thought then shifted gears. "So, what's going on with you and Jacob, anyway?"

Molly sighed. She told Karen everything, but could not explain imprinting She just said that Jacob fell in love with her. Karen's eyes grew wide with that bit of knowledge. "No way!" Molly then explained all the complications.

"I think we're on hold until all this," Molly waved her arms around, "is over. I can't think until then. So … I don't know how to introduce him to my folks. Is he my boyfriend? Is he my friend? I don't know."

"Have you discussed this with Jacob?" Karen raised an eyebrow.

"No, not really. He knows I'm stressed and he's giving me space and room to breathe He's Not-My-Boyfriend." The more Molly said that three-word phrase, the more ridiculous it sounded.

"You should really decide how to introduce him when your folks get here. Bad time for surprises; could really screw up the weekend, much less the relationship. Not-My-Boyfriend may work for Dr. Wilson, but your parents will see through that shit. Here, give me your phone." Before Molly could say anything, Karen grabbed it and dialed Jacob's number, which she knew Molly saved under her "favorites." Molly's response to Karen's actions was to start chasing her around the room.

Jacob picked up immediately. "Molly!" he exclaimed, his happiness evident in the tone of his voice.

"No, Jacob, sorry, it's Karen, Molly's roommate? Listen, I'm out of breath because Molly wants her phone back and I need to run around the apartment so she can't catch me. So I'll make this brief. Molly is trying to figure out how to describe your relationship to her parents."

"Karen, you're a dead woman!" Molly screamed.

Jacob laughed. "What does Molly say other than you're a dead woman? Any suggestions?"

"Molly's not sure. Boyfriend? Lover? Friend? Best buddy? Any of those suit you?" Karen queried.

"Whatever Molly wants. Not her boyfriend (yet)," he responded.

"Karen! Give that to me right now! You're not helping!" Molly yelled as she tried to snatch the phone from her friend's hands.

"Okay, let me decide for you. Her parents know Spencer is gone. Pit-ooey. Buh-bye. Kicked to the curb. And you're kind enough to let Molly have some space and not rush her into anything while she's a madwoman with this exhibit. You're a wise man, Jacob Black."

"You're dead, Karen!" Molly interjected.

By now, Molly and Karen were standing on opposite sides of the kitchen table, each trying to guess the other's next move.

"Karen, I'm awaiting your decision," Jacob laughed.

"Damn it, you're wise. Everyone should act like you and let me decide! Okay, you're dating," Karen decided triumphantly.

"Dating?" Jacob questioned.

"Dating?! We've never even been on a date!" Molly nearly screeched. The term "dating" just didn't fit their relationship.

"Molly's right, we've never been on a real date," Jacob added.

"Give me the fucking phone, Karen!" This time, Karen acquiesced. Molly stuck out her tongue at her departing roommate. "Hi, Honey," she breathed into the receiver. Her tone to Jacob was much sweeter than the voice she had just used on her roommate.

"Hi, Love. I'm sorry I've never taken you on a date." His voice was as smooth as honey and full of apologies.

"I think we've done better than dates. We've spent entire weekends together _getting to know each other_ and getting work done. How much better is that than some artificially created situation?"

Jacob smiled as he thought of the wise woman he loved. "You're so smart. I know you're busy. I'll see you tomorrow night," Jacob said.

"Yes! Karen is my social secretary. She's arranging all the social events since I'm beyond overwhelmed," Molly quickly explained to Jacob.

"She's a treasure," he echoed her thoughts.

"Yeah, try not to tell her until after we see how this weekend goes." They laughed. "Hey, Honey, I forgot to ask, do you need a place to stay when you're in Seattle?" Molly tried to sound casual, but her stomach was in knots.

Jacob took a breath. "Are you offering?" His stomach was in knots, too.

"Yes," Molly dragged out the single syllable as long as she could. "If you're interested," she added quickly.

"I'm interested." Jacob's voice was very definite. Molly was jumping up and down, and Jacob was grinning.

"Is Billy staying with Dr. Wilson?" asked Molly.

"Yes, but I said I may have other plans." More jumping and grinning.

"Where are the guys staying?" Molly asked again.

"They want a hotel room, in case they get lucky," Jacob informed her as she chuckled in response.

"Well, I have a lot of single friends. You never know …" Molly hinted.

"So, who do you see with Karen?"

"Seth."

"Wow, no hesitation. You thought about this?" Jacob asked.

"And Embry gets Nancy. But, we'll see. I could be very wrong. And I have more single friends. Shannon's beautiful, and Megan's sweet, she's in the program with me, and Georgia is a cutie. A little young though, not legal drinking age yet."

"I'm really looking forward to meeting your friends, Molly Martin," Jacob said softly. He realized the importance of having her two sets of friends finally meet.

"I'm really hoping you all get along. You realize that I'm keeping the bar set low: no fist fights, bar fights or cat fights."

"You really have great opinion of how our families will get along," joked Jacob.

"Oh God! Just put more pressure on this! My family is here for the exhibit! They're meeting my friends! We're dating even though we've never had a date! Tell me this isn't a big momentous event. Give me a reason not to freak out!" Molly was beginning to freak out.

Jacob tried to calm her down. "Don't think of this as a big momentous event then."

"Yeah right, pretend, it was no big deal. God, if I smoked, I'd have a cigarette now, I'm so stressed," Molly wailed.

"Love, I wish I was there to give you a massage. Wait until tomorrow," Jacob said sexily. They both smiled, imaging their skin touching again.

"You're a dear! Bye, sweetie. See you tomorrow," Molly whispered back.

"Love you," he said, knowing with a touch of sadness that she would not respond with the same words.

Molly felt a pang in her heart, a reminder that she wished she could feel the same way he did. "Uh-huh. Bye, Jacob Black," she spoke softly and sweetly as she ended the call.

Jacob knew she could not say those three words, and he didn't mind. He knew they were destined for each other. He knew the imprint was not wrong.

Molly hung up the phone and did a little twirl around the room. She still had whirling dervishes, but now she had something to look forward to: Jacob Black in her apartment for an entire weekend. No sneaking in and out of Sue and Billy's homes. Wow! She doubted that she would be able to walk by Sunday.

***

"Mom! Dad! Patrick!" Molly raced up to her family, who were waiting in the lobby of their hotel.

Molly's mother, a petite, middle-aged Asian woman with strong features gave her a smile and a hug. Her father, tall, with curly reddish hair and an easy grin enveloped Molly in a bear hug. Molly's little brother, Patrick, who was already six feet tall, gave her a half hug, saying, "Hey, Sis." He wasn't one for public displays of affection, especially with his sister.

"You remember my roomie, Karen? She's going to be our social secretary this weekend since I'm a bit stressed about everything."

"Of course, dear. Don't worry about us, we don't want to get in your way, Mei-Mei" Molly's mother said. "Hi Karen, I'm Christine. And this is my husband, Barry, and Mei-Mei's brother, Patrick."

"I'm so happy to meet you all again! I hope you like bowling!" Karen was doing her best Julie-the-Cruise-Director imitation.

Molly's father laughed. "Of course!"

"We'll be eating with Molly's friends from the reservation, so I thought it'd be a fun group thing to do. You can bowl or not, it's up to you," Karen added.

Barry patted Karen on the shoulder. "Hey, I used to take the kids bowling all the time when they were young. Remember, sport?" He addressed his son who grimaced.

"God, I hate those shoes," the teenager responded.

Karen put an arm around Patrick. She'd found the weak link and she knew his weaknesses. She was taking control of the situation. "You be good for your sister and I'll let you into some college parties," she whispered to the teenager.

"Including college girls?" Patrick raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely. We're co-ed here at . College girls come with college parties. You just uphold your end of the deal. Cannot promise underage drinking, however."

Patrick appeared to weigh his options. "Deal."

***

They arrived in separate cars at the pizza-slash-bowling alley and the Quileute were already there. Molly invited some other members of the department as well. It seemed to be a good icebreaker before the stress of the exhibit opening in the next two days. Georgia and Michael were there as well as Megan, Blaine, and Dr. Fletcher. Dr. Wilson stopped by on his way to another engagement just to say hello, meet Molly's family, and he promised to come back in a couple hours to take Billy and Sue back to his home where they were staying. Old Quil decided to stay at La Push, but Quil was present until Saturday.

The evening went better than Molly expected. Everyone chatted about sports teams (Mariners vs Giants vs A's vs Red Sox). They followed college sports with the U. Dub Huskies and football with the Seahawks, of course.

"What happened to the 'Niners, huh? Gone gone gone!"

Trash talking sports talk reigned. Christine and Sue bonded over raising children who were now young adults, and Molly just made sure that no one seemed left out. She sat on the other side of the long table from Jacob, and glanced in his direction every now and again to make sure he was fine. He would glance at her every now and then as well. It was nice to know they didn't just have a few precious moments together, that they would have hours of privacy later. Molly felt herself get warm at the thought of it, and waved her napkin towards her face to calm down.

Nancy noticed and looked at what Molly was looking at, and chuckled silently. "He is sex on a stick, girl."

"Hush! I can't prove it, but I'm sure the guys have excellent hearing," Molly whispered.

"No way," Nancy glanced at the men.

"Watch, if I whisper something about them, it's like they can hear me. Kinda weird."

"Let's try it." Nancy moved in close to Molly's ear and whispered in a quiet, breathy voice, "You think Jacob is pure sex, don't you?"

Molly and Nancy watched as a small smile grew on Jacob's face and he kept his eyes trained on Barry and Patrick.

"Fuck! You're right, Girl!"

"I know!"

They convulsed with laughter.

"Let's do another one." Nancy moved her mouth close to Molly's ear again. "I want Embry right here, right now. On this table."

They watched Embry's shoulders tense and Jacob's mouth curl as he tried not to laugh.

"Too bad Embry's back is to us. Do you think he's blushing?" Nancy giggled as she sipped her beer to hide her own blush.

"Nancy, you might have to back up those words later," Molly warned.

"Oh, I'm more than willing, my dear. I need someone to clear the cobwebs out."

More laughter, more shoulder tensing from Embry as Jacob looked at Molly with an intense gaze, then looked away from her just as suddenly.

"Well, fuck me."

"He will."

More laughter.

By the time Dr. Wilson came by to get the older Quileutes, the younger ones were deciding which club to go to. Barry and Christine decided to head back to the hotel and Karen promised to take care of Patrick.

"Okay, that leaves underage clubs. Unless we go to some college party." Karen was organizing the next event for the group.

"Are we gonna look too old?" Molly wondered aloud.

"Molly, you're a student! You can say Patrick is a prospective student. Which he is, isn't he?" Karen pulled Patrick into a noogie hold and rubbed the top of his head. "Don't you wanna go to ? Huh? Who needs Harvard or Yale if you go to with your big sister?" Patrick frowned and struggled to get out of her grasp. Shannon saved him from more noogie attacks.

"Karen, for Chrissakes!" Shannon reprimanded her friend as she hugged the boy.

"Would you want your older sister's friends to totally embarrass you? C'mon Patrick. You can hang out with me."

Patrick looked like he won the lottery. Molly stared at her little brother. Karen had said that he had a crush on Shannon from his last visit to Seattle, but Molly had not noticed until now.

"Okay, we have a plan. Let's split up into different cars so there's a Seattle resident in each one in case anyone gets lost," Karen said in her efficient Cruise Director voice.

Nancy and Embry partnered, as did Seth and Karen, Shannon and Patrick. Jacob and Molly took Leah and Luke as well. Molly knew Leah wanted to look at the U. Dub campus.

In Molly's car, Jacob took out a CD and put it in her stereo. A fast paced rockabilly type Irish jig played.

"What the hell is this crap?" asked the ever-candid Leah. Luke threw her a dirty look.

"Omigod! _Drunken Lullabies_ by Flogging Molly. I love this band!" Molly answered before Jacob could open his mouth. "Chill, Leah! This is the music of my people!" She then turned to Jacob, "So what came first? You chose the CD for the band's name or you like the music?"

Jacob smirked and kept looking forward. Molly narrowed her eyes.

"You prick! Fine! Let me find a band called 'Torturing Jacob' or something like that!"

Jacob laughed, "If you don't like Molly, why don't you just use your birth name then, Mary Margaret?"

"Mary? Boring. Do I look like a Mary? Take that back, I know I sure as heck don't look like a Molly, but I like the surprise people get when they see me. I like that."

Jacob smiled and pushed Molly's hair away from her face. "You like surprise people."

"Because I'm actually so geeky and boring!" Molly laughed.

Leah nearly snorted in the back seat where she was snuggled with Luke.

"There is nothing geeky about you, Molly," Leah stated.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with my wife," Luke added.

"Ah, it's just because she's got you whipped," Jacob joked.

"And I'm a better man for it," Luke replied.

"You should try it sometime, Jacob. You need someone to walk over you," Leah interjected.

"Let me look for my dominatrix outfit," Molly smirked, and Jacob choked and nearly ran the car off the road in surprise. "Jesus, just kidding Jacob, gross! I am so not into that! Deal breaker!"

Jacob tried to clear his throat while both Leah and Luke pounded on his back. "No problem there," he gasped.

Shannon knew of a college party they could attend. It was full of kegs, plastic cups, and no one checking i.d. at the door, so underage Patrick was clear. Karen had an arm around Patrick when they arrived. "See anyone you want to be introduced to, just let me know."

Patrick said nothing but his eyes searched Shannon. She noticed and gave him a quick tug on the arm. "No worries, I'm right here. I can hold your hand."

After a few beers, some dancing to an iPod play list, the group started to disband. Nancy wanted to show Embry the view from the Seattle Space, Karen decided to take Seth to an all night BBQ restaurant she was raving about, Shannon drove Patrick back to his hotel, and Luke and Leah decided to go back to their hotel room as well.

"Is my brother safe with your friend, Molly?" Leah asked in a serious tone.

"Only if he wants to be." Molly smirked.

Leah patted Seth's shoulder. "Make good choices," she stage whispered into his ear.

"Argh! Quoting _Freaky Friday_ with Jamie Lee Curtis!" Seth grimaced and tried to punch his sister as Leah laughed and ducked out of the way.

"Good night, kiddies. See you at the exhibit tomorrow. I'm really looking forward to seeing it, Molly." Leah's tone went from playful to serious in seconds. This trip wasn't only about partying.

Molly responded with equal seriousness. "I hope we do you proud, Leah. Good night, Luke."

They said their good nights and suddenly, after all the rush of the day, the two lovers were alone. They held hands and looked at each other with big grins.

"What should we do?" Jacob asked. His voice was low and deep, his hand was grazing her hairline, sending tremors throughout her body.

"Hmmm … you mentioned a massage," Molly raised an eyebrow in response.

Jacob gave her a deep kiss, the kiss he had been holding back while her family was present, the kiss that said, "I miss you, I want you, I love you." Molly responded with the words that were in her heart, but not yet in her head.

Jacob insisted on driving Molly's car since she drove so many miles to La Push each weekend. He took the hills of Seattle effortlessly and parked in their underground parking with ease.

They were kissing in the elevator and still kissing when Molly tried to find the keys to her apartment.

They were kissing when Molly bumped into the side table and ignored the voicemail messages, probably from Spencer.

They were kissing when they stumbled into Molly's bedroom and took off each other's clothes.

They were kissing when they fell onto her bed and wrapped their arms and legs around each other. Their passion was so strong that when Jacob's fingers met her wetness, and Molly stroked his hardness, he grabbed a condom, entered her and they climaxed.

"Thinking you're gonna get lucky, huh mister?" joked Molly, referring to his easy access to the condom. Jake laughed and silenced her with more kisses.

After that, they could take their time. They explored each other's bodies. Molly wanted to map his strong chest, his lean, angular abs, his huge biceps, and his long, lean thighs, his angled chin and nose. She loved his body; she was still amazed that she was having the best sex of her life with this model-looking man. She was amazed that she any inhibitions she may have had with her few past lovers were just … gone. Was this what an imprint meant? When not only bodies connected when they made love, but it felt as if their souls connected as well?

"My god, you're gorgeous, Jacob."

He kissed her nose. "I was thinking the same thing about you."

His hands and lips found her breasts, the nape of her neck, her inner thigh. Molly was squirming in ecstasy. "Have you been practicing?"

"I just want to make you happy."

"You do. In so many ways."

They smiled and kissed. They spent hours mapping their bodies, using their hands, their tongues, and then fell asleep, totally spent, in each other's arms.

It was the first time they'd had sex since the one other time, the imprint. Molly half wondered if it would negate the imprint. She still had the flawed conclusion that the sex caused the imprint, so maybe the sex would undo it as well? It was all too weird, but when Jake woke up the next morning and looked at her with such desire and love, she knew it was not the case.

They kissed, ignoring the morning breath. They smiled, laughed, hugged. The bed was an oasis in the storm around them.

"I'm so lucky," Molly said finally.

"It's not luck. It's just you being you and me being me."

They shared a long, lingering, soft kiss.

"You've spoiled me for all other men."

"Good, there should be no other men."

"That's fine with me," Molly said, and Jacob's smile was as bright as the sun.

The couple showered, and Jacob found the source of the lavender scent in Molly's hair: shampoo.

Molly had started making toast and scrambled eggs when she heard a noise from Karen's room. A bed-headed Seth looked out, a bit humbled and surprised, but not nearly as surprised as Molly and Jacob.

"Mornin' Molly. Morning, Jake," Seth said as he stumbled into the kitchen.

Molly tried to not stare. "Hiya Seth. Want some eggs?"

He sat down and drowsily poured some juice. Jacob saw that his pack brother was hurting, so he moved to help him.

"Let me help you with that. Hard night?" Jacob asked.

"I am so hung over," Seth moaned.

"Jacob, can you get the Tylenol from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom?" Molly asked.

As soon as Jacob left the room, Seth jumped up as quickly as he could with a killer hangover and whispered in Molly's ear, "We didn't have sex. We just cuddled, but don't tell Jake." Then, in a flash, he was back to his usual spot in killer hangover mode, trying to remember how to pour juice from a container into a cup. Molly was beginning to think she imagined Seth's prior speed.

"Karen up yet?" she asked.

"Uh, no," Seth mumbled a response.

Silence.

"How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled."

"Right."

Molly fixed breakfast, Jacob set the table, and everyone ignored the elephant in the room.

"Do we need to let anyone know where you are, Seth? Will anyone be worried? Anyone expecting you at the hotel?" The ever-responsible Jacob asked.

"No, well, maybe tell Embry, I'm sharing a room with him and Quil. Or maybe he knows."

Jacob took out his cell phone and dialed a few numbers. He had some short conversations, and then turned to Molly. "What's happening this morning, Love?"

"Well, our social secretary seems to be nursing a hangover, but I was planning to spend the day doing the final touches on the exhibit. Do you want to see it, then you all can sightsee or whatever for the rest of the day? You could always take a ferry to Bainbridge Island, that's a nice ride and there's an excellent view of the city. There's a cute diner on the island where you could get a snack, or just take the ferry back. Or, you can do Pike Place market, the Jimi Hendrix museum, duck tours, there's a ton to do here. I kept the weekend section of the paper if you need ideas." Molly handed Jacob the newspaper.

Jacob handed the paper to Seth while he finished his conversation on the phone. "We're going to check out the exhibit, then hang out in the city. Want to meet us there? Cool. We'll be there in an hour or so." He hung up the phone. "That was Leah. I'll see what Billy and Sue are up to as well."

"They may already be at the exhibit. Dr. Wilson was going to take them their first thing. I'm not sure of their plans for the rest of the day. I could see what my parents are up to. Oh! I should make sure Patrick got back okay."

Jacob laughed and placed a hand on Molly's arm as she was reaching for her phone. "I'm sure he's fine. It looked like Shannon was taking care of him."

Seth grimaced and Molly smiled. She felt like she was in one of those Shakespearean comedies when everyone starts pairing up. Not sure how the results would be in the long term, but, oh well. She couldn't control that and she knew everyone involved was mature enough to know what they were doing. But she was looking forward to finding out …

After breakfast, Molly gently knocked on Karen's door and let herself in. The bed was a mess, with bedclothes strung all over the bed and the floor as if there had been a wrestling match -- and Karen was bundled in the middle of it.

Molly softly lowered herself on the edge of the bed and whispered to the dozing body of her roommate, "Karen, sweetie. We're heading to the museum. I'll leave you a note in case you wake up and think this conversation is just a dream."

The body on the bed suddenly threw a pillow at Molly, who ducked, and moaned into her mattress. "My head!"

"I've gotta run, you can tell me all about it later. But it sounds like it went well?"

Karen, who was in mid-moan, suddenly had a huge smile on her face. "Oh Molly, he's such a sweetie! We had a heavy make-out session, and then he just held me! How perfect is that?" Karen clutched a pillow to her chest and her eyes glowed.

"That's lovely, sweetie. I'll make sure he cleans up so no one can tell you corrupted him," she said in a stage whisper.

Karen was running out of pillows to throw at her roommate.

***

The exhibit was completed, and everyone was running around madly doing quality control and ensuring everything was just right for the opening night.

Molly felt like an artist seeing her final creation. After the long hours and frantic weeks working on it, the exhibit was exactly as she had pictured it. The exhibit started with a wall describing the history of the Quileute people, and had the little sculpture of the wolf man on display. Then the history of the Quileute broke into separate sections: the baskets, the blankets, the pottery, and the masks. With each section, there was space for interactive displays. There would be opportunities to actually make baskets. The masks were by a station that the kids could make their own masks out of recycled items. There was also room in the middle for traditional dancing, in which the dancers often wore masks.

The exhibit was set up with the pottery was in the back, the more traditional pottery first, and then the Muybridge series. The department and museum hired extra security for the pots, which were potentially priceless. On the wall, there was an explanation of why the Muybridge pottery was so unique, and how it compared to stop motion photography.

Near the pottery was a space for Billy to do storytelling. Molly knew there were different stories for different seasons, for different occasions and different audiences. She was looking forward to Billy's stories, but wondered what stories worked in a museum in Seattle.

Molly looked closely at the display. The pots were each in their own case on a rotating stand, with mirrors so all sides could be seen from all angles. Molly stared at the pots for a while. "Perfect" she said. She felt Jacob come up behind her. He stood so close that he pressed her lightly against the glass, and she could feel his body against her.

"Yes, you are," he whispered his answer into her ear.

She smiled a secret smile and motioned him to back away from her. She didn't want their relationship -- was there one? -- made public.

Leah and Luke came rushing in. Leah had an unusual expression: elation. She gave Molly a quick hug. "This is amazing! Luke's going to film it so that we can play it at our next town hall meeting."

Luke pulled out his video camera as proof.

Dr. Wilson came in next, wheeling Billy. Sue walked beside them.

"Billy, I must say I have to apologize for not organizing an exhibit like this earlier," the professor admitted, nodding in approval at what he saw.

"No worries, Bob. It came at the right time. Everything happens for a reason." Billy seemed enigmatic, Yoda-like again, as if he was talking about more than just the exhibit.

Billy wheeled himself over to Molly and took her hand. "Molly, I'm so glad we were able to meet your family last night."

Molly smiled. "Well, you all are like my family here, you should at least meet my biological family."

Billy and Jacob seemed very pleased by that. Molly felt a bit flushed and started discussing some logistics with Dr. Wilson, hoping the department head did not consider that comment crossing the boundaries of work and personal life.

Jacob took Billy's chair. "That's our cue to leave. We'll come back about five tonight? Will that work? We'll make sure everyone is ready and in costume, with the supplies."

"Excellent. And thank you all so much for doing this at such short notice."

The rest of the day was a blur. Molly nearly forgot that she had a blissful night with Jacob ahead of her and another one coming up. She was in project manager mode and laser-focused on what needed to be done that day. She and Anna reviewed each and every exhibit, examined each and every part of the agenda. They ate take-out food, scribbled notes, made quick phone calls, pulled their hair out.. The day went quickly, before Molly realized it, she had to rush back to her apartment to shower and get ready for the opening night.

Thankfully, the apartment was empty when Molly rushed home to change. She changed into a simple black dress and some Native American jewelry, and some sensible ballet flats because she knew she was going to be standing for at least six hours and chose comfort over style. Then she rushed back just before the Quileutes were arriving.

Everyone went to their assigned places throughout the exhibit. Anna and Dr. Wilson gave little pep talks before the doors were opened for the invited guests. Molly saw Jacob and the pack, and gave them a quick wave, but it was obvious that Molly was very busy and stressed. Jacob looked at Molly as she kept a tight smile on her face, while displaying a nervous habit of tapping her finger on her folders. She looked beautiful, but in need of some calming. Jacob grabbed a glass of wine from a waiter and headed towards Molly.

Jacob walked quietly up to Molly, who jumped when his fingers grazed her forearm.

"Jacob, omigosh you scared me! Is this for me?" Molly took the glass from Jacob's hand.

Jacob gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "You looked like you needed this."

Molly glanced to make sure no one saw the kiss, then took a sip. "I am so sorry, I'm being a terrible hostess. I'm in the red zone of stress right now." She looked up at Jacob with tense eyes.

Jacob took her arm and led her to a quiet part of the room. "Molly, look at me. You're going to be fine. You've been preparing for this for months. You've done everything you can to make this successful. Now take a deep breath." He paused so they could both take deep breaths together. After four deep breaths, Jacob gave her a big hug and kissed her on the forehead. Molly gave him a hug back, careful not to spill her drink, then looked around again to make sure no one like Dr. Wilson or her mother saw.

"I am so proud of you, and so is your family. Knock 'em dead, Slugger," he whispered in her ear. She gave him a smile, and then went back into battle mode.

The exhibit went well. Molly hopped from section to section, ensuring that everything was going smoothly. The attendees were engaged and the various activities went well. Jacob was doing some tours and Molly tried not to notice the women ogling him_. Is this how my life would be like, watching chicks eyeball my man all day? _She wasn't sure how she felt about it, part of her was boastful—_yes, ladies, that's my man! _And part of her was jealous—_eyes off my man!_

The Cosmo Club was there, her family and her department. Molly was busy. Busy but happy. She was just about to mentally pat herself on the back when she turned a corner and the floor dropped out from under her feet.

Spencer was standing in a partially deserted corner of the exhibit. He was holding a glass of clear liquid, Molly guessed it was vodka, and he was looking right at her intensely. She could not hide anymore.

Molly put her glass down, she didn't want any possible projectiles, and she was glad his drink wouldn't stain her dress—if it came to that, took a deep breath and walked over to Spencer. She didn't notice Karen whispering to Jacob, who stopped what he was doing to watch the interaction carefully. Nor did she see Jacob swiftly look to Embry and Seth, who in turn also stopped what they were doing to watch the scene unfold.

"Spencer." Her voice was cold.

"Molly." His voice was broken.

"I apologize for not calling you back, but I've been really busy and I don't think we have anything else to say." Molly couldn't lie, but she didn't want to say anything rude. She had this innate need to be nice.

Spencer looked wounded. He was wearing a jacket, but he did not look his usual metrosexual perfection. His eyes were rimmed with red, and his jaw was scruffy. He didn't speak further. He looked at Molly, then kept his eyes downcast. Molly felt guilty. She walked over to Spencer, and made sure not to make physical contact with him. She did not want to encourage him.

"Spencer, do you need me to call a cab?" she asked softly.

Molly felt sad, but her feelings for Spencer were unchanged. She turned to find someone to call a cab for him, when she felt a hand on her arm. Immediately, three very tall Quileutes stood by her.

"Do you need anything, Molly?" Embry asked in a very even tone. All eyes were on Spencer and his hand on her arm.

Spencer was angry. "Are these your bodyguards, Molly?"

Molly breathed and tried to keep her tone even. "These are my friends. Embry, Seth and Jacob, meet Spencer."

No one extended handshakes.

"I was going to call a cab for Spencer —"

"I don't need one, Molly. I just wanted to talk to you. You never returned my calls."

"Now is a bad time —"

"I knew you'd be here."

"There is nothing to say --- "

"You never heard me out."

"Spencer, we're over. We can be friends, but I've moved on. Nothing will bring us back together. I really hope you'll find someone worthy of you, but I'm not her. We weren't perfect together, we fought, a lot."

"Molly, we had great times together."

"Yes, sometimes. But we weren't always nice to each other. We're not meant to be. Spencer, I'll walk you to your car." She took Spencer's arm and quickly motioned to Seth to follow her; wanting Jacob to stay away. She knew Jacob was a teddy bear to his friends, but he could be very scary if he wanted to be, and she did not want to escalate the situation any further than it already had.

Spencer leaned into her and she patted his head. "Spencer, are you okay to drive home? How much did you drink?"

He nuzzled her neck. "Just one vodka. I only arrived five minutes before you saw me."

"And how much did you drink before you came?'

"One beer. No, two."

Molly was trying to remember the weight and alcohol consumption charts. She knew that for her weight, she'd be legally drunk. She had no idea if Spencer would fall into that category.

"Hey, do you want your very own chauffeur? I bet Seth would drive you."

"Molly, I just wanted to talk to you. I don't want it to end the way it has."

Molly patted his head again. She knew that most people just wanted to be heard. If she listened to him, maybe he'd go quietly.

So she stood by his car and listened when he went through his memories of their good times together. Seth stood about five car lengths away and Molly knew Jacob was waiting by the door, watching as well. Molly would gently remind Spencer of less favorable incidents, but she felt his earlier tension releasing. He just wanted to be heard. He wanted to end it his way. After about ten minutes, Spencer suddenly paused, looked up at her and said, "Goodbye, Molly" and gave her a light kiss on the cheek, got into the cab which had just arrived, and drove off.

Molly stood there and released tension by exhaling deeply Jacob was by her side in seconds. He gave her a big hug and breathed into her hair.

"Thanks, Jacob," Molly said into his chest.

"I'm always here for you, Molly. That must have been hard," Jacob responded, as Molly took a deep breath into his shirt.

"I think I'm the first girl to break up with him. That's why he's upset. Oh Jacob," Molly buried her face into his chest. "I'm so glad you're here. And so glad you're _you_!"

Jacob laughed and kissed the top of her lavender-scented head. "I'm glad you're you, too, . Let's get inside before it rains on us."

They walked in, arm and arm. Molly gave Seth's hand a quick squeeze and mouthed "thank you" to Embry. Before Molly left Jacob's arms, she noticed her mother staring at her across the room. She hadn't mentioned anything about Jacob to her parents, but she did mention that her relationship with Spencer was over. Molly knew that her mother never missed anything, and warning lights started going off in her brain. There was nothing she could do, so she refocused on the exhibit.

Everyone went back to their duties and the evening progressed swiftly. Molly suddenly spotted an elderly man staring at the little wolf-man figure. He was staring as if he recognized it from somewhere.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Molly said as she stood next to him. He looked about eighty years old.

"Yes, it is." The little old man had a smile and twinkle in his eye.

Molly waited to see if he would say anything else, then she spoke again.

"Do you know the legend of the Quileute? How they were formed from wolves?"

"No, I always thought of this as a super hero. Like Superman or Batman, this would be Wolfman!" He chuckled at a distant memory. Molly wasn't sure if she had heard correctly.

"Have you seen this before?'

He laughed. "Oh yes, I played with it as a boy -- until my mother took it away and gave it to the museum."

***

_A/N: sorry for the cliff hanger, but the chapter was getting long and there is more that happens at the museum. If you can't wait a week, feel free to send me a review and/or PM with any questions and I'll answer (I don't mind spoiling anything that happens in the next chapter)_

**1) Please review**! Reviewers get a teaser of the next chapter.

2) And to be totally off-topic, it's my birthday! But I'm feeling a bit old and blue, so I was trying to listen to music to do an attitude adjustment, but realized that my iPod is full of emo music (Death Cab for Cutie much?). **Any suggestions for peppy tunes? **All I can think of at the moment is "Hey Ya" by Outkast. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13: Exhibit Part 2

Penname**:**** addisonj**

Story Title:** Mystery Box**

**Chapter 13: The Exhibit, part 2**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I just use my imagination**

**A/N: Many thanks to Project Team Beta including ErinB.**

***** **

_Oh tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles  
Chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are_

_The Scientist, _Coldplay

***

_In the last Chapter__: An elderly man at the exhibit claims to have owned the Wolf-man sculpture when he was a child, and that his mother donated the 'mystery box' of Quileute artifacts to the museum over seventy years ago._

***

Upon hearing the elderly man speak, Molly was speechless for a moment, and then she was full of questions. "You played with it as a child? And my mother donated it? How did you get it? Did a family friend carve it? Was it a gift?" Molly was so excited that she couldn't stop the questions from flowing out of her.

The man still had a smile on his face. "I don't recollect, but I know my daddy used to always buy stuff from the Indians. When they'd be looking for money, they'd sell stuff to him and he'd sell it to those collectors. Even so, we still had a ton of Indian stuff in the house." He laughed and shook his head at the memory. "It drove my mother nuts to have all that stuff lying around. That's when she got fed up and took a box to the museum."

The curator, Anna, came by to ask Molly a question, but Molly held up a finger for her not to interrupt. "This gentleman was just telling me how he played with our little wolf-man figure when he was a boy. Until his mother brought it to the museum," Molly explained. Molly thought Anna would drop her clipboard in surprise, but she held it together well.

Anna kept her voice level as she spoke, "Really? Please tell us more, Mr.…"

"Mr. Albright. Joe Albright. I was just telling this lady here that my daddy bought artifacts off the Indians long long ago. Whenever they were hurtin' for cash. Then Daddy would turn around and sell it to collectors up and down the west coast.

"My mama though, she got sick of all the stuff around the house. One day she just went and packed up a box and drove off. I overheard her telling Daddy later that she dropped it off at the museum. Boy, he was livid! Well, she was angry too and I was mad because this one here was my favorite. I would make up adventures with the Wolf-man coming to the rescue!" Joe Albright turned to look at Jacob, who was now standing by the women. "Hey, he looked kinda like you, big guy!"

"The wolf-man looked like Jacob here?" Molly asked.

"Yes, in my imagination. He was a tall Indian fellow. And when the Indian got in trouble with the cowboys, or some whites selling bad moonshine, or taking off with their women, he'd turn into a wolf and attack! Bam! Bam! Just like that! He'd save the day!" Joe still spoke with the enthusiasm of a young boy playing action heroes on a rainy day.

Jacob was suppressing a smile, imagining the older man as a boy while Molly was silently jumping up and down, ecstatic that they were closer to solving the mystery of the box.

"Mr. Albright, my name is Anna Highchurch. I'm the curator here. I would love to be able to thank your family for this gift. Can we sit down and I can get all the information? We'd love to acknowledge it in our catalog." Anna smoothly moved Joe to a few empty chairs as she pulled out her pen and clipboard.

Molly stood staring at them, still in shock from the events of the last ten minutes. Jacob gave her arm a quick squeeze. "The origin of the mystery box is nearly solved. You must be so happy! And I like Joe's name for the sculpture."

"Dude! Because he thinks you're a superhero!" Molly joked.

"Do you think the story's true?" Jacob asked.

"Anna can get the info and we can research. This is amazing. It's like we're finally getting closure with all this."

Jacob pulled her close and looked deep into her eyes. "When there's closure, there will be time, for _us_?"

Molly answered him with a smile and a kiss on the lips. Immediately, she frowned and broke herself out of his arms.

"Damn! No public displays of affection! That should be a rule!"

"No PDA during the exhibit. Afterwards we can be ourselves."

Jacob's soft tone was starting to distract Molly. She shook her head and moved a step away from him. "I gotta run and tell Dr. Wilson. He'll want to know about this latest development," Molly turned to leave, but stopped for a moment to ask Jacob, "You're coming back to my place later right?"

Jacob grinned, "Nowhere else I'd rather be."

When Molly started to look for Dr. Wilson she suddenly noticed her mother watching her from across the room. _Damn!_ thought Molly. _She saw me and Jacob together._

Molly headed in the opposite direction from her mother, but noticed that Christine was following her. Luckily, Molly found Dr. Wilson quickly and relayed the news. Needless to say, he was ecstatic. Molly led him to where Anna and Joe were talking, introduced them, and she stayed with the little group to hear more about Joe's story, thinking how incredibly lucky they were that Joe walked in that night.

When Joe's story was winding down, Molly considered doing a walk around the exhibit. However, as soon as she turned to move, her mother was there beside her, looking at her with an intensity reserved for bad report cards and calls from the principal.

"Molly, let's go for a walk," Christine said in a firm tone.

"Mom, can we talk later? Now is not a good time," Molly started to move but Christine followed and pulled her into a quiet corner.

"Just tell me about this Jacob. Is it serious?"

_Damn, that's the million-dollar question_. "We're dating," Molly responded.

Christine needed more information. "What does he do? Where did he go to school?"

Molly groaned, knowing exactly what her mother was doing. Christine was questioning Jake's education, his career, and soon would probably be asking what his parents did for work. This was what Molly was dreading about her parent's visit. She knew that their upper middle class criteria for success would not work with Jacob's background.

"Mom, he's good to me. He has his own business and he treats me like a queen," Molly responded, trying to deflect the questioning, but her mother was too sharp.

"Meaning he didn't go to college? Did he even graduate from high school? Or did he just get a GED?" Christine continued the interrogation.

"Mother! He's an intelligent, compassionate man. He owns his own business."

Christine's voice was rising in irritation, "I did not have my daughter get the best education to waste away and be a housewife on an Indian reservation."

Molly was stunned by her mother's words. Christine Martin was known for being blunt, but being rude and tactless was a new low. Molly knew that education was prized above everything in her family's world, but she had to find some way for her mother to see Jacob and the Quileutes the way she did. She had to find common ground between her mother's values and concerns, and Jacob and his life.

"Mom, first thing, we're dating. Second, Jacob is working very hard to preserve the culture of the Quileute, kind of like how you preserve Chinese culture at home. I know, I've been to the reservation. I've spent time there while working on these artifacts. Jake makes sure all the kids are aware of their culture, and he works to keep the traditions and the legends alive. His father is a chief. His grandfather and great-grandfather were chiefs. He's a natural leader on the reservation. He's a very good man. No, he didn't go to Harvard or Stanford or Berkeley, but he makes sure the kids there get the best education, Quileute and beyond. And if a kid wants to leave the reservation and go to an Ivy League school, he's backing them 100%. And I really don't feel like continuing this conversation." Molly had tried to keep her voice neutral, but her mother was insulting someone she barely knew, someone that Molly cared about very much. Molly could not let such comments slide, even from her own mother. Molly then turned to leave but her mother stopped her.

Christine had a pained look in her eyes and spoke more carefully, lessening the previous anger, "Molly, your father and I have always supported you, even though you've been _non-traditional_ at times. We just want you to be happy. We also want you to live up to your full potential. I don't want you to become one of those girls who forgets her own life and dreams just because she meets a guy."

Molly fought the urge to throw her hands in the air and walk away from her mother's cruel words. She could handle Spencer, she would handle her own mother as well.

Molly looked at her mother with some irritation, but with a note of compassion. She had to keep her relationship with her mother and with Jacob. "Have I ever been that type of girl? Could anyone raised by _you_ be that type of girl?"

"Be good and be safe. I worry," Christine answered softly and gave Molly's fingers a quick squeeze. They were not a demonstrative family; where other families' would have fallen into big embraces, the tiny finger squeeze of Christine and Molly would suffice.

"I know Mom," Molly spoke equally softly and returned the squeeze. She then took a deep breath as her mother finally walked away, almost trembling with emotion.

Once Molly was able to calm down and center herself, she noticed Jacob standing close by and he looked concerned. _Fuck, _thought Molly_. With their amazing hearing he probably heard the whole damn thing. What else will happen tonight_?

Molly walked over to him and gave his fingers a quick squeeze as well. "You heard that?" she asked carefully. His eyes were dark, his expression blank, but Molly sensed his pain. She felt a stab in her heart and guilt that her own mother caused his hurt.

Jacob nodded and answered in a strained voice, "I don't want to come between you and your parents."

Molly choked back a sob and shook her head. She really wanted to bury Jacob in a hug, but she couldn't do it in such a public place in front of her mother and Dr. Wilson and the rest of the department. "My mom is protective. In her world, in her culture, education is very important. But that's not the only thing. Tradition and family and honoring your ancestors are more important. I had to make sure she knew and understood that as well."

Jacob looked directly into her eyes. His demeanor said: _Do not lie to me_. "Molly, you always have to be truthful with me. If this is an issue, if my not going to college is an issue, I need to know that _now_. I know what you told your mom, but I need to hear it from _you_."

Molly moved to stroke Jacob's cheek, but remembered where they were and withdrew her hand. "You heard me talk to my mom. I did not lie. I knew walking into this that you're not a frat boy. And you know I'm a geeky grad student. Nothing's changed," Molly answered. Jacob smiled slightly with relief.

Molly added, "We can talk more later, but I cannot deal with real life right now. Change of topic: did anything else happen with Joe Albright, my Wolf-man?" Molly teased.

The rest of the evening was, fortunately, uneventful. The opening night was deemed a success, and everyone retired to get ready for the children's opening exhibit the next day. Molly realized she had no chance to talk to Nancy to see how her evening with Embry was, or to make sure Shannon took care of Patrick. All she knew was that she was ready to fall asleep on her feet.

"Molly, you're exhausted, I'll drive," Jacob suggested and took the car keys from Molly's hand.

"Do you know if Seth is coming over? Where's Karen?" Molly asked.

"None of our business. Let's get you home and in bed. You can find out tomorrow, nothing will have changed," he responded.

Molly was glad her little Honda had enough headroom for Jacob's stature. She was awake in the car long enough to say "left" or "right" as he drove through the streets of Seattle.

At the apartment, Jacob tried to carry Molly into the elevator, then through her front door, but the move was reminded Molly too much of a wedding night cliché, so she insisted on walking, albeit leaning heavily against Jacob the entire time. In her room, Jacob gently washed the makeup off her face, helped her into a nightgown, then lay down next to her as she collapsed, and immediately fell asleep on her bed.

Jacob stared at Molly's peaceful sleeping face for a while. He felt like he could spend an eternity looking at her. The imprint gave him such a pull to be with her, it was such a relief to just be next to her. But the words of Molly's mother burned in his ears. He knew they were an odd couple. He knew they came from different cultures and different worlds. But he knew they were meant to be, that what they had was greater than any differences in race or geography or education or class.

He then remembered how Molly's parents interacted with each other. They were an odd couple as well. Christine was a tiny Chinese-American with a sharp intellect and a critical eye. Jacob could see where Molly got her self-criticism. However, Barry was the complete opposite. Not only in looks, being a tall man with a European background, but also in his behavior. Barry was the yin to Christine's yang. She was critical and intense, while he was easy going and laid back. She was a bundle of energy, he took his time. She was less demonstrative; he gave big bear hugs like Jacob did. She made decisions, he followed them. Through it all, although Christine was not physically demonstrative, Jacob noticed small gestures that spoke of the love they felt for one another. She noticed when to refill his glass. He noticed when her feet started hurting and found a chair for her. They would lightly brush skin while passing each other. They didn't need to stand on a street corner and declare their love for each other; it showed through their actions. They were opposites in temperament and physical size, but were similar in their intellect and the fierce love and loyalty to their children. Jacob could visualize he and Molly being a similar couple. She would be intense and self-critical, he would be open and engaging. But they would be united in their love of Native culture and the goal of improving life on the Rez.

Jacob wasn't tired, so he slipped out of the bedroom and sat down in the living room to watch some late night TV. After about an hour, he heard the lock turn and saw Karen walk in.

"Hiya, big guy," Karen greeted him.

"Hi Karen. What's up?"

Karen took off her shoes and sat beside Jacob on the couch. She stared at the TV program Jacob was watching and said, "I think these late night talk shows are much better if you're drunk. The jokes are incredibly funny then."

"That's why drinking games were created," Jake answered.

Karen got up and opened the refrigerator door. "Want a beer?"

"No, I'm sticking with water, thanks."

Karen came back and sat on the couch. There was silence for a minute or two while they both watched the comedian.

Finally, Karen broke the silence. "This is when I tell you if you break her heart, I'll kill you." Her words were intense, but she kept staring at the TV.

Jacob took a swig from the water bottle and looked at Karen with an intensity equal to Karen's words. "If I break her heart I'll kill myself first. You can do what you want with my remains."

Karen glanced at Jake, nodded, and stared at the TV again. "Then again, she might break your heart."

Jacob swallowed. Karen had found his Achilles heel. "It'd be worth it," he answered quietly.

Karen actually turned and looked at Jacob at that moment, "You sound like a man with experience on that front."

"Too much," Jacob sighed and drank more water.

Silence. And the TV comedian was still not funny.

"This is getting too serious like some horribly overwrought melodrama. Do you play poker?" Karen finally broke the silence.

Karen and Jacob played poker until 2am, until Jacob ran out of pennies.

***

The next day, Molly woke from a dream of a tall dark and handsome Jacob who, when faced with evil-doers, changed into a wolf to save her from their malicious scheme. She snuggled into the very warm, very real Jacob, who was nestled in her arms.

She woke him with kisses all over his face and neck. "We didn't have time for this last night…"

Fade to Black.

About a half hour later, the lovebirds were showered, dressed and eating breakfast cereal in the kitchen.

The children's version of the exhibit opening had a different feel than the adult gala the night before. Everyone was more relaxed and ready to have fun before the children arrived. Molly and Anna hurried about before the opening to make sure all the crafts tables were set. Jacob and the guys were ready to help give tours.

"Molly, about Joe Albright's story, I only had an hour to start looking into it last night, but it's holding up to review. Isn't this great? We'll check on it more in the next few days, but everything lines up so far," Anna whispered excitedly to Molly as they were setting up.

Molly was ecstatic. She gave Anna a quick hug. She tried not to be too physically demonstrative at work, but she couldn't hold it in. "After all this time, the answer just walks in. We can confirm with the Quileutes that Joe's dad did this, and see if other tribes had this occur as well. There may be other mystery boxes out there, huh?" Molly asked.

***

Molly's family attended the children's exhibit opening as well. Molly was still upset with her mother, so she didn't spend much time with them after quick hugs when they arrived. She still hadn't had a chance to ask Patrick how he was doing, and she wanted to spend some time chatting with her dad. They were always close, but Molly was feeling her commitments to the exhibit and could only have a rushed conversation with him.

During the opening, Molly did notice that her mother was viewing Jacob from a distance. She had hung back during one of Jacob's tours, and acted half like she was part of the tour and half like she was doing the exhibit solo. Meanwhile, Barry and Patrick were more hands-on and had volunteered to help out with the wood carving table with Seth where the children were carving clay or soap, not real wood.

Molly noticed Jacob as well. She had an urge to see how he interacted with kids. She wasn't sure if their relationship was serious, she wasn't even sure if she wanted kids, but she wanted to know if there were choices, if they ever got serious.

During the tour, Jacob handled all the kids' questions like "Are you a basketball player?" and "Why don't you wear a feather?" with grace and humor. He handled some of the lovesick preteen girls well as well, being attentive to their questions, but not leading them on. Before she realized it, Jacob had started including Molly in his tour speech as well.

"And this is the woman who's responsible for the exhibit. She found the box with the artifacts, including the wolf-man sculpture here," Jacob the tour guide said as his hand did a game show wave, including her as part of the display. Molly was ready to stick her tongue out at him, but she was in public and representing the museum and university. Instead, she put on a bright smile and tried to think what the kids might be interested in. There were about eight kids, all aged 6 to 12 years.

"Do you want to hear how I found this art?" She asked. The kids nodded. "Do you ever get chores from your parents, like to clean out the garage?" More nods as Molly started speaking in a campfire story voice. "Well, I was doing something a lot like that at the museum here. I was told to go through and keep track of all the pieces of art we have here. And then I found this box with no label! It was old and dusty and shoved way in the back. I could tell that no one had touched it in _years_, probably longer than I've been alive! So I decided I'd better open it. Do any of you read Nancy Drew or Hardy Boys mysteries?"

"Wasn't Nancy Drew that movie with Emma Roberts?" asked a girl in the back.

"Yes, exactly. And in the books and in that movie, they all solve mysteries. Well, I got that box, thought I was about to become Nancy Drew and I was about to embark on the Mystery of the Secret Box!" Molly then finished the story by pointing out the different artifacts around the room that were found in the box, ending with the little wolf transformation sculpture.

"And this was the last thing I found in the box! It was all covered up and I nearly missed it! What do you think, it's pretty cool, huh?"

"Totally!" a boy in a striped shirt answered.

"I wish I could do that!" said another boy.

"Awesome, man. Like an X-Man or something," spoke a girl near the front.

Molly smiled, welcoming their enthusiasm. "That's what a gentleman here told us last night. A man was here who used to play with this as a toy when he was a boy about your age. He said he would make up stories about this wolf being a super hero and saving the day."

The children crowded around the glass-enclosed figure for a closer look.

"He even thought Jacob here looked like the super hero!" Molly added, with a teasing look at Jacob.

The kids looked at Jacob with wide eyes and renewed respect. Molly could tell they could envision him as a super hero as well. Well, those preteen girls had a bit more as they looked at him…

"Ooooooohh" they breathed.

Molly glanced at Jacob who was looking slightly embarrassed. She decided to exit. "I gotta rush off. Enjoy your tour, kids. Have a great time here and feel free to ask us questions!" Molly turned to go as Jacob mouthed "Thank you" to her, she responded by mouthing, "You're welcome".

Something in their interaction caught the attention of one of the girls. "Hey, is that your girlfriend?" she asked Jacob.

Jacob smiled broadly and looked at Molly's retreating form. "If she'd have me."

***

After the exhibit was closed for the day, everyone seemed to breathe a big sigh of relief. Most of the Quileutes were going to drive back to La Push, so everyone else went to a local burger place near the museum and had a late lunch/early dinner.

Molly's family was flying back to San Francisco, and she said good-bye to them outside the museum.

"Dad, I'm so sorry we didn't have much of a chance to talk!" Molly said while her face was buried in her father's hug.

"That's okay, sweetie. I know you're busy. I just wanted to let you know how proud we are of you! That was a lot of work and a lot of responsibility, and you did good, kiddo. Your professors said so as well. That Dr. Wilson sought us out just to tell us," Barry said in the tone of a proud father. He was beaming at his youngest daughter.

"Thanks, Daddy. I really needed to hear that," Molly sniffed and gave him a bear hug. She hated that they had to leave so soon.

Barry looked Molly in the eye and moved to whisper in her ear, "And don't worry about your mom. She'll come around. I'll work on her. She'll see what the rest of us see in Jacob. He's crazy about you. And I can tell he's a good man, he seems to be well respected by everyone here, they really look up to him and he's only about your age." As Barry smiled, the little crow's feet in the corners of his eyes became more pronounced. "You know, your grandparents didn't have college degrees either. Your mom forgets that sometimes, she wants the American dream for you all. I'll just remind her that the pursuit of happiness is in the Constitution, too."

Molly laughed. "Thank you, Dad. I love you!" She hugged his tall frame.

"I love you too, sweetie. Now let me say bye to your young man." Barry moved to where Jacob was standing and Molly noticed them shaking hands, engaged in conversation.

Her little brother came by next and Patrick gave Molly a quick, slightly embarrassed hug. "Bye, Molly. Don't get into trouble."

Molly punched him lightly in the arm. "Bye, Patrick. You didn't piss off my friend Shannon, did you?" Patrick looked slightly embarrassed.

"Did she say anything?" he asked quickly.

"What the hell did you do, Patrick?" Molly frowned.

"I tried to kiss her. I did kiss her, just a peck, but she didn't kiss me back. I don't want to talk about it." Patrick replied hurriedly.

"Patrick!" Molly's tone was harsh. "If a girl doesn't want to get kissed, she doesn't want to get kissed. I'll apologize to her for you. And meet some girls your own age, ones I'm not friends with, okay?"

"Deal." Patrick replied shamefully, and tried to exit as soon as possible.

Then it was time to say goodbye to her mother. Molly was always a little intimidated by Christine. Christine had worked very hard her whole life to be top of her class, be a lucrative entrepreneur, and have successful children. Molly felt like she never measured up to her mother's expectations, unlike her more successful, Harvard University medical student older sister.

"Bye, Mom, thanks for coming all the way up to see me." Molly tried to sound grateful but her mom could see through her façade.

"Molly, don't be angry, I just want what's best for you. And I talked to Jacob" Before Molly could protest, her mother waved her hand in front of Molly's face. "He's a very respectful boy. He said he only has the best intentions. He wants you to get your PhD and to teach." Christina had the clipped tones of a native Cantonese speaker.

Molly was stunned. Her sort-of-boyfriend and mother were discussing her future? "He said what? Did you all decide how many kids I'm having too?"

"Three. I want three grandkids. I put the order in now. Goodbye Molly." Christine turned and joined her husband in the rental car before Molly could respond.

Molly stood on the curb with her mouth open. Jacob came up beside her and waved to the departing car, a task Molly seemed incapable of performing. He then put an arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on top of her head. "They're nice people, Molly. Your parents really love each other, and they really love you, too."

"Even my overprotective snob of a mother?" Molly grimaced.

Jacob laughed and said enigmatically, "We talked."

Molly remembered her mother's words, and turned to face Jacob. She really wanted to smack him in the arm, but tried to act her age. "I heard! You're allowing me to get a PhD? And I'm having three kids??"

Jacob laughed and explained, "Your mother wants to make sure I won't make you barefoot and pregnant. She wants to make sure your education isn't going to be wasted. I said that I would support you in anything you do. She mentioned PhD and I said of course. She mentioned three kids and I said if that's what you want."

"I just want my life back!" Molly shouted. It sounded like "I'm as mad as hell and can't take it anymore!" from the movie, _Network_.

Jacob gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "It's back now, right?" he grinned.

Molly paused, assessing his words. A little twinkle lit up her eyes and she answered his grin with one of her own. "Oh my God! I can breathe now! It's over! It's over, Jacob! My life is back!" She did a little dance and gave him a hug. He spun her around as they laughed. He was ecstatic. Maybe now he could graduate from Not-My-Boyfriend to just Boyfriend.

"So what do we do now?" he asked knowing his question had several different meanings.

"We party! Are the guys and Leah still here?" Molly was overjoyed. She was finally free and she wanted to celebrate with her friends, her Seattle and La Push friends who were finally together.

"Yeah, the older ones left, Sue's driving Dad. But the guys are here. They were hoping to see your friends …"

"Let me ask our social director…" Molly texted Karen, who told them to meet at the Cosmo Club headquarters, a local bar, _pronto_.

The night was fun. Embry, Seth, Karen, Shannon, Nancy, Leah and Luke were there. With her potty mouth and bitchy attitude, Leah was immediately declared an honorary member of the Cosmo Club and president of the newly formed La Push branch. While the guys were playing pool, Molly found out what happened with her friends on Thursday night.

"Embry is officially my friend with benefits," Nancy declared as she finished her beer. "And omigod, those are massive benefits!" Fits of giggles ensued.

"We won't be picking out china patterns then, girls?" Molly joked.

"Hell no. He is so much better than a vibrator, girl!" Nancy laughed and high fived Shannon.

"Well, Seth is so sweet. We just made out and cuddled," Karen said. Leah covered her ears.

"You don't want to go all the way?" Nancy asked.

"No, I'm not a slut," Karen said in a fake pompous tone.

"Shut up you skanky ho," Nancy shook her neck and pointed her finger in a poor imitation of a Jerry Springer audience member.

"You just wish!"

It was a typical Cosmo Club night out when Nancy and Karen tried to out-swear a sailor and called each other names. Molly knew five minutes later they would be kissy kissy and all would be forgiven. She turned to Shannon.

"I heard my brother was a bit obnoxious. Sorry about that," Molly said. Shannon shrugged it off.

"He's a good kid. He thought a peck on the cheek meant he could go further. Now he knows." Shannon drank some beer and changed the subject. "So what's up with you and Jacob?"

"We're dating." Molly noticed that Leah, although she was across the table, suddenly seemed quiet, as if she was listening. _Damn! Those listening skills are not just for Quileute dudes!_

"If someone looked at me like that, we'd be more than dating." Shannon smiled knowingly.

Molly flushed. "Okay, I fess up. We're in lust," She was stumbling over her words, getting drunker by the moment.

Shannon shook her head. "Nope. I mean, yeah, I know that, but there's something more. Like he's ready to take you home and meet the folks."

"Lucky for me I met the folks the minute I met Jacob. I met him and his Dad at the same time," Molly replied snarkily and kept drinking from her beer bottle.

"Molly, can you stop cracking jokes?" Shannon was starting to get irritated. She was trying to have a 'moment', but Molly refused to acquiesce.

Molly faced Shannon. "Shannon, I just had a major art exhibit I helped organize. I have spent the last four months commuting eight hours round trip to do Antiques Roadshow on the Olympic Peninsula. I then have to research all the stuff that accompanies said Antique Roadshow. And I have my normal course load and am having to get extensions on most of my assignments. I'm exhausted. So I'm sorry if I don't feel like having an Oprah moment right now, I really just want to drink and get fucked tonight."

Molly thought she heard a pool cue snap from across the room. Leah gagged on her drink.

"Did I say that out loud?" Molly said out loud.

Shannon patted her hand. "No worries. At least you know who you're going home with. And you'll probably get lucky."

***

Jacob tried to carry Molly over the threshold again, but she resisted. They made love and Molly made sure to keep the music on in her room; she had a feeling Seth and Karen were in the other bedroom.

The next day, nothing was scheduled. Molly was in bliss. They slept late. Jacob helped her dry her hair. Long curly hair took a long time to brush out and dry. Jacob watched Molly groom, then he just took the hairbrush from her hands and started brushing. Molly leaned back into Jake and closed her eyes. Bliss.

"What do you want to do today?" Molly asked dreamily, her eyes still closed as Jake brushed her hair.

"I want to take care of you," Jake answered simply.

"No, silly! You're in Seattle! What do you want to _do_? There are sports, museums, parks, ferries, food. You pick! I live here, you're never here. You choose."

Jacob bent down and kissed her lightly on her cheek. "I might start coming here more often now," he whispered in her ear. Molly's heart raced, but she kept her eyes closed. She knew he was smiling too.

They had the day to themselves. Karen texted that she was at the hotel room with Seth, since Nancy took Embry home, there was no one in the hotel room ("What a waste of money!"). Jacob cooked breakfast and he helped with the laundry. They started organizing Molly's room, and Jacob learned about Molly's life from the objects there. They had sex. They kissed often. They could go from playful smiles to passionate groping in seconds. They never tired of each other.

Jacob learned more about Molly, and Molly learned that she would never get bored of Jacob. With Spencer, they never spent a day together doing nothing. There was always a plan: a baseball game, show, movies, or dinner. Not just hanging out. Not doing the little day-to-day stuff that you usually hide from a boyfriend because you want to seem perfect, like you don't need to clean, the apartment cleans itself! With Jacob, Molly felt so comfortable that she could do her boring daily stuff of life. She didn't consciously think of the future, but couldn't think of him not being a part of it.

She was ready to think about what happens next. What happens after he leaves today? She no longer had the La Push trips, so when would they see each other? However, fate intervened when she got a call from Dr. Wilson. If almost anyone else had called, she would have sent the call to voicemail, but it was her department head.

"Hi Dr. Wilson. Can I help you? Is everything alright?"

"Molly, sorry to call on a Sunday, but I wasn't sure if you were checking your email. We need to meet first thing Monday morning. I cleared my calendar for three hours."

Molly's heart started racing. It didn't sound good. Did the exhibit fail? Are the artifacts fakes? Were they stolen from an Indian burial ground? Did someone die?

"Um, what is it, Dr. Wilson?" she asked warily. Jacob noticed the change in tone and looked at her intensely.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Good news! The Society of Indigenous Arts wants us to present at their conference in Denver in _three weeks_! Three weeks! They had to redo all their scheduling and print materials, but the Muybridge pottery is such a find they insisted we not wait for next year's conference!"

Molly joined in Dr. Wilson's enthusiasm. This was probably the apex of her academic career. "That's amazing! What an honor! When is it? Three weeks? That's not enough time!"

"I know! They know that. It's actually _two weeks_, they want copies of our paper beforehand."

Molly sat down. "Two weeks? That's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible, Molly! We'll just burn the midnight oil! Clear your calendar for the next three weeks! We'll talk more tomorrow. Have a good day!"

Dr. Wilson ended the call, and Molly just sat there on the couch, motionless. Jacob sat down next to her and stroked her cheek softly. "What happened, love?"

Molly remembered where she was and whom she was with. Her emotions were in conflict. What an honor! What prestige! But what work! And just when she was holding it together for the exhibit, she had three more weeks of hell in front of her.

Molly smiled at Jacob, a forced smile. "Good news! They want us to present a paper at the Indigenous Art conference in three weeks!"

"Three weeks. That doesn't sound like enough time," Jacob frowned.

Molly sighed. "It's not. It's such an honor though. Unprecedented. Usually the topics are determined at least six months in advance. This is like, I dunno. … the biggest find since the missing link or something, and I'm a part of it. It's really lucky for me."

"Tell me what you're really thinking, Molly," Jacob asked in a level tone. He knew her well enough to know when she was hiding something and she would just say what she thought people wanted to hear.

Molly exhaled. "I'm all mixed up. I'm happy and scared and excited and exhausted. All I want to do right now and get naked with you and go to bed, but … this is going to be my entire life for the next three weeks." She had a sudden thought and looked at Jacob with sad eyes. "There is no way I can get to La Push anytime soon. I just don't have the time."

He held her hands in his. "Then I can come here."

Molly shook her head, she could not meet his eyes. "No, that won't be fair to you. I'll be so busy, I'll probably be in the library or the department conference rooms 24/7 between now and then. I don't want you to drive that far for what? The privilege of seeing me fall asleep writing and researching papers?"

Jacob gently lifted her chin with his hand and smiled. "I don't mind. I like taking care of you."

"Jacob, let's just see what happens but don't plan on it. Not yet." She saw the sadness in his eyes and she quickly kissed him on the mouth. "I promise I'll see you when I get back from the conference. We can make up for lost time!"

"So you can get fucked?" he smiled mischievously.

"I knew you heard me! You Quileutes have excellent hearing!" She kissed him again, slower, with her hands fisting his hair, drawing his face inches from his. "How much time do we have before you need to go?"

"Two hours," he responded. They kissed slowly.

"I can think of a few things we can do in two hours." She started sliding her hand down into his waistband and pulled out his t-shirt.

Molly's iPod started to play Keith Urban's _Making Memories of Us_ as Jake started to sing along in a deep, sexy voice and he kissed along her neck:

_I'm gonna be here for you baby  
I'll be a man of my word  
Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard  
I wanna sleep with you forever  
And I wanna die in your arms  
In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

_I wanna honor your mother  
I wanna learn from your pa  
I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw  
I wanna stand out in a crowd for you  
A man among men  
I wanna make your world better than it's ever been_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us._

Jacob pulled Molly into his lap, his eyes suddenly darker and half-lidded. Molly knew that look. That look alone would make her moist, almost a Pavlovian response: _Jacob gets a lusty eye and Molly cums. _He ever so gently took a couple of strands of her hair in his large hands and pushed them behind her ear. Then he traced the same ear with his finger, moved his head closer and licked it. Molly arched her back so that she could press ever so much closer into Jacob's hard chest. Was she about to moan already? He had only touched her ear, imagine once he got to certain other body parts …

First he licked her ear, then her chin, her neck, her collarbone, as his lips blazed a trail. Her shirt impeded his lips' downward movement. Molly started to unbutton it herself when Jacob insisted, "Let me" and he slowly opened her shirt buttons one by one, kissing each expanse of her chest as it became uncovered. "Beautiful."

Molly tightened her legs around Jacob's waist and pushed the triangle between her legs closer into his. "I see something else beautiful," she whispered, looking into Jacob's deep dark eyes. Her next verbalization was closer to a moan as her shirt was thoroughly opened and she was flat on her back as her yoga trousers were slipped past her hips by some large russet-hued hands, hands that traced her buttocks and slid down her thighs and calves. The same hands then removed her shirt as he positioned himself above her.

"I want you to make me forget all the shit that hits the fan tomorrow morning at 8am," was Molly's bedroom talk.

"Consider it done," said Jacob just before his lips claimed hers.

***

A/N:

**1) Please review**! Reviewers get teasers.

2) Many thanks for my birthday wishes and happy song suggestions last week. Here are some of them: 1990s, Millionaires, Bikini Kill, Regina Spektor, Spice Girls "Wannabe", Ce Jeu by Yelle, It takes two" by Rob base & DJ EZ Rock, "Baby got back" by Sir-mix-a-lot, "Perfect" by Fairground Attraction, "DONTTRSTME" by 3oh!3, "Tap that" by Megan Mccauley , "My boobs are ok" by Lene Alexandra (!!! Sounds like a Cosmo Club song!)  
2a) I just got the Airborne Toxic Event CD and I'm madly in love with their song "Sometime Around Midnight". I play it very loudly over and over again in my commute. Angst with excellent lyrics and a great beat.

3) There are only two chapters left! Chapter 15 is the last, and then I'll be writing an epilogue in a few weeks. Make sure this is on story alert!

4) I finally have two permament betas! Thank you to ErinB and Mac214 who will be ushering in the end (there is only one more chapter then an epilogue)

5) Wow! I'm over 100 reviews! Big thanks and hugs to my regular reviewers: HotnCold, TearsofMercury, Snow Wolf Alpha, Chellie09, Davii-Hime, IsbellaJacob521, Kyliez, hgmsnoopy, Living Masquerade, winchesterxgirl, Noelly, Stephanie is amazzzing, whyunotme, Kara Hysteric, Aelyalaniara.. Apologies if I miss anyone, but thanks to you all! Writing is a very solitary pursuit I do when my kids are asleep. It's wonderful to read reviews and realize that there are people out there who like the same sort of fics I do. Thank you! And to you lurkers, feel free to drop a note and review. I'd really appreciate it!

6) BTW, I've been reading Harry Potter fan fiction. If you have any suggestions or want a rec, LMK. I usually read Hermoine/Harry or Hermoine/Cedric but just read a really good Hermoine/Snape (Snape is 17 again!), and a Hermoine/ Teddy Lupin (He's 20, she's 38 and the word "cougar" does not appear but I kept mentally changing Hermoine's name to AddisonJ--just kidding. maybe ;) )


	14. Chapter 14: The Call

Penname**:**** addisonj**

Story Title:** Mystery Box**

Chapter:** 14: The Call**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I just use my imagination.

Thanks to my excellent betas: Mac214 and ErinB. And thanks for Project Team Beta for connecting us!

_A/N: this is one of the first chapters that I wrote, so the style is a bit different than the last couple of chapters and at the time it referred to events I had not yet written. After all the events that happened in chapters 12 and 13, I kept this one a bit reflective. It's important, but not a lot of action. LMK what you think._

**CHAPTER 14: THE CALL**

_Take the shortest route, the one that nature planned –to speak and act in the healthiest way. Do that, and be free of pain and stress, free of all calculation and pretension._

_And then you might see what the life of the good man is like—someone content with what nature assigns him, and satisfied with being just and kind himself._

_--Marcus Aurelius_

_For joy, apparently, it was all Franny could do to hold the phone, even with both hands._

_--J. D. Salinger, __Franny and Zooey_

Molly should be happy. She should be ecstatic. She just attended a conference where her discovery of the Quileute Muybridge pottery (and the 300 year old Quileute artist who painted the primitive zoetrope work on the ancient pottery) was the biggest news in indigenous art in decades. All this and she was only a graduate student. The last minute invitation to speak at the Indigenous Art conference in Denver was a complete whirlwind. It was her first conference, and she and Dr. Wilson were almost as popular as the keynote speaker. They were being interviewed not only by stuffy scholarly journals but also by national news as well; even Reuters picked up the story. (It probably would be filler in section A of papers everywhere, _but still_). Molly was experiencing a career milestone that many long-time academics never experienced and she was only twenty-three years old. She was excited and appreciative, but Molly was not fully happy.

She missed Jacob. She didn't truly know how she felt about him; she was confused. Their relationship was developing slowly, but too quickly as well. They met in Dr. Wilson's office months ago and had since spent every weekend with him. She had spent more time with him than her now ex-boyfriend in the past four months, and her feelings for him, which primarily began as lust (as she would now admit) changed to a deeper appreciation for the man himself.

Then, the kiss. The sparks. The sex. She fell for him, but considered it short-term. She had always thought that Jacob was the fantasy and that Spencer was reality. She could not comprehend that she and Jacob would be anything other than a friend with benefits. But then it happened -- he imprinted. He came to her while she was sitting on the beach, when suddenly he just stopped and stared at her as if he had seen a vision from above or something. He'd said, "Oh. My. God." He had dropped their coffees, walked right up to her, squatted down so that their eyes were level, held both her hands in his, and said, "I adore you."

***

The imprint happened the same day they found the Quileute Muybridge pottery at Mrs. Greystone's house, and it had all snowballed into the exhibition at the University of Washington American Indian Museum and then to speaking at the conference in Denver.

Through it all, Molly and Jacob tried to define their relationship, but it was hard. Molly could tell he wanted more, but she felt overextended in every other area of her life. They talked on the phone every night for hours at bedtime. Molly liked Jacob's voice to be the last thing she heard at night. They texted during the day. He was the one she confessed her fears and hopes to. She was so excited about the discovery, but fearful; she was so young in her career that she felt as if she needed to present herself as perfect at all times. It was Jacob who heard the scared girl at the end of the day, mentally kicking herself when she thought she had cited the wrong source or was not prepared enough for media questions that arose. He reminded her of all the things that went right and how well-respected she was, and how important this was for her career in academia. And that he was so proud of her.

Jacob was also one of the first to find out when the pottery was authenticated, that the discovery was a huge buzz in the academic community, and that the buzz had made its way to La Push where a couple of scholarly journalists had already arrived. Jacob, acting as the impromptu mayor of La Push, was a one man chamber of commerce and answered questions, while careful to show the visitors all the other natural wonders of the reservation and promote the local businesses.

Jacob was also the one who also helped her with her tendency to feel overwhelmed when she took on too much.

"Seriously? Just breathe deeply for 10 minutes a day. Are you kidding me?" Molly was lying on her bed talking on the phone to Jacob just before bedtime. It was her daily Jacob fix.

"Really. Billy swears by it. And the man is mellow, you gotta admit," Jacob laughed in response.

"I can't turn my mind off for 10 minutes! I start to do lists or plan for tomorrow!"

"That's precisely why you need it! Are you still doing your yoga?" Jacob's voice was rich and deep and very sweet, not condescending at all. Molly remembered again why she broke up with Spencer.

"Yes, Dad," Molly mocked her Not-My-Boyfriend (yet).

"Hey, you're the one who told me yoga relaxes you. Do that dead man's pose and breathe deeply," instructed Jacob.

"You mean the Corpse pose?"

"Yeah, Seth was showing me. I'm pretty good at it!" Jacob responded.

Molly laughed, "Wow, that makes me so proud of you. But why are you doing yoga? And when did Seth start?"

"After you went running on the beach and you showed him some stretches, Seth went out and got a yoga DVD. I admit I do feel better afterwards. We're thinking of bringing an instructor in to do a weekly class at the high school gym until the new recreation center gets built."

"You never did explain to me how the Rez gets all this money," Molly said carefully.

"Our investment advisor is psychic," Jacob responded in a neutral tone.

"Har har, Jacob Black. Enough joking, back to the yoga. A class on the Rez would be a great idea! But you seem so calm, Jake, I can't see you needing to do yoga; I don't see you doing the Downward Dog," Molly teased.

Molly couldn't see Jacob rolling his eyes but just knew that he was.

"You didn't know me as a teenager. I was quite passionate and had a pretty strong temper. I can still be pretty determined. Sometimes I think everyone could use help finding their center."

Molly sighed and thought how wise her Not-My-Boyfriend (yet) was. Jacob just stayed on the line until she was ready to speak her thoughts.

"I'm remembering the beach at La Push. I love sitting there looking at the stars. It's so beautiful. You can actually see the Milky Way and thousands of stars. I miss it so much. I miss you." Her voice was soft.

"I miss you too," he responded softly as well.

She was about to say those other three words, but she didn't want to go there. Not yet. Maybe not ever? She thought it'd be like saying it during an orgasm, screaming, "I love you!" and then collapsing on his chest. Nope. Those words were too important to say lightly or just in the throes of passion. And although Molly was doing her Downward Dogs and Corpse poses, she was still a mass of nerves getting ready for the conference. She wasn't ready to open that door.

"I miss you," she said again with feeling, hoping he could read her emotions behind it.

"I love you, U. Dub." Jacob's voice was deep, smooth, and full of passion, but also had the strength of certainty. He was resolute in his love for Molly. She wished she was as certain.

***

Molly stayed in touch with the pack. She knew Jacob would put up a brave front, but she had heard that someone who imprinted could actually be physically ill if they were separated from their mate. Quil and Embry gave her updates on how Jacob was acting at the shop -- they would tell her what music he was listening to.

"Damn, Molly. All that Iron & Wine is making him emo! And the words make no sense!" Quil wailed to Molly one day.

Another day was Nine Inch Nails.

"'Hurt'? The NIN or Johnny Cash version?"

"Molly, does it even matter?"

Another day Quil complained about listening to Pink. "'Don't Go'? Oh man!"

Molly was ready to hop into her car when Quil told her Jacob changed his ring tone for her to Death Cab for Cutie's "I Will Follow You into the Dark".

"Quil, do we need a suicide watch for him?"

"Chill, Molly. He'll be fine. We're all like brothers. We look out for each other."

***

At one of their Tuesday night Cosmo Club meetings, when Molly arrived stressed and grim, Nancy took her by the hand and said, "Let's play a game. Let's think of the absolutely worst things that could happen. Me first: my dad dying of cancer."

"Tsunami destroying my family," Shannon said.

"Death by suicide bomber," Karen added.

"Genocide," said Shannon.

"Death of any of you or my family," Karen responded.

"Okay, Molly," said Nancy, turning her head with a twinkle in her eye. "What are you all mopey about? A gorgeous guy is crazy about you, and you're not sure if you want to spend the rest of your life having wild monkey sex with him?"

Molly lifted her head, smiled at Nancy, then the rest of the Cosmo Club. How the hell did she get such good friends? She sheepishly raised her glass, and her friends clinked their glasses together.

"Hear, hear!"

***

Molly had hoped that once the exhibit gala opening was over, she could start focusing on Jacob but that was not to be, because that was when she and Dr. Wilson were unexpectedly invited to Denver for the Indigenous Arts conference that was only three weeks after the exhibit opening. Molly had to spend all her time preparing for the conference; they would be delivering a major paper, and they actually only had two weeks to prepare since one week would be spent printing, copying, and preparing the logistics of their presentation in Denver.

Molly was looking forward to the conference, but she really wanted to decompress. It would need to wait. Jacob would need to wait.

The conference went really well. Dr. Wilson gave a fabulous presentation, Molly was able to field some of the questions, and she made some excellent contacts in the academic community. She even had offers from several prestigious Ph.D. programs from around the country. The National Museum of the American Indian was anxious for the Muybridge pottery to be on permament exhibit and had hinted that Molly could consider employment there. It was better than she had hoped. It might even be worth the sacrifice to her personal life.

***

Molly was surprised when her cell phone rang just as she picked up her luggage at SeaTac Airport. The conference was over and she was home. She was ready to call Jacob to let him know that she had arrived and that she would drive to La Push the next day as they had planned.

The call number was unfamiliar. It was from the UK.

"Molly Martin. Can I help you?"

"Hello, Molly. This is Bella Cullen." The call was from the UK, but the accent was American.

Molly had to go through the Rolodex of her brain to place that name. She nearly gasped aloud: Jacob's first love!

Molly was many things, surprised and confused topped the list. And when Molly was doing something unexpected, like talking to the One-Who-Broke-Jacob's-Heart, she just went into etiquette autopilot. "Hi, Bella. Can I help you with something?"

The feminine voice sighed on the other side of the world, slipping through Molly's iPhone and into her ear. "Molly, I'm sure this must be a surprise, but I got your number from Seth. I hope you don't mind."

Damn Seth! thought Molly. "No, not at all," were Molly's out-loud words.

The voice spoke carefully. "I wanted to introduce myself and answer any questions you may have about Jacob. He was my best friend during the most important part of my life. I wanted you to know about him from someone … far away."

There was a pause. What the hell is going on here? What kind of ex-girlfriend calls a potential girlfriend? What kind of fucking twisted world is this?

Molly wanted to change the subject. She did not want to share her own personal drama with a stranger, especially someone Jacob had loved before her. "Jacob mentioned you're married and living in Europe now?" Molly asked in the casually friendly tone used for office holiday party banter.

A delightful, twinkling laugh followed. "Yes, I married my Edward. We moved to a little village north of Inverness in the Scottish highlands. Do you know that area?"

Molly instinctively shook her head, then mentally yelled at herself for using physical gestures on a phone call. "My father's family is from Galway, Ireland. We went to the UK years ago. Traveled through the south of England through Wales and Ireland, but never made it to Scotland, unfortunately. I would love to go there sometime – I've heard it's as beautiful as Ireland, if not more so."

"Yes, it's beautiful here."

"I heard the food is dreadful though. Have you had haggis?"

A pause and then laughter. "No, I try to avoid most of the food, but the wild game is good."

They spent a few moments discussing safe topics like traveling through Britain, getting used to driving on the left side of the road, the beautiful accents, and other places in Europe they'd visited. They agreed that Salzburg and Florence were beautiful, and both wanted to see Prague. Then they chatted about the pack, comparing Seth's version of the pack gossip he had shared with Bella to Molly's and carefully avoiding any mention of Jake for several minutes.

However, Bella started reminiscing about her time with Jacob before his growth spurt such as how they played as children before her parents divorced. The two women somehow found themselves back to the original topic, the one Molly had tried to avoid. Molly felt that she had been played by an expert chess player and conceded defeat. Time for the direct approach, thought Molly.

"Bella, why did you really call? It must be late there."

"Oh, I don't sleep much. I …" Bella paused. "I called because I think I may be the only person to know what you're going through right now. We're the only two women that Jacob has ever loved, and I understand you have a big decision to make and that you're uncertain."

Molly was surprised and could only manage to say, "Oh."

"Not that Jacob imprinted on me--" God, Seth tells that woman everything! "-- but I know what it's like to be loved by Jake. I know what went into my decision. I know Jacob and I know if there was no Edward, I would be with Jacob now."

Silence. Molly had no idea what to say, so she put on her analytical hat, which she wore when she was stressed. She saw this call from Bella as a problem to be researched and solved. "But your experience does not necessarily correlate to mine, and these are not the same circumstances. I have more complications in my life, and this whole imprint thing…"

Bella interrupted, "But it's the same Jacob. And he loves with his whole heart…" Sigh. "This isn't going how I planned."

"How did you plan this, Bella?" Molly's voice reflected her growing irritation, and she wasn't afraid to show it.

"Molly, I wanted you to hear from someone not at La Push. I'm imagining that Leah and the pack are protective of Jacob, and Billy just wants what's best for him. I think I can be a little unbiased and help you process this."

More silence. Since when is an ex-girlfriend unbiased? thought Molly. And where is Karen or Nancy with a witty comeback because I am floundering here…

Bella continued, "Molly, you may hate me because of what I did to Jacob, but forget about the past and focus on you two now. Jacob's the sort you can grow old with. He'll stand by you through thick and thin. Forever."

Forever.

The wheels in Molly's brain started to spin; this was starting to sound familiar. She started to remember a long ago (about five months ago) conversation in a diner, a conversation about true love with a certain Quileute:

_Molly frowned slightly. "I don't fall in love. I could have a crush, but love needs to be slower to be real. I don't believe in fairy tales or any of that romantic crap. Oh, I love me those romantic comedies and will cry at Romeo and Juliet – both the Leonardo diCaprio and Olivia Hussey versions – but it's not real. I mean, I believe love like that could happen, but it's not real. It's not long term. It's like a chemical reaction, but will that last through the bills and the mortgage and the in-laws and desperately looking for childcare when the oldest has stomach flu and you have a presentation to the department chair at 9am. _

"_Love needs to grow. It needs to start slow through mutual respect and attraction, survive the bumps and grinds of everyday life, and become a heartfelt thing of true beauty that becomes the love that lasts 50 years, the love of two octogenarians holding hands at the assisted living center, knowing that each would die without the other, but choose to live."_

Molly's eyes grew wide at the memory. Was she already living her dream of love? She went through a mental checklist. Her feelings for Jacob grew over time. _Check._ It was a physical attraction that grew slowly through mutual respect and attraction. _Check._ It was surviving the craziest period of her life. _Check_. Hell, it was more than surviving; she was surviving through it all in a large part because of him! He was always the one who was there for her, simultaneously encouraging her and pushing her to do her best. _Check_. Was she already in love with Jacob? _Check_??

Her love wasn't crazy and addictive. It grew and grew until she realized it was him. Her best friend. She loved her best friend. Her better half. The one she had to share her day with because if she didn't share it with him, if she didn't tell him about it, it would have been as if it did not happen. Because he was such a part of her life that they were two halves of a whole -- not that she was half of a person without him, but she was more of a person with him.

And it wasn't just the sex or his body or his looks. It was the person inside. He could be short and bald and pale and fat and she would still love the person inside of him because he was the love of her life.

She didn't imprint, but suddenly she felt a pull of gravity towards him. She had to be with him. She had to spend her life with him. She wouldn't die without him, but she didn't want to live without him. She loved him. She was in love with him. She had to be with him. She had to be with him now.

Bella spoke. "You two are adults. You can think with both your head and your heart. They can be in sync. Think with your heart. What does your heart say?"

"Run to La Push and don't look back," Molly said quickly without thinking. She had known the answer all along. It was just waiting in her subconscious, waiting to be picked up off the curb, dusted off and put on display.

Molly would later swear that she could hear Bella smile over the transatlantic phone lines all the way from the Highlands of Scotland to SeaTac Airport in Seattle Washington. How did cell phones work? Sounds? Bytes? Airwaves? Molly had no idea, but she knew there were little wordless smiles from Bella's mouth traipsing from the Highlands of Scotland over the North Pole, across Canada into the Pacific Northwest, wordlessly telling Molly: You found your answer. We're on the same team.

Through the phone line, Molly heard a velvety smooth man's voice in the distance, and Bella gave a quiet sigh. "Molly, I need to go now, but I've really enjoyed talking to you. More than I expected, quite frankly. I started this call for Jacob, but I think I may have found a new friend. Please feel free to call me anytime you'd like. I don't sleep much."

Now it was Molly's turn to smile. "Thank you, Bella. I appreciate it."

Bella continued, "I felt like I needed to do this. I hurt Jacob so badly years ago; I needed to help make things right for him. I hope I did that now."

"Yes, yes you did. Thank you for doing this." The call had begun with Molly pissed off that Bella called. Why the hell does an ex-girlfriend call? She then remembered that Bella was also Jake's best friend during a key part of his life as well. And she knew that Bella meant well and was just trying to help. She really seemed like a nice girl. No hidden agendas, no ulterior motives, just wanting to help out an old friend through unconventional means.

A small part of Molly didn't want to end the conversation, but larger part of her really wanted to hang up so she could drive for four hours to a certain Native American reservation with the funny pseudo-franglais name.

"Goodbye, Molly. You don't need to call and tell me what happens, I'm sure Seth will."

Molly laughed. "Yes, you're absolutely right. Thanks, Bella. I gotta run, too. Bye."

Molly heard the phone disconnect and she smiled softly. Then, she suddenly looked at the time. Shit! If she left now, straight from the airport, she could get there before nightfall.

***

A/N:

* Please review! Reviewers get teasers of the next chapter

* There is one more chapter (15) and then an epilogue. Not sure when the epilogue will be posted since I have not written it yet.

* Ever since I read J.D. Salinger's Franny and Zooey in high school, I love telephone conversations in fiction. It inspired the call in this fic as well as in my Rachel Black fic. I am certainly no J. D. Salinger, but I do love the fictional Glass family.


	15. Chapter 15: On the Beach

Penname**:**** addisonj**

Story Title:** Mystery Box**

Chapter:** 15: On the Beach**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I just use my imagination.**

_A/N: this is the last chapter before the Epilogue, which I already started writing and should post next week._

_Thanks to my betas: Mac216 and ErinB!_

**CHAPTER 15: ON THE BEACH**

_I want to be with those who know __secret things__ or else alone._  
-Rainer Maria Rilke

_Where ever you go, you know I'll be there_

_If you go far, you'll know I'll be there_

_I'll go anywhere so I'll see you there_

_You name the place, you know I'll be there_

_You name the time, you know I'll be there_

_I'll go anywhere, so I'll see you there_

…

_I don't care if you don't mind_

_I'll be there not far behind_

_I will dare, I don't care, keep in mind_

_I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you_

_I'll be there for you._

_-Green Day, __Poprocks and Coke_

As soon as Molly heard the quiet click of Bella ending the call, she knew what she had to do. And she knew she had to do it now.

With her heart racing and while saying prayers to all gods, she knew she had to see him, and she wanted it to be a surprise. But she would need help. She texted Seth:

**R U there? In private? I need to call U. Its important.**

Seth responded:

**K**

"Seth? It's Molly. Can you do me the biggest favor of all-time and I will repay you for the rest of your life?" Molly's words were so rushed that Seth could barely understand her over the phone line.

"O-kay …. is this about Jacob and you?" Seth asked carefully. Quil was not the only one who noticed Jacob was listening to far too much emo music since Molly had been away.

"Seth, I have to see him, but I want to surprise him. Can you make sure he's at First Beach in four hours, and do _not_ tell him I'm coming?"

"Is this a good surprise or a bad surprise?" questioned Seth.

Just then, Molly heard Leah's voice in the background. "Are you talking to Molly? She wants to surprise Jacob? Give me that phone!" There were sounds of a brief scuffle, and the victor spoke.

"Molly? This is Leah. You had better not break his heart, or so help me you'll wish we had never met."

"No! Leah, please! The total opposite! I'd tell you, but I need to tell _him_ first! Can you make sure he's at First Beach in four hours? I'd fly there if I could."

Leah laughed, "Heaven and earth can't stop me. It's time Jacob got his happy ending."

Molly drove as fast as she could, her nerves a mess, her fingers and legs jittery. She just got off the flight from the Indigenous Arts conference in Denver, received this unexpected call from Jake's first love, and then knew the only place she needed to be at the moment was 150 miles away from where she was now. Molly was feeling a bit out of control. She couldn't control the traffic. She couldn't control his reaction. Heck, she couldn't control her feelings, but she could control her actions, and they led straight to Jacob Black.

When Molly arrived in La Push, she drove straight to the beach and saw that Leah had enlisted Luke, Seth, Embry, Quil, and Emily to help. On the way, she passed Billy, who was sitting in his doorway with a big smile and waved to Molly as she drove by. He seemed to know what was about to happen and didn't want to miss it for the world.

Jacob had his back to Molly when she came racing from her car. Everyone else seemed to be pretending to look for something on the ground, and Jacob was getting cross.

"Leah, how can you possibly expect us to find a contact lens on the beach? I can't believe you're so ..." He suddenly noticed that everyone else had stopped looking at the ground and were looking behind him with big cheesy grins on their faces. He had this strange tingly feeling over his body, as if he knew that as soon as he turned around his life would change forever, but he did not know if it was for better or worse.

He turned slowly and saw Molly standing there looking wild and windswept. Her hair was a mess, and she couldn't stand still. Her fists kept opening and closing, and her legs were shaking like she was about to leap out of the starting blocks at a track meet. She looked impassioned. She looked in crazy in love.

Before he could say anything, Molly leapt out of the invisible starting blocks and ran to him with outstretched arms.

"Jacob Black!" she yelled, her words catching in the wind as she ran. "Jacob Black, _I love you_!"

Joy swept over Jacob. With a huge grin, he grabbed her into a tight hug as she made the leap from the sand into his chest. He grasped her as if she was a life raft and he was lost at sea. He held her so close that the two became one.

She clutched her arms around the back of his neck and brought his face to hers. She looked deep into his dark eyes. "Jake. I will love you forever. I want you. I need you. There is no one else and never will be. You've bewitched me, body and soul. You're my moon, my stars, my heaven and hell. You're my day and my night. You make me better than I am. You are everything. I love you so very, very much."

Their eyes swelled with tears as Jacob smiled and answered simply, "I love _you_, Molly Martin," and crushed his lips to hers. Their lips met, their passions flared, they didn't notice the smiling faces discreetly moving away, back up the hill, to give the lovers some privacy. They didn't see Leah grin (how rare that was!) or Seth give Billy a high five.

When they paused to breathe, Molly closed her eyes and said, "I love you," as she kissed his left eyelid, "I want you," as she kissed his right eye lid, "I love you," to his left cheekbone, and "I want you" to his chin.

"I need you." Jacob finished Molly's words by meeting her lips with his. The kiss started tender and grew more passionate as mouths opened wider, tongues met, and hands raced up and down bodies.

"I need you," Molly responded between breaths.

They had made love before, but this was the first time since Molly's realization that she loved Jake. And it did make a difference. Same people, same bodies, but with their love now equal and their lives spread out before them, their senses and emotions were heightened. When Jacob kissed Molly before, he felt desire, but now it was desire coupled with deep enduring love.

Their lips tugged and pulled at each other. His tongue darted into her mouth as his hands found their way from deep in her curly hair down to her sides, then, catching the bottom of her shirt, sliding underneath to touch her bare skin. Molly shivered at his passion. He then slid one hand up to her bra, dipped his fingers beneath the lace and rubbed in little circles. Her erratic breathing and increasingly passionate kisses communicated her response to his movements.

"Privacy." He growled into her ear. She nodded, and he picked her up and ran deep into the woods, where they could avoid any prying eyes.

Once they were far from anyone, he lay her down on the grass and just gazed at her. She smiled a not-so-secret smile. "Yes," she said, answering any question he might have had. Whatever the question was, 'yes' would be the answer. The question seemed to be 'May I kiss you?' because he then leaned over her and kissed her slowly, deeply, fully, and she responded in kind. The question may then have been 'May I undress you?' because her clothes were then unbuttoned, unzipped, and removed amid gentle kisses and caresses. The last question seemed to be 'May I enter you?' because he did so as her back arched and her fingers dug into his long muscular back.

They continued that way until the sun set and the wind grew colder. Molly had her arms wrapped around a human heat generator, so she did not notice the temperature change. After a while, she told him about the call from Bella. He was surprised, but pleasantly. He did not know how Bella got Molly's number, but it didn't matter now. The girl that gave him heartbreak, who caused him to be a man too soon, was also the catalyst that brought back his heart's desire, his other half, his imprint.

There was still one more, very important thing to discuss, and it had been driving Jacob crazy since the imprint; he had to tell her everything. He couldn't tell her in the past, because he knew she was simply too overwhelmed and could not handle it then. He thought of telling her at the exhibit when Bob identified him as the wolf-man, but it did not seem the right time either. He needed Molly to be sure of how she felt about him before disclosing the big secret.

He was so nervous he could barely breathe. "Molly, I love you so much. I need you to know everything about me," Jacob began. Molly stopped and looked at him, her eyebrow raised. She became still and listened.

Jacob continued, "You need to know about the legends. The legends are true." His heart was in his throat. He needed to tell Molly the most important thing about him. It was a huge risk, but he couldn't start a life with her if she didn't know the facts. He had to tell her now; their relationship would never be able to recover if she found out for herself later.

Molly stared at him with neutral eyes. "Legends tend to be based on fact," she said noncommittally. Jacob died a little inside.

"The transformation of the man into the wolf? It's true. That's what we do. We're the Protectors. We protect the tribe." Jacob chose his words carefully.

"Protect the tribe from what?"

"Monsters. The Cold Ones."

Molly was eerily quiet; her face was blank. "And the transformation? Metaphorical, right?"

Jacob shook his head. Their eyes were locked. "No, it's real. We're shape shifters. We protect the tribe."

Molly continued to stare. Her boyfriend just told her he was a shape shifter. If anyone else had said that, she would have dismissed them as insane. But this was Jake. _Her_ Jake. This was the man she trusted with her life. This was the man she knew and loved, and she could tell he was being genuine. And he was flat-out terrified of her reaction to his words.

Molly thought about the Chinese legends she grew up with: the Monkey King and Hua Mulan, the woman warrior. She then thought of the stories of the saints and miracles that she learned in Catholic school. She believed the stories to be true, even though they were fantastical and made no sense whatsoever in any sort of a logical way. She had _faith_ that they were true, and that was enough for her. So if the man she loved believed in shape shifters, she would share his faith in the magical.

Jacob's eyes were fierce and afraid. He was terrified. The high he had just felt when Molly declared her love could come crashing down. Maybe he should have waited a day to tell her so at least they would have had 24 hours of bliss before he fucked everything up by telling her about werewolves and vampires. Molly was being so quiet; it was unsettling. Her face was totally expressionless, but he knew her well enough to know that the wheels in her brain were spinning madly, processing this information. _Please believe me_, he prayed, something he had not done since his mother died, but it hadn't helped then. _Please. This time, help me._

She blinked and finally spoke in a flat monotone, asking questions in the same tone a reporter might ask a stranger. "Are you dangerous? Am I or any of my friends or family in danger?"

Jacob smiled through moist eyes and shook his head. There might be a breakthrough. "No, love. I would never harm you or your family. We protect our loved ones from the monsters; we're not the aggressors."

"And how often does this happen? Do you shape shift on a regular basis?"

"Hardly ever. We don't need to anymore. It's been years for most of us. The threat of the Cold Ones is gone. Hopefully they won't be back for a long time, maybe for generations, but I can't promise anything."

Molly's expression was still blank, and Jacob was still in the hell of the unknown, but he had to tell her more, to tie it all together, the most important thing. "The imprint only happens to us shape shifters. It finds us our true mate."

Molly's eyebrows arched in surprise. "So Sam, Jared, Paul are all shape shifters? And Luke too?"

Jacob had a small smile and shook his head. "Not Luke. Leah. Leah is the shape shifter."

Unbelievably, Molly gave a hearty laugh. "Of course it would be Leah to break the glass ceiling for supernatural beings!"

Jacob laughed too. Not a big laugh, a small one; he was still concerned since Molly hadn't really responded yet. _But she did laugh…that's a good sign, isn't it?_ His body was tense with fear. "Molly?" he nearly begged.

Molly finally broke the stare, sighed, and moved to clasp his hand. He grabbed her hand in both of his and held on for dear life. "Jacob," she began, "I won't lie and say I really believe this, but I believe in _you_, and if _you_ believe it, _I_ can accept that." She paused and smiled. "But I will certainly not include this in my academic research."

Jacob's face broke into a grin; he could finally exhale. He grabbed hold of Molly and crushed her in an embrace. "Thank you," he breathed huskily into her ear.

"Is there anything else I should know? Do thunderbirds fly overhead and feed killer whales to you all at the next fish fry? Does that legend happen too?" Molly joked.

Jacob was too busy covering her with kisses to answer directly. "Do you know how lucky I am?" he asked rhetorically. "I've got the smartest girl in the world who will accept me as I am."

Molly smiled and kissed him back. "Maybe if I really was smart I'd have you committed," she joked.

"I'm only committed to you, Molly Martin." They laughed and kissed. In the back of Molly's mind, Jacob's admission was bizarre, but she had no fear. It was weird, that this woman who prized logic and intellect was willing to commit her life to a man that believed he was a supernatural creature. But she had learned to trust her gut. She had learned that sometimes it was best not to think. So she stopped thinking and kissed Jacob some more.

Kissing Jacob was like embracing a volcano. He was all heat and passion. His full lips tugged and pulled and nibbled and…_oh my_. His eyes were half closed, his fists were in her dark tangled hair. "Love," he kept repeating. "Love. Love. Love."

As a child, Molly used to play a game called Hot Lava. She and her siblings would throw blankets, pillows, and cushions on the floor of their house, and they would need to get from one side of the room to the other without touching the floor, relying on a path created by the pillows. If you stepped on the floor, you were lost to the 'hot lava!' Kissing Jacob was like plunging purposely into the hot lava. Not only the heat from his body, but the heat from the passion of his kisses and caresses created fervor all through Molly's body, primarily deep inside her core and every erogenous zone. _And to think she'd have this for the rest of her life…._

Jacob loved kissing Molly because he knew how to unlock the crazy sexy girl inside the book-nerd, left-brain-centric geek. He knew the rest of the pack saw her as smart and pretty, but he was the only one who knew that inside were untapped depths of passion she had kept hidden her entire life. Jacob was the key to Molly unlocking bits of her true self, the parts of Molly she hid behind her bookish persona. The warm wonderful loving woman blossomed with Jake at the helm. And watching her discover these depths within herself made Jake proud.

Jacob spoke between laying kisses all over Molly's face and lips and neck. "Let's get married here! Here on the beach. And I can build a house for us; we have some land just behind Billy's home."

Molly paused and tried to stop responding to Jacob's kisses. "Wait a minute, Jacob Black. Did you propose to me?" Her body was focused on Jake's tactile embrace, but her ears heard something wonderful and unexpected. She was so happy; a missed proposal did not change her mood, but heightened it.

Jacob grinned. "Did I forget something?" He kissed her swollen lips, and then cradled her face in his hands and looked into her blue eyes. _My God, she's beautiful_, he thought, a_nd she's mine. _"Molly Martin, will you marry me? I have never loved another soul as much as I love you. Nothing would make me happier. And I promise to spend my life making you as happy as you make me."

Molly grinned and then softly stroked his jaw. Her smile became softer, her eyes moist. "Jacob Black, I would be so honored to be your wife. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Forever." They kissed. "'And you gotta promise not to stop when I say when'," she quoted.

Jacob caught the reference. "Foo Fighters. I propose and you quote the Foo Fighters?" he laughed and kissed her some more before she could answer. He was desperately happy, letting wave after wave of joy and bliss and lust wash over him. _My imprint…_

After a bit, they discussed their future. Molly would continue her studies at U. Dub and keep the apartment with Karen in Seattle for classes and such, but she would do most of her work at La Push, thanks to her VPN connection to the U. Dub library system and the department's servers. Jacob would build a home for them right by Billy and ensure it had wheelchair ramps for him. They would get married on the beach at La Push and have a Chinese wedding reception in San Francisco for Molly's friends and family in the San Francisco Bay area. Their wedding and reception would join their families and their cultures.

"You'd love a Chinese wedding reception. A meal with 12 courses!"

Jacob gave her a smile and a kiss. "Now that's what I call a meal!"

Molly thought for a moment and then said, "You know, a wedding is just saying to the world that we love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together. I feel like we've already done that, at least to ourselves." She looked Jacob in the eye. "I feel like we're married already."

His eyes darkened and he pulled her impossibly closer, burying his face into her sweet smelling hair. "Oh, Molly!"

They kissed with a renewed passion that made tingles shoot from their toes to their heads. They kissed with an urgency as if there was no future, but knowing that there was forever.

"When did you fall in love with me? Was it the imprint?"

Jacob considered. "Yes and no. I was always attracted to you, and the more time we spent together, the more I liked you. I think it was that morning in the diner when you talked about love. That sealed it. I saw you in a whole new light. I think the imprint just fast forwarded what was already happening at a normal pace. It also made me certain that you were the one for me, that any obstacles we had were going to be overcome, that this was forever." Jacob's words melted Molly's heart. The only thing she could do was answer him with a lingering kiss.

Their lips parted. "How about you, Molly Martin? When did you fall for me? A couple hours ago?" Jacob joked. She laughed.

"Oh, I think it was pretty parallel to yours, imprint aside. I was totally hot for you when I first saw you at Doctor Wilson's office. Who knew a button down shirt and jeans would be such a turn on? But I figured you were probably just another obnoxious cute guy, looking for another notch in his bedpost. Plus, I was dating Spencer, and we were working on this project together, so I pushed it aside. But the more time we spent together, the more I realized how much I admired you. I admired the work you were doing at the Rez, and I really just liked talking to you. I looked forward to weekends so much, even though it was physically exhausting to do everything with my regular course load."

Molly continued, "Oh god! That conversation at the diner about love! I was certain I had word vomit! You really didn't react, and I figured I had just made a fool of myself, but what the hell, I'd live. But as the months went by, my emotional attraction to you grew, so my physical attraction grew too, and I just could not take my hands off you!

"The imprint scared me. I wasn't ready yet, and I'm so glad you took it slow. And when you met my family and Seattle friends, then I knew my two different worlds could co-exist. That was a critical moment. But honestly, I've been resisting my feelings until today. And then I realized what a fucking idiot I'd been, and I had to see you immediately. That I'd been wasting months, and I had to make up for lost time."

Molly paused and grew more solemn. She held each of her hands in his and said, "Jacob Black, I promise to love you to the end of our lives. I will honor, cherish, and adore you as long as I have breath in my body. You are the most genuine, the most loyal, the most honorable, faithful, funny, strongest, wisest, and loving person I've ever known. I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you, but since you trust me with your heart, I promise to hold it and love you for the rest of my days."

They kissed softly, because it was Jacob's turn next. "Molly Martin—I mean, Mary Margaret Martin. From the moment I saw you in Dr. Wilson's office, I knew you were the woman for me. You're smart, you're brave, you're funny, and you're beautiful. You have entered my life, the lives of my family and friends, and made them better. My heart pulls to yours like a compass pointing to true north. I never want to be away from you." Remembering that they would be apart sometimes, he added, "But I know that when we're away, we'll still love each other, call, and text each other," they chuckled, "and be back in each other's arms because you, Molly Martin, have my heart and soul. You're my true love. We were meant to be together, and nothing can part us now."

They kissed softly, sweetly, expressing their deep, enduring love with the press of their lips against each other.

Molly had a thought and suppressed a giggle. "Too bad we didn't record it for our real wedding! I think we just wrote our own vows!"

They kissed again. Molly looked into the eyes of her beloved. "Jacob, I want to be your happy ending."

He kissed her gently. "You are, my love, you are."

It was serendipity. A long-forgotten box tucked away in the basement of a museum was the catalyst that led to the greatest discovery in Native American artifacts in 50 years, and, just was as remarkable, it led Jacob Black to his imprint. The likelihood that the two would have found each other without the events that unfolded as a result of that box, the box that Joe Albright's mother packed up one angry day and left at the museum 70 years ago…. Jacob couldn't even fathom how tenuous was the path from one long ago fateful day to today. To Molly. Destiny? Fate? Incredible luck? Did the ancestors who looked down on them from the stars put the stepping stones in place that led her to him? Jacob simply felt profound gratitude. Not only for the precipitous path that brought them together, but that she accepted him as a werewolf. Did not ask for proof, just said yes. Yes. Yes!

Love. Love, love, love, love, love. Trust. Honor. Gratitude. And more Love.

THE END

_A/N: Epilogue in about a week. I'll do my Oscar speech and thank everyone then. ;-)_

A/N:

1) Please review! Reviewers get teasers. And if you've been lurking, now is your time to hit that little button on the bottom and let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it!

2) That's it. Jake finally has his Happily Ever After. Finally! Thanks for putting up with Molly and her indecisiveness for five chapters. I'm already writing the epilogue and should publish it next Thursday night (just before _New Moon_ opens!).

3) Check out HotnCold's Character Exploration of Billy and Sam in _The Lazy Yet Discerning Ficster _blog. And big thanks for including _Mystery Box_ (where Billy is the 'sensitive sensei'). Thank you!!! Please check out her Jake x OC fic, _Love and Gravity_. It's posted on my profile as well and it's great!

4) Contests? I wrote an entry for the Google-ward contest. I'm considering writing one for the La Push Quileute contest, which has very few entries so far. Here are the links:

4a) Voting for Googleward from 11/23 to 11/28. My fic is called the _Instant Messenger Wooing of Bella Swan _and if you like it, please vote for it!

www {dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/Google_It_Googleward_Challenge/74086/

4b) I'm working on a Jared/Kim fic for the La Push challenge. There are only two entries so far, so I really encourage people to enter. Submissions until 11/30 and voting in December 9 to 23rd.

www {dot} fanfiction (dot) net/community/QUILEUTE_la_push_CHALLENGE/74774/

5) Have I mentioned the funniest blog ever? SparkLife has Dan Bergstein's _Blogging Twilight_ series. I literally LOL every paragraph. The best cure for the blues.

community{dot} sparknotes {dot} /2009/07/16/blogging-twilight-index-page/

6) Any Pride and Prejudice fanfiction recs? I'm interested in that fandom as well now.


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

Penname**:**** addisonj**

Story Title:** Mystery Box**

Chapter:** 16: Epilogue: Scenes from a Marriage**

Chapter Summary**:**** ****

**Fifty years of marriage in 12 scenes.**

Many thanks to my betas, Mac216 and ErinB.

I do not own Twilight. When I look at my checkbook, I sure as heck wish I did, though.

A/N: Surprise! I'm posting two days early since New Moon is opening in two days. Enjoy!

Chapter 16 (Epilogue): Scenes from a Marriage:

_Soundtrack__: Green Day's "Time of Your Life", which is totally cliché, but picture Billie Joe Armstrong singing it acoustic on a darkened stage with a lone spotlight on him in a huge arena with thousands of people who are absolutely silent and mouthing the words along with him because they can feel the emotion as well. Okay, you there? Now you can read…_

Green Day's _Good Riddance (Time of Your Life):_

So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

_Grow old along with me!_

_The best is yet to be…_

-Robert Browning (1812-1889)

"Mr. Martin? I'd like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage," Jake said during a phone call to Molly's parents right after he proposed. Molly had wrapped her arms around him and pressed her ear to the receiver as well.

Barry's voice was warm in response. "Jake, absolutely. We would love to have you as a part of our family."

As soon as Barry spoke, some sharp Cantonese words were spoken in the distance.

"Uh, I think Christine would like to speak with you," Barry said sheepishly.

Immediately, a woman's voice was heard over the phone line. She sounded excited, yet very serious.

"Jake! You want to marry Molly?" Christine asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I love her with my whole heart and only want to make her happy."

"How much money do you make?"

"Mom!" Molly tried to stop Jake from answering, but Jake held up his hand to stop Molly from speaking.

"Mrs. Martin, I have enough saved in a retirement account that I should be able to retire at 65. I own a business with two friends, and we are quite comfortable. I don't have a mortgage and will not have a mortgage; we plan to build a home for us here on the reservation. I make sure to live within my means and have money saved for a rainy day."

"And what about Molly? Where's she going to live?"

"We discussed that. We realize that for Molly to continue her education, she'll need to be in Seattle for much of the time, but with the internet, she can spend a lot of time here as well. I promise you that I will not interfere with her education or her career, if that's what she wants. What matters is that she's happy."

Christine made a small noise, like clearing her throat. "That means she's happy," Molly whispered to Jake, recognizing her mother's telling signals.

"Jake, you have permission to marry our daughter."

Both Molly and Jake exhaled simultaneously.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Martin. I will never betray your trust in me to take care her."

"I will remember that, Jacob," Christine replied. Jacob then heard something muffle the receiver and Christine shouted, "Barry! We need to book the Empress of China restaurant for the wedding reception! They fill up a year in advance!"

***

"Did you know that Bob Elliott flies to and from Seattle every few days?"

They were sitting on Jake's bed enjoying long, slow kisses. It was one of Molly's weekend visits, and they had some free time before Kim and Emily kidnapped Molly for wedding planning.

"Hmmm?" Molly replied dreamily. She was focusing on Jacob's kisses, not his words.

"Bob Elliott. We were just fixing his transmission. He works out of Seattle but lives in Forks. I bet you could get a ride with him, so you don't need to drive so much."

Molly's eyes widened. She hated the four-hour drive to and from Seattle. She sat up quickly.

"Do you think he'd take a stowaway?"

Jake smiled and eased her back onto the bed. "I might have mentioned that I don't see enough of my fiancée, and we could put those eight hours of driving to better use."

Molly answered him with more kisses.

***

"Good morning, Mrs. Black."

Molly and Jacob's naked bodies were curled up under a single sheet. They were in Hawaii for their honeymoon.

Molly opened an eye and smiled.

"Call me that again."

"Which part? Good morning or Mrs. Black?" Jacob teased.

"Mrs. Black," Molly kissed him. "Good morning, Mr. Black."

Jacob replied with another kiss. "That must be my father."

More kisses. "I had no idea I had married Billy," Molly teased as Jacob's hands started moving along her sides.

"I'm the only Mr. Black to you."

***

The pack walked through the newly-painted house. It was a three bedroom they had built a stone's throw from the house where Jacob was raised, the house where Billy now lived. Jacob's chest filled with pride. He and his brothers built this house for his wife, for his future family. His eyes squinted as he pictured Molly standing in the doorway holding a dark-haired baby, Molly leaning over the sink washing dishes, Molly sitting in the dining room helping a school-age girl with her math homework -- a girl with Molly's hair and Jacob's eyes. He pictured them tucking their children to sleep, then moving Molly into the master bedroom, pushing her against the locked door, and thrusting into her.

"Yo, Jake, are you listening to anything I said?"

Jacob blinked and looked at Quil. "Huh? What? Sorry, just spaced out there for a sec. What's up? Do you think she'll like it?"

Quil's eyes changed from amusement to tenderness. He punched Jake lightly on the arm. "She's gonna love it. How can she not love moving out of that tiny apartment in Forks to her own home on the reservation?"

Jacob grinned. "Yeah, now that you mention it. And she's got me waiting for her too. What woman can resist?"

Quil coughed loudly. "She needs to take you down a notch, my brother!"

"And I'm sure you'll remind her of that, my brother!"

***

"Did you know that Karen is moving to Montana?"

Molly and Leah were eating sandwiches at an outdoor café near U. Dub. in Seattle. Molly was still a Ph.D. student, and Leah had just started law school there.

"So, she's going to do it? Marry that dude from vacation?" Leah asked with a smile.

"Yup," Molly took a bite of her turkey sandwich and carefully considered how to approach the topic with Leah. She had thought long and hard about it. Her relationship with Leah had grown from antagonism to true friendship. But could she live with her?

"So, since Karen is moving, there'll be a free room in our apartment," Molly said quietly, then quickly looked up from her potato chips to gauge Leah's reaction. Leah paused while eating a pickle, then spoke.

"Oh?" Leah asked. "So, you're looking for a roommate?"

"Hmmm…maybe. I do want to keep the apartment. I'm only there two or three nights a week, but I'd hate to move. It's close to campus, and the rent is cheap."

Leah nodded and focused on her soda. "Well, I am sick of commuting so much. Would be nice to have a place to crash if I need to." She took another bite of her pickle, and looked Molly in the eye. "Would you and Jake be having loud monkey sex and keeping me from my studies?"

"Oh, for god's sake, Leah! I could ask the same of you and Luke!"

"And the answer is yes, it's a possibility. I doubt it, but it could happen. How's the insulation?"

"It's good. Karen and I had an arrangement to play rock music if things got loud."

Leah nodded and pushed the grapes around her plate. "Okay, I get to approve of your playlist."

"What?"

"If I need to study and you two are breeding in the other room, I don't wanna hear some gangsta rap."

"Oh, for chrissakes, Leah! First of all, Jake rarely comes up here. When I'm here, I work. But I won't say he's never here. Secondly, if he is here, I promise to play grunge or classic rock. Will that do?"

Leah leaned back and nodded. She suddenly looked like the attorney she was about to become. "That's acceptable."

Molly groaned. "Argh! Maybe I'll rescind my offer! Is everything a negotiation with you?"

Leah finally snapped out of her professional mode and grinned at Molly. "Just let me get my way, Martin-Black, and all is well."

***

Molly gave her youngest son a tight hug. It was a tense talk, but it seemed to end well. Daniel held onto his mother tightly, whispering, "Thanks, Mom," into her curly hair.

"I'm glad you came to us. No matter what, we'll always love you, and we're so proud of the man you are becoming." She spoke with a quiet authority, looking him directly in the eyes so he could see how deadly serious she was.

Daniel gave her a warm smile and hugged her again while Jacob stood by awkwardly, waiting for his turn. It happened soon thereafter; Daniel let go of his mother and gave his father a slightly more awkward half hug.

"I love you, Son," Jacob breathed into his son's jet-black hair. Daniel was fifteen and had not reached full height, but he was already taller than his mother and still several inches shorter than his father.

"I love you too, Dad," Daniel said. Their hug was slightly tenser than the one Molly gave earlier, but still genuine and heartfelt. Molly noticed. She grabbed Jacob's hand.

"Danny, we're going for a walk on the beach. We'll be back in an hour. It's a school night, so don't leave the house, any of you," she instructed her son, and by her raised voice, told her eldest son and only daughter who were undoubtedly listening in behind their closed bedroom doors.

"Yes, ma'am," Daniel smiled, gave her a small kiss on top her head, and walked to his bedroom door, closing it firmly.

Molly and Jacob exchanged glances that they both knew only too well. The house was a good size, but with three teenagers, it was nearly impossible to have a truly private discussion without the fear of eavesdropping. Walking on the beach was their 'cone of silence.'

It was dark and windy and cold, a usual evening on First Beach. Jacob wrapped his wife in his arms as they walked. "Warm enough, love?" he asked. She nodded in response, and both walked in silence for several minutes.

"Well," Molly was the first to speak, "I think that went okay. How are you coping?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think I need to cope? I figured it out years ago. I was just waiting for him to tell us."

Molly smirked. "What was the tip off for you? Playing Barbies with his sister? Singing show tunes in the shower?"

Jacob laughed at the memories. "Yeah, the Barbies definitely. I thought he was just bored and letting Sarah boss him around, but then I realized he actually liked playing with dolls!" Molly laughed in response, and Jacob pulled her closer.

"But when he was dating Millie Lightfoot, I thought maybe I was wrong…"

"Yeah, that kind of threw me for a loop, too. And, truly, there's nothing … girly … about him really."

Molly stopped in her tracks and stared at her husband. "Jake, are you about to say something stereotypical that will make me quite angry?"

Jake just smiled and brought her back inside his arms. "No, dear. I'm just saying that he doesn't fit any other stereotypes. He's got a deep voice," Molly rolled her eyes. "He loves to fix cars," Molly rolled her eyes a second time, "He loves both watching and playing sports. He doesn't walk or talk girly." Molly elbowed Jacob in the side. "Ouch! Hey, I'm just saying, he's our son and I love him, and he doesn't fit any stereotypes."

"Yet we both had suspicions that he batted for the other team," Molly reminded him, her cool, analytical mind at work, as usual.

"Yep," Jacob agreed, and they walked in silence for a few more moments.

"But how are you doing? Are you okay? The great Chief and Alpha having a gay son?"

Jacob stopped and turned Molly to face him. He was nearly angry, which surprised Molly. She thought her question was innocent enough.

"Do you not know me well enough to know that this wouldn't change how I feel about our son? Do you think I really care about what others think when it comes to our kids?" Jacob's anger was barely concealed, and Molly felt a splash of fear, but mostly shame. She sighed and lowered her eyes.

"Now that I really think about it, I know the answer. That's one of the reasons why I married you. But you are more conservative than me, I just… I'm sorry."

Jacob answered with a kiss on the lips. They smiled. The tension that had filled the space between them was erased. He pulled her close to his side again, and she relished the feeling of his hardness. He wasn't as fit as he was twenty years ago, but he still had an amazing body for his age, as she noted the glances other women gave him when they walked through town.

Their step was lighter now. They both agreed to what they already knew: their son was gay and they loved him. Their partnership was affirmed. Now, they could enjoy the cool night air and a walk with their love.

***

"I blame you."

Jacob's voice was teasing, but Molly could hear a hint of truth in his statement. She sat at the kitchen table and held her head in her hands.

"Sarah would not even consider going to prep school back east if it weren't for the Martin family influence," he continued.

Molly didn't know what to do or say. Their only daughter announced that she was planning to attend a college preparatory boarding school near Grandma and Grandpa Martin's home in Greenfield, Massachusetts. It seemed the clever daughter of Molly and Jacob had enlisted Molly's grandparents' help to contact the school, complete all paperwork, and accept their offer of admission. Part of Molly was livid that Sarah went behind their backs, which her own grandparents had teamed up with their great-granddaughter against them. Another part of Molly was thrilled that her daughter was accepted. It was a very old, very prestigious school that also had an outreach program for under-served populations, like racial minorities and lower income students. But the school was 3,000 miles away. Her only daughter would be halfway across the country, and if anything should happen, she would be at least a five hour flight away.

Sarah was a mini- Molly … no, a mini-Aunt Bridget. Molly often half-joked to Jacob that she had given birth to her own sister: a scary smart, super-achieving Alpha female who had none of the friendliness of her mother. Both Sarah and Molly knew that the reservation school wasn't enough for Sarah. She had already skipped a grade, and was taking classes at Forks High to supplement what she was learning at La Push. She had even talked about community college online courses, this from a fifteen-year-old! Molly did not want to hold her back, but Sarah was their only daughter, and the east coast was so far away.

Molly pulled at her hair. Jacob had a twinkle in his eye; he seemed to be taking it better than Molly. "How can you joke at a time like this?" Molly said testily. "She wants to leave us! She'll be thousands of miles away!"

Jacob's eyes grew serious as he placed a hand on Molly's forearm. "I'm used to having smart women tell me what to do." Molly half smiled in response and fought back the tears that were pooling in the corners of her eyes. "If we forbid it, it will only get worse. Look, she's a model kid. She's smart, she's got a great head on her shoulders. You know she'd never get messed up with drugs or gangs or get pregnant. She is too self-aware and self-confident for that. Yeah, I'm not happy, but our role is to turn our kids into fine, upstanding citizens, productive members of society. And we did that with Sarah. Heck, it's a bit sooner than we expected. I was hoping we'd be shipping her off to Harvard in three years, not prep school in three months. But it's a good school. I talked to the chiefs of the Mohawk, Apache, and Cherokee tribes. The school has outreach programs with their tribes as well, and the kids do really well. They're not treated like scholarship kids. And most go to Ivy League schools afterwards, and come back and help the tribe."

Molly sniffled. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling -- not to see the ceiling fan, but to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks. "But she's our baby girl. I don't want her to leave yet. The years are going by too fast."

Jake sighed and pulled his wife into his lap. "Uh, I've gained about five pounds since you last did that, Mr. Black," Molly attempted to joke, but her husband just pulled her in closer and nuzzled her hair.

"We gotta let them go sometime. I thought Aidan would be the first to leave, but it looks like it'll be Sally."

Molly sniffled. Sally was their nickname for Sarah when she was a child, before she could verbalize that her name was Sarah.

"I hate this. It was so much easier when we decided when they would sleep and eat and everything else."

Jacob laughed. "You have a rose-colored memory. That was Daniel. Sally told _us_ when she would eat and sleep and poop! She was always stubborn."

Molly wrapped her arms around Jake's shoulders. "Is it going to get easier? Will it be easier when Aidan and Danny leave?"

They had been married for twenty years, almost half of their lives. They started the marriage with just the two of them, and then Aidan came three years later, and the twins two years after Aidan. The couple became a family of three and then became five. Molly could not imagine it becoming just the two of them again.

Jacob nuzzled Molly's neck. After twenty years of marriage, he still was crazy in love with her. He wondered how much of it was imprint and how much was not, but it didn't really matter. He was here, she was here, and they were happy. And they'd get through this, like everything else. And he told her so, in those exact words. And she said, 'yes, dear,' and they stayed that way while the lights went out in the rest of the house, and their children went to bed in their private rooms with their private thoughts.

***

Jacob and Sam were friends, but he was not looking forward to this meeting.

The wives had arranged it. Emily and Molly determined that the men folk needed some space, some time to talk.

The situation was this: Aidan Black, eldest son of Chief Jacob Black, was acting out. He was disruptive in school, barely passing his classes, hung out with older boys who were future delinquents (and he seemed to be their ringleader as well, which was something to be both proud of and horrified by, as a parent), and dating older girls. There were some minor vandalism and truancy charges, too. Aidan seemed to be on the road to juvenile hall, but the one thing that seemed to be in his favor was his strong relationship with Sam Uley.

Sam was a second father to Aidan. Usually after fights with his own father, Aidan would show up at Emily and Sam's home, day or night. Emily would bake muffins, and Aidan would talk to Sam in his office. They would often go for long walks in the forest, and Emily would notice that when they returned, Aidan's shoulders would be less stooped, his eyes less guarded, and his overall demeanor more hopeful.

Having his eldest son seeking fatherly advice from his beta irked Jacob to no end. None of Sam's sons were seeking Jacob's advice – it really didn't seem fair. The wives didn't seem to mind either. Molly admitted that it wasn't the best circumstance, but as long as someone was keeping Aidan from a life of crime and wasted potential, Sam Uley was as good as anyone. And Sam did have a strict disciplinary style that contrasted with the Blacks' but seemed better suited to Aidan.

So, Emily and Molly, over some orange pekoe tea, decided that maybe Sam and Jake needed to talk about Aidan. Maybe Jake could get some tips on how to deal with his eldest son?.

"Aidan's afraid of disappointing us," Jake told Molly during one of their beach walk briefings, away from their eavesdropping children. "He feels a lot of pressure being our eldest son, not just because I'm chief, but because his mom is a Ph.D. professor at U. Dub., Sarah is scary smart, and Daniel is everyone's best friend and the scholar athlete. He doesn't feel he can live up to our expectations, so he stopped trying."

"Fuck," summed up Molly's response.

"Sam and Aidan are talking about the military." Jacob felt Molly's grip tightening on his hand. A former citizen of the liberal city of Berkeley, Molly was always more left wing than her husband. "And I think he's right. Aidan seems to need the tough discipline of someone like Sam, and the Marines would be perfect for him. And it would give him a motive to stay in school and out of trouble."

Molly sighed as she frowned. She was deep in thought. There were no wars, so it was unlikely her eldest son would be going into battle, but still … she admired the military, always gave generous contributions to the USO, but never expected that it would hit so close to home.

Yet, the more she thought about it, the more right it felt. Aidan did need the discipline, the authority, and the hierarchy of the military. There was no pack for his generation; the Cold Ones were long gone. Jacob tried to keep the young men of the tribe busy and focused on community service, but Aidan needed to make a name for himself away from his popular leader father.

Molly sighed again and squeezed Jake's hand. "You're right. You're both right. I can't think of another solution right now. And Aidan is enthusiastic about the idea of becoming a Marine?"

Jacob smiled. "I haven't seen him this excited since he got the new Xbox game."

Molly made a slight snorting noise and leaned into her husband's side. "It was so much easier when they were babies."

Jacob laughed and shook his head. "When they needed constant supervision, and you had to write your dissertation?"

Molly stifled a laugh. He was right. Their toddler years were hell on her academic career and strained their marriage, as neither had the time nor energy for three small children under the age of four.

Jacob squeezed her hand again. "Are we good? Can we talk to Aidan now as a united front?"

Jacob looked down on Molly's curls. There were a couple silver strands mixed in with the brown. They looked like the icicles found on Christmas trees.

"Yes, Mr. Black. We are united for our son's future."

***

It was the phone call no one wanted.

Phone calls at 2:56 am are always bad news. Jacob knew that as soon as he heard the ring and saw the time on the digital alarm clock next to the bed.

Molly woke next to him. They both quickly took mental note that each was in the room, each was safe. That left the children unaccounted for.

Sarah was now Sarah Black Kim, M.D., married to a fellow Harvard Medical school classmate, George Kim. They had a fifteen-year-old daughter, Devon, and lived in upstate New York.

Daniel was now Daniel Black, Ph.D., professor of Neuroeconomics at U.C. Berkeley. He lived in San Francisco with his long time partner, Gregory, and Mei-Ling, their adopted daughter from China.

Aidan was living in La Push quite close to them. He married Luke and Leah's daughter, Caroline, and they had four children. He was a police officer, and she was a school teacher.

It was probably Sarah or Daniel; if something was wrong with Aidan or his family, someone would be knocking on the door, not calling on the phone.

That entire inventory took about three seconds as Jacob groped randomly around the night table, reaching for the phone in the darkness.

"Hullo?"

The voice was distraught. There had been an accident. His son-in-law, Dr. George Kim, was killed instantly. His daughter and granddaughter were hospitalized with minor injuries but would be released that day. George's family was en route from New York City to the hospital.

Wide awake, Molly and Jacob clung to each other and each word their daughter spoke on the phone.

"We'll catch the first flight. We'll be there for you."

Mr. and Mrs. Black erased their schedules, all their meetings, all appointments, any and all arrangements for the next two weeks, and sat clinging to each other on a flight from Seattle to New York City that morning. They spent the next month with their newly- widowed daughter and granddaughter, helping with arrangements, chores, housecleaning, anything and everything that needed to be done. Quil and Embry took over the business at the garage while Jake was absent, and Molly learned to delegate. The woman who so often in the past put her career before her family shifted 180 degrees, so that nothing at all mattered other than her family.

Two years later, Sarah sold the house in New York, enrolled Devon in the same boarding school where she had graduated from as valedictorian twenty years prior, and moved back to Washington State. She decided to give back to the community and became a roaming doctor who flew in and out of remote Indian reservations, providing needed healthcare. No longer living the life of a wealthy and overworked surgeon in Westchester County, New York, she returned to her Native roots. Two years after that, she married Seth and Colette Clearwater's son, Adam, and they settled in Port Angeles where Sarah (now a licensed pilot) kept a private plane for her flights to and from work locations.

***

"Eloped?!"

Molly's brother, Patrick, had followed in his mother's footsteps by creating then selling internet companies. He had grown quite rich and was often on lists of Most Eligible Bachelors of Silicon Valley. He'd had several long time live-in girlfriends, but never married any of them. As he'd always seemed the perpetual bachelor, Molly was shocked to receive a call not from Patrick, but her Cosmo Club co-conspirator, Shannon.

Since the Cosmo Club days, Shannon stayed in Seattle, married, had two children, divorced, and was enjoying generous alimony and child support payments from her wealthy ex-husband. Molly and Shannon met for lunch every few months in Seattle, but it was hard with their competing schedules and family commitments. Both wanted to be the best mothers that they could be, so taking time to have drinks with your best buddy was a low priority compared to, say, getting home in time to help with your daughter's school project or attending a class recital. They each had to fight for free time just to exercise, much less drink themselves into a happy stupor.

Now Molly was learning that Patrick fulfilled a long ago crush and married her good friend.

"You have got to be kidding me."

It turned out it was Molly's fault. While Shannon was visiting her son at U.C. San Diego, Molly mentioned that Patrick had relocated to that very city, citing the need to surf without a wetsuit, something nearly impossible in the cold Pacific waters of the San Francisco Bay area. Patrick and Shannon had met for lunch, one thing led to another, and they drove to Las Vegas to elope. No prenuptial agreement, either. The theory that Patrick never married any of his long time girlfriends due to fears of losing his hard-won wealth in a divorce dissolved.

Molly and Jacob picked up their jaws off the floor long enough to fly down to San Diego for a quickly planned post-wedding reception at a five-star hotel near the ocean. The newlyweds were ecstatic and could not keep their hands off of each other.

***

"Marriage? I didn't realize you two were dating."

This time, Jacob was addressing his old buddy, Embry. Embry, the perpetual bachelor who epitomized the Native American version of a Lake Wobegon shy, Norwegian bachelor. Embry was always the one who was set up on dates, but no one was quite right for him. There were numerous relationships that seemed to fizzle by the six-month mark, so people stopped trying and assumed Embry must have desired to be alone.

Now Jacob was learning that his old buddy had been having an on-again, off-again relationship with Molly's Cosmo Club pal, Nancy. Nancy, who had married and divorced twice. Nancy, who lived in Seattle with no children, no cats, but one mean and ugly old dog. It turned out that they had been more than just friends with benefits for decades. They were each other's long time companion and planned to grow old together.

Nancy was having a similar discussion with Molly in Seattle.

"Nothing's going to change. We don't plan to live together. We're both too independent for that. But we want to be each other's safety net, and the easiest and best way to do that is to get married. I heard about all the hassles Sue and Charlie had when Charlie passed. Since they never married, Sue wasn't considered next of kin and couldn't even see him in the hospital until some locals intervened. I don't want that. I want Embry with me. He's already my beneficiary. I want all those end-of-life hassles removed now while we're still alive and kicking."

"But isn't this a bit soon to plan for your demise? Surely we have about 20 or 30 years left?" Molly spoke, but soon remembered her only daughter becoming a widow in her thirties, and she shut her mouth with a pained expression. Nancy noticed, but did not pursue.

"If it doesn't work out, we'll get divorced. It'll be number three for me, but Liz Taylor and Jennifer Lopez have had more divorces. I don't care. I want Embry in my life, but I don't want to live with him. This seems the most practical way."

Molly nodded and sipped her iced tea_. Vodka would help,_ she thought.

She looked back on the Cosmo Club _Where are They Now_ episode that was running through her head. She was the first to marry and had the longest marriage. Karen met a cowboy on vacation and moved to Montana where she had three kids. Shannon married, divorced, married Molly's brother, and was living _Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous_ in San Diego. Nancy racked up husbands and bed partners, Molly had assumed, but it turned out that it was just her original friend with benefits, Embry, all along. They were best buddies and lovers. Neither wanted to change the other and both were quite happy with the arrangement, conventions be damned.

Molly blinked and reached over to hold her friend's hand. "I – I think we're having an Oprah moment," she joked. Nancy laughed and nearly spat out her Diet Coke.

"Bitch," she replied in her usual Nancy way.

"Listen, bitch, I'm surprised but I'm happy for you both. Embry is a great guy, and if he gives you shit, tell me, and my Jake will kick the crap out of him."

"What if I give him shit?"

"Fuck, he's on his own. I am not messing with you, girlfriend!"

***

Fifty years. Mary Margaret Martin became Molly Black fifty years ago, give or take a week or two. Jacob was putting on his only tie while Molly smoothed the wrinkles in her dress.

"Mother of the bride clothes. I am so fucking old."

Jake laughed and drew her into his arms. "You are fucking old, Mrs. Black. And I love every wrinkle on you."

"Fuck you!" she laughed and swatted him playfully with the eyeglass case for her reading glasses.

Senior citizens, truly elders of the community, the marriage of Jacob and Molly Black survived to encompass three children, six grandchildren, and two (and counting) great-grandchildren. Aidan was Chief and grooming his son, Billy, to be his successor.

The pack was all there, as were the Cosmo Club. The Elders of the tribe when Molly joined were now deceased, but there were two generations past them. The improvements Molly and Jacob helped make decades ago continued to make La Push a vibrant reservation, from the internet businesses helped by Christine and Patrick Martin, to the cultural offerings Jake brought back, to the infrastructure built on the gains of their psychic investment advisor.

"Call for you," Seth handed Molly his cell phone. It was Jasper.

Molly Black and Jasper Whitlock became friends when Molly noticed his name cited on an article in an academic journal about some Civil War-era Native artifacts that were uncovered in Texas. She happened to mention the article to Seth, who put two and two together. Jasper was a History professor at Cornell University in Ithaca, and Carlisle and Esme lived nearby. Rosalie and Emmett, and Bella and Edward stayed in Europe, but often visited their family in New York. Jasper and Molly had co-authored a paper together, thanks to the internet and Skype, but had not met until one of Molly's trips to visit Sarah and Devon shortly after George had died. They had a nice, brief visit, and honestly, Molly did not see the need to continue to meet in person. She and Jasper had a good, professional relationship via long distance, and that was enough for her. Maybe living with werewolves had acclimatized her to dislike vampires, but she really did feel uncomfortable in their presence. However, they remained friends and she considered the Cullens good people with souls.

"Molly! Jake! We all just wanted to congratulate you on your golden wedding anniversary and wish you continued happiness," Jasper spoke in a Texas drawl that remained more than a century after he last resided in the Lone Star state.

Jake gave a weak smile. He wasn't fond of the Cullens, but did not demand that Molly not visit Jasper and Carlisle. However, the entire time he knew she was meeting them for tea, he stayed on hyper alert and even had the local police station emergency number on speed dial in case he needed to use it.

"Thank you so much. We really appreciate it. Sorry, but it looks like things are about to start here, so we'll chat later. Did you see that article from Claude Monteaux? Ridiculous. I think you should do a rebuttal. But we'll talk later. Thanks again," Molly smoothly exited the phone conversation. She did not want anything to remind Jacob of Bella on their anniversary.

She needn't have worried. "Where were we?" Jacob pulled her close and whispered into her ear. Molly giggled.

"Grandma, Grandpa, get a room!" called Daniel's daughter, Mei-Ling.

***

When the festivities were over and everyone went home, Jacob and Molly did their usual thing: a walk on the beach. Even though they were in their seventies now with arthritis, grey hair, wrinkles, and a host of other ailments that came with aging bodies, the beach was their spot. It was where they could talk and be themselves without the pressing needs of children or grandchildren or tribe or university. It was where Jake imprinted, where Molly professed her love, and where they were married fifty years before.

"What are you thinking?" Molly broke the silence.

"I wish my mom could see this," Jake said in a quiet, choked voice. Molly nodded. They were both orphans, both of their parents had died years before, Billy holding out the longest, but Jacob always remembered the one who died first, his mother, the first Sarah Black.

"Come, let's sit." Molly moved them to sit on some driftwood near the shore. The sound of the waves calmed his nerves and steadied his breathing.

"Remember how you told me about the _Lion King_, and how your ancestors watched over you?" Molly commented.

Jacob nodded. He knew where she was leading the conversation. After fifty years, he certainly knew her well. He looked up at the stars. "Mom's there. She's been there for 60 years now. Dad just joined her."

"George Kim is there. Mom, Dad, Sue, Charlie, Harry, Old Quil, they're all there."

"One day we'll be there, and we'll look down on our children and grandchildren and great grandchildren," Jacob said with a small smile. He made a conscious decision years ago to stop phasing completely so that he could grow old with his imprint, a choice he never gave a second of regret.

"And one day _they_ will be looking down upon _their_ children and grandchildren and great grandchildren."

"And maybe they'll see a U. Dub student making out with a Native guy on the beach," Jacob joked. Molly lightly elbowed his side. She would have given him a stronger shove in the old days, but she'd learned it wasn't worth the resulting physical ailments.

"Maybe they'll see a U. Dub student talking about love with a Native guy," Molly responded in a much more respectable tone.

"Maybe they'll see a wedding of two soul mates." Jacob almost whispered his reply. It was as quiet as a prayer. Love filled his heart, and he tenderly kissed Molly's hand. "I love you, U. Dub."

"And I love you, Jacob Black."

"We've had a great life together. Thank you for sharing your life with me."

"We're not dead yet! Your dad lived to a hundred! My mom was 93. We have time."

That caused Jacob to chuckle. "Remember how crazy busy you were when we first met, and you had to spend weekends here? Just watching you was exhausting!"

"And I stayed that busy until the twins were born, then I gave up. I finally learned to slow down."

"Having three kids under four years old didn't slow you down, Mary Margaret," Jacob laughed.

"You were there too, Jacob Black. You changed quite a few diapers yourself."

Jacob pulled her closer to him. "Look at our kids now. They're great. They're great parents, too. We did good, U. Dub." He kissed her hair, and she inhaled his scent.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

They leaned into each other, being each other's support as they had been for the past fifty years. Through births and deaths, celebrations and sadness, watching their families grow. Through it all, the love remained.

Love, love, love, love, love. Happiness. Joy. Memories. Love.

THE END.

***

A/N: This is it. It's over. The HEA.

BTW, here are some scenes I thought of but did not include:

* The imprintees decide a great money-maker would be a calendar of the Quileute pack in shirtless poses all over the Rez. It's a best-seller.

* Sally and Danny get into a fight because Sally gets into Stanford and Danny gets into Berkeley and she thinks he applied to Cal just to spite her (they're rival schools, figured it'd just be funny for us alumni).

And some advancements of the pack not clearly mentioned:

*Quil and Claire marry when she's 18

* Seth is a fireman and married Colette, a school teacher. She's mixed African-American and White (I realized I had no specific African-American characters in this fic).

* Leah got a law degree and is a kick ass trial attorney.

This is my last author's note so I'm going to be self-indulgent and make this a long one. I'm not planning on any more multi-chapter fics, so I'll get it all out now.

It's been a fabulous ride. I'm just amazed how supportive this community is. So many people have taken time to help me with this fic from other writers who volunteered to be character betas, to the Anamorphis who made my banner for Twilighted and LJ, to Project Team Betas who spent hours reading and editing my chapters, to the reviewers who encouraged me to continue this writing.

I'm a left brain person married to another left brained person who works in a left brained job in a region of the world where being left brained is revered. I haven't written in about twenty years, and the need to give Jacob a Happy Ever After caused me to start writing again. And I found that I love it (hence, all the stories I've written since I first posted in August). I plan to keep writing, albeit probably no more Jacob and no more multi-chapter fics. But who knows? Real life has gotten crazy busy and I'm thinking of adding on to some of my one-shots, so please keep me on Author Alert.

My Oscar speech:

Huge thanks go to HotNCold and Tears of Mercury. They truly are my handholders. They encouraged me to write and publish, and still continue to encourage me to this day. If this fic was a child, they would be the godparents.

Big thanks to my betas, Mac216 and ErinB for their endless patience with my either under or over use of commas and mixed up verb tense.

Huge thanks to Project Team Beta which linked me with these and many other betas.

Big thanks also to Stretch and BlueandBlack (ff)/ Blue Suzanne (LJ) whom I found on Sort of Beautiful, the pro-Jacob LiveJournal community. They also supported my writing before my very first post. BTW, SOB is a great community. I found my first beta there, big thanks to Feriel Muriel.

Thanks to Aelyalaniara and Snow Wolf Alpha, a couple of my first reviewers, who always gave me encouraging and intelligent reviews.

Thanks to all my reviewers, especially my regular ones Chellie09, Davii-Hime, IsbellaJacob521, Kyliez, hgmsnoopy, Living Masquerade, winchesterxgirl, Noelly, Stephanie is amazzzing, whyunotme, Kara Hysteric, dreaminBIG.. You all are some of the smartest reviewers in fandom. Writing is a pretty lonely process, I tend to do it when the kids are asleep and the hubby is downstairs watching something on TV than involves guns, murders and explosions. I keep this as a pretty secret part of my life, so reviews are my lifeline, literally.

Thank to you all who put this fic on Story Alert, Favorite Story and/or Author Alert. I still remember when I got my first Favorite Story Alert; I literally sent emails to HotnCold and Tears of Mercury because I was so ecstatic.

Thank you to the most awesome author Minisinoo who gave me resources to learn Native American culture.

Thank you to SSHG316 for writng the amazing _The Life Unlived_ which gave me the inspiration for the epilogue.

What next? I suggest keeping me on author's alert. This fic was a labor of love, I had to give Jacob a happy ending that I thought was worthy of him (and yes, I had to make up an OC to do it. If you want it to be Leah, read Princess Bertha's _Endless Daylight_, if you want Bella, check out LJ SOB community fics). I'm thinking of adding on to some of my one-shots, like the _IM Wooing of Bella_ _Swan_ (written for Googleward contest) and _the Best Worst First Date Ever_. I also just finished the first draft of a Jared/Kim one shot for the Quileute/La Push contest.

BTW, if you're bored, read through this fic again and see if you can guess which parts were written last summer and which bits I've updated along the way (honestly, some parts in chapt 15 where totally cringe-worthy!).

Once again, **thank you**. I couldn't have done this without it. Otherwise, this would have been just a file on my hard drive with an audience of one. **Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

(_Song is over. Exit Billie Joe Armstrong. The spotlight fades to Black.)_


End file.
